To fix what is broken
by Books by em92
Summary: Bellamy, Clarke, Octavia and Wells are best friends from the beginning. Life happens though and it takes it turns. When Bellamy and Clarke start having feelings for each other their ripped apart. Bellarke fans. A different take on a great romance. Will they find their way back, can they mend what was broken.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Every summer since she could remember Clarke and her friends enjoyed playing in the pools at each other's homes, walking their small-town shops and sitting at coffee bistros. The fair would roll around just in time for the leaves to change and thanksgiving break. They would all get together and carpool spending all their money on fudge, fries, and fun. Her life had it's demands, her parents had expectations of her, but she always had her friends.

At first there was Wells, he was the closest friend she had. Their families were friends and her parents worked with his in the medical field. They spent times in the hospitals munching on small packets of graham crackers and mini cartons of orange juice. Their parents were often called in on emergency's and had no time to call a sitter so when they were young, they would sit in the waiting room of the hospital. Making sure to behave as their parents told them too. They got to know the medical areas very well, all they had was the other one for companionship, and they were the same age, so it worked out well. They had become so close Clarke even thought of Wells like her brother, and he his sister.

By the time they reached middle school they had already been in the same classes, and one day a couple of kids, a brother and sister of different ages joined their home room. "These are the Blakes", the teacher announced. The kids looked a little ridged, shy, and they kept to themselves. Bellamy the boy had been placed with his sister until his schedule would be figured out. Then they would separate. At lunch time Clarke grabbed her lunch tray and knocked elbows with Wells, signaling over to the two at their lunch table alone. They each had a brown paper sack and as they emptied it they had little if any contents to choose from. Looks like half a sandwich each, banana, and pudding. She waved her head and they decided to walk over and join them.

There were not many classmates in each level, their town was small and once people graduated, they either picked up in the job field their parents had been in or they left for college somewhere else. Visiting only on holidays or get togethers. When they placed their trays down the girl and boy looked at each other, adjusting their seats to stay close. "Hi, I saw you guys in home room this morning". No response, the boy just furrowed his eyebrows between her, and Wells and the girl looked down at her sandwich, playing with it. "My name is Clarke Griffin, and this is Wells Jaha. We have lived here forever so if you guys want help finding your way around…not that there's much to find around here". Still nothing.

Clarke looked down at her lunch tray she unwrapped the brownie that she just bought and took a look at the girl staring at her about to eat it. "Ugh Wells, I forgot I can't do dairy, mom started me on this almond milk thing and ever since then it bothers my stomach". Wells wasn't dumb so he caught on to Clarke's lie pretty quickly and went with it. "Oh, you know what I am allergic to chocolate so don't look at me". He held his hands up. Clarke looked over at the girl playing with her sandwich. "Do you like brownies, the cafeteria makes them really good, and I would hate to waste it"? She looked over at her brother who gave her a slight nod of permission. The girl smiled over at her, taking the brownie and having a big bite. "My name is Octavia, Octavia Blake". She was quiet but Clarke could tell there was more to her personality, she was probably just shy, and she was the new kid. No one liked to be in that position. "Thank you for the brownie is was so good, I love chocolate". The boy still was looking between her and wells, he had a solid look on his face his expression never changing.

"This is my brother Bellamy Blake. We just moved here from the city with our mom. We have moved around a lot so don't take the silent treatment as anything, it's just easier not to get comfortable anywhere". Clarke looked over at him. "It's nice to meet you Bellamy" and then at her "And you too Octavia. So where are you guys staying, are you renting a place, or did you move in already? Like I said it's a small town, but Wells and I live on the same block, only a couple minuets from the school". Wells decided to help join the conversation to make them more comfortable. "Yea, we could walk here but our parents have us take the bus. What about you guys, do you bus or walk". Bellamy put his head down, "Right now we walk". Wells didn't know what right now meant, maybe they hadn't moved in anywhere permanent yet.

"So what classes are you guys in, I have history, music, honors math, and biology". "Quite the brain, aren't you"? Bellamy leaned on the table looking over the rest of the students as he made his comment to Clarke. "Yeah well our parents are doctors and they have pretty high expectations for Wells and I to follow in their footsteps, hence the honors and bio". "I love my music class though. It's so different, I would like to take an art class next semester though". Octavia leaned closer to Clarke and set a little more distance between her and her brother, which made bellamy shoot an expression over to her. "I have an art class this semester, I'm taking a clay course for beginners, for a small-town you guy have a lot of cool options for classes". "Small towns mean more school funding in our case". Wells pointed out. He shrugged his shoulders not meaning to sound like a know it all, "My dad is Mayor". "Wow mayor and a Doctor, you really have high standards in your family". Bellamy laughed, meaning it to sound like a joke.

"Yeah well actually I am on the football team in my spare time. Clarke comes to my games on the weekends, ever play?" "We move around too much to get involved in school activities, but I like to watch it. The team any good"? Wells laughed, "Well without me I would have to say no. You should try out, there is room on the team and with the school year starting we are going to be having try outs in a couple weeks". Bellamy nodded his head slightly to the invitation. "I'll think about it". Octavia reached out touching Clarkes arm, yea she definitely wasn't shy Clarke thought, her initial vibe was right. "So, are you like a cheerleader or something?" Wells broke out laughing and Clarke had to hit his arm to make his shut up. "No, nothing like that I just go for support, but they do have try outs for those too coming up if your interested. One of our other friends is on the team". This lunch was going really well, Clarke could see that her reaching out to them was the right thing to do and they were opening up quite a bit. The girls spent the rest of lunch chatting while Bellamy was pointing out some of the other students and Wells was showing him who to avoid as well as what teacher to kiss ass to. When the bell rang for break, they said their goodbyes, going their separate ways. Clarke looked over at Wells. "I think this is going to be a chance to have some new friends around". They smiled and went to their next classes, cementing this moment in their minds, because that is exactly what happened. They all became really good friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was senior year of High school. The horn beeped loud outside Clarkes home. She looked out her window. Octavia was standing out of the moon roof and Wells was in the driver's seat. Bellamy was in the back hanging his arm out the window. They were all dressed in their school colors, game makeup lined their cheeks. Wells and Bellamy were in their football uniforms. Octavia in her cheer outfit and pompoms in hand. Clarke opened her window to shout outside, knowing they would keep persisting if she didn't. "Get your butt down here Clarke we are going to the big bon fire tonight. BEAT THE RAVENS wooooo"! It was sunset, Clarke had just finished dinner and was studying for her chemistry final. "I told you I can't go this time; I have to study". She held out her folded book showing them it's thick contents. "Come on Clarkey you haven't missed a game yet, don't start now. We won't have many more chances, with graduation coming up. Plus, how often do you get to see me in action"! Octavia had certainly come out of her shell since the day she met her. She was now captain of the cheer team. She kept up well with her classes at a B average while being popular in school and dating, or she should say hooking up with almost every player on the foot ball team. Minus Wells and obviously her brother. Bellamy had come a long way too, he was pretty popular with everyone in school, hung out with the jocks of course, and his grades were not horrible but not great, except for history. He really excelled there.

The four of them had gone to the games together, parties, banquets, dances, proms, you name it. Now graduation was approaching, and her mom was coming down on her hard for college applications, extra curriculars, and work credits to get her into the best schools. She heard her door open to her room shaking her head at her friends down below. "If I have to hear that horn one more time, I am going to join them at the game". She pulled her head in. It was her dad. They had always been close, and he was the less serious parent of the two who always encouraged her to peruse her life passions and have fun. "You know you won't get much more time with them, with what your mom has in store for your future". She sat on the bed plopping down her study book. "I know, I know. College, Med school, Doctorate, Top medical practice, conquer the world"!

She threw her body back on her bed rubbing the sides of her temples. Her dad threw himself down right next to her. "You have to carry some of you in there, honey, you know that right. Don't let what your mother wants to stop you from enjoying your life". He was always so loving and supportive. She huffed thinking about the next pile of notecards she had to study, reaching above her head for her book once more. Her dad turned to her, rolled off the bed in a joking manner and arm crawled to her door, peering down the hallway outside. "Ok so the coast is clear, I can only hold her off for so long for you to escape. I say you go on my count, 3-2-1. Go, go, go"! She laughed sitting up. "Dad I don't think I can just drop everything…" He cut her off. Standing up and walking over to her. Kneeling before her and rubbing the sides of her arms. "Clarke you have your whole life to contemplate your next step. Go have fun tonight, you deserve it". He kissed her on the forehead heading out her doorway. Looking over to her before leaving her room.

Clarke felt a jolt in her chest throwing herself up from her bed and running to her window. She held her finger up and mothed, one min. Octavia cheered from outside. She ran to her closet throwing on a school tee shirt and running into her bathroom to throw on some face paint onto her cheeks. She ran next to her dresser throwing off her sweats and throwing on a pair of cuffed capris. She grabbed a sweater just to be safe and slipped on her sneakers. In a last move she gabbed her phone and the 10$ sitting on her nightstand. She ran over to her window throwing it open and walking out onto her flat roof top. There was a tree lined directly across from it, she hopped on scooching down and running to the car. "Wow took you long enough, by now the team has already beat ours and gone". Bellamy joked. Clarke opened the passenger door. "Oh, shut up, you know you missed me". He smiled at her as she hopped in the car. Octavia shouted one last "GO BULLDOGS" before they spun away headed for the game and night festivities.

**I hope you enjoyed reading and I hope you'll keep reading. Remember this story starts off as a low rating and works its way up. As always BE KIND **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The last game of the season was amazing. The Bulldogs beat the Ravens 24-7. Everyone rushed onto the field shouting and chanting. That night at the bonfire the cheerleaders were rallying everyone up and the footballers were making their rounds after being congratulated. The four of them found each other right away. Bellamy and Wells holding a beer in their hand and Octavia holding a shot someone passed her. Octavia was about to comment on Clarkes empty hand, but she knew that she never drank. They all walked away from the fire toward the field laying their bodies in the middle of it in a row. Bellamy and Wells on the outside and the girls tucked on the inside. "Can you believe we would ever be here, after all this time, everything had changed so much". Octavia took Clarkes hand. "Yeah, who knew we would become best friends. A shy, new girl who had never been in one place for more than a couple months". "Hey, we are all besties"! Wells shouted a little jealous. Clarke reached out patting his shoulder giving him a pouty face of fake sympathy. "Bellamy who knew you would be where you are. Football player, history buff".

Octavia interlocked her fingers with her brothers, so much had changed for them, and it started the minute they met Clarke and Wells. Their mom had gotten a job as a CNA at the local hospital, the job Clarkes mom and dad helped her get. She was able to get on her feet as a single mom and recovering alcoholic. When she saw her kids were happiest where they were, she did everything to make their new life one she could be proud of. "Let's not get all sappy now ok". Bellamy called out to the group. "This town never changes" Clarke said looking up at the stars. "Promise me we wont either, ok let's all promise. Despite plans, college, everything we stay like this. They all linked arms laying there on the ground. Silently agreeing to everything that had gone on the past years and that it would stay just like this.

Clarke looked down pulling her phone from her pocket. 2:30am. "Holy Shit guys it's almost 3 am in the morning we have to get out of here and go home". Her parents were going to kill her, ok maybe not her dad, her dad would want all the details. She noticed there were also several missed calls. She must have put her phone on silent when she was studying and forgot to take it off. She would definitely have some explaining to do. They all gathered their things, and headed home. Dropping off Octavia and Bellamy first before Wells dropped Clarke off at her front door. Clarke had no intention of climbing back up that tree this late. She reached for her house key and unlocked the door being as quiet as she could. She slipped of her shoes and threw her jacket on the couch. She winced as each stair creaked as she made her way up to her room. Trying not to pass out from exhaustion on the way there. She passed by her parents' room. The door was open, which was odd because she knew they always slept with it closed. Thinking this time, they would be up waiting for her she peeked in, no one was home. Whew she thought. Must have been another hospital emergency. She was used to that though; she should probably check the kitchen to see if her mom left her a note. She usually did. She headed back down sleepy eyed, looking over the counter space. Nothing there. They couldn't have been in that much of a hurry she thought. She picked her phone out of her pocket. Dialing the hospital number. The operator answered.

"Thank you for calling The MW hospital central how may I direct your call". "Hi yes, it's Clarke Griffin calling for Abby Griffin she is a Doctor over at the hospital, probably in surgery. I'm just calling to see…." The lady on the line cut her off. They obviously knew who her mom and she was. There wasn't a need to explain herself. "I'll connect you". Her mom must not be in surgery after all. After one or two dials she heard a familiar sound. "Abby Griffin, surgery". Here we go she thought. "Hey mom, sorry I didn't mean to worry you guys. I was out with…" "Clarke?" Her mom asked on the other end. "yeah mom, I was saying that". "Clarke are you home?" her mom interrupted her again. "Yes, mom that is what I was trying to tell you, is dad not with you he should have told you. I know I was supposed to be studying but...". "Clarke sweetie." He mom's voice was broken on the other end. "Mom…." Clarke felt a chill come over her in the house. Her mom was not an emotional person. She was always composed. "Clarke. I know you went out tonight, your father he…. he told me where you were. I tried to call you…why didn't you pick up…. dammit". Ok now something was off her mom never spoke to her like that. "Mom did something happen to one of your patients, do you need me to call dad and come find you"? There was a moment pause. Her mom cleared her throat. "Clarke when you were out, it got too late your dad and I were worried. He knew you were at the game, so he volunteered to go pick you up." This time it was Clarke who interrupted. "Mom where is dad". Her mother was silent on the other end. "MOM WHERE IS DAD" Clarke could feel the pressure in her chest. The knot in her throat as her head threw conclusions into her mind. She had to keep a level head. She waited for her mom to answer her. "Clarke there were people, kids, drinking at the game. Your father was in the parking lot across from the field. One of the drivers must have been intoxicated, he…. he didn't see your father".

Clarke dropped herself onto their kitchen floor, feeling the hard tile crack against her knees. Her breathing heavy and she felt like she swallowed shards of glass. "Clarke your father was hit, and he was alone for a while until another group of kids found him. They called an ambulance, but it was too late he had already passed." "Clarke sweetie I did everything I could, by the time I got to the hospital he was gone, long before." The phone dropped from her hand hitting the tile. She could hear distant muffling's of her mother on the phone calling to her. At first it was like she was daydreaming staring out into her dark kitchen, no focus, just trying to breathe through thin air. That's how it felt. Her feelings had choked the breath from her. Her father was gone. As the thought hit her mind over and over, she came to. Tears welling up in her eyes. The thought that she was out there on the field with noise in the background, not paying attention to the fact that her father was dying across the way. If she had just stayed home, if she had done what she wanted to in the first place her father would still be alive. There to wake her in the morning with smells coming from the kitchen. His famous French toast and strawberry compote.

That was never going to happen again. Her chest heaved in long deep breaths the first thing she did was scream. Out into the open she cried out. All her pain she was feeling, all her guilt, all her anger. It echoed in her empty home. Her phone had gone quiet, she was thinking her mother was probably headed home soon. After finishing things up she was sure she was going to rush home and check on her daughter. She just sat there crying. She laid her body onto the cold floor gathering her knees in her arms. "Dad, Whyyyyyy"! She screamed again. The last thing she remembers was crying herself to sleep on the kitchen floor.

By the time she opened her eyes she was still laying in the kitchen. She lifted herself off the floor, her eyes swollen. It was a Thursday, she had her chem final. That wasn't going to happen. She didn't want to be near that school, ever again. That's the way she felt, that's the way she wanted to feel. Closed off from the world because today no one would understand her. She headed up the stair way another set of tears beginning. "Mom" why hadn't her mom come to her last night. She looked in her parents' room, still no one there. She knocked on the closed bathroom door. Choking out another "Mom". Opening it to discover it was empty.

She didn't understand, maybe she was still at the hospital with… she couldn't even think about seeing her fathers' body. She instead headed for her room. Closed the door. Grabbed her dad's old sweatshirt he gave her from her dresser. Wrapping herself in it, she curled up in a ball on her bed. She cried and cried for hours. She couldn't believe that everything was so perfect just the day before and now she felt like her entire world was shattered.

Clarke sat up hours later, she must have fallen asleep again. She looked around her room, then at her clock. 2:15. She had been out for a while. She walked over the wall where she had a picture hanging of her father and her out at the beach. Whatever came to her next she welcomed the feeling. She grabbed the picture and smashed it. she took her hands running them over the top of her dresser pushing everything to the ground. She spotted a globe that her father had gotten her when they were on vacation. He told her "the world is yours, make it what you want it to be". Whatever feeling she had that day was gone. He always pushed her to follow her passion. She threw the globe at the wall smashing it. Why, why couldn't she just stay levelheaded for just a second last night, why had she allowed herself to think selfishly and fall into plans with her friends. Nothing made sense. She dropped to the floor, everything was either broken or thrown around. She cried on her floor, letting her tears fall to the carpet below her. In the distance she heard footsteps, from her door she heard a light tap. It was her mom, she walked into her daughter's room and looked around at everything. She kneeled down by her rubbing her back, her face looking equally strained from tears and sadness. Clarke turned into her mom. Just staying there with her in that moment, she was all she had.

**This was a tough chapter to write because I connected the most with it. The death of it all was a real event for me. Twisted a little to pertain to the story. I hope you all enjoyed and keep reading. As always BE KIND **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A couple days had passed, Clarke had left her phone downstairs, ignoring it. Her mom had told her she would bring it up to her, but she told her she didn't want it, she just wanted to be alone. Normally her mom would make her go to school, she always did whether she was sick, tired, anything. This time she had called the school simply telling her that her daughter would not attend and telling Clarke to just get the assignments via email from her teachers so she wouldn't fall behind. Instead her mom ended up contacting them, getting the assignments for the next couple days and bringing them to her room. That was pretty much all Clarke did. Her mom and her knew it wouldn't take long before the small town they lived in became aware of their situation. Her mom compiling her feelings still went into the hospital for work. Clarke didn't know how she did it. Her mom was making arrangements that day for her father's funeral. That's when she heard the horn. The familiar horn she heard that night and Clarke was thrown into shock, all the events making tears well up in her already swollen eyes. She ignored the sound out her window. Before long there was a knock on her front door. She heard her mom answer it, and Octavia, Bellamy, and Wells were on the other end. "No, Clarke can't come out she doesn't want to be bothered." "No, she doesn't have her phone she asked for me to hold onto it". "No, she doesn't want to see anybody I will tell her your stopped by".

A little more persisting and she heard the car's engine start again. Her mom came up to her room sitting beside her on the bed. "Those were your friends, they wanted to come see why you weren't at school and if the rumors going around were true". She didn't move. "Clarke you can't just stay here, you have school and graduation coming up. I know it hurts but you can't" "I can't what mom". She sat up looking at her mother. "I can't stay here and not want to do anything because if I did in the first-place dad would still be alive. I can't be mad at myself because I choose my friends and if I didn't dad would still be alive. I can't sulk because I blame myself. Please tell me what I can't do". Clarke rolled back over pressing her face into her pillow. All her mom did was rub her shoulder. "The funeral is at 1:00 tomorrow, we aren't having a wake. Please be ready for then, I have to go into work late tonight". She kissed her on her head before walking away stopping in her doorway. "You aren't the only one who lost him Clarke, you aren't alone". Clarke heard her door close. She squeezed her eyes shut. If she wasn't alone why did she feel like that was all she was.

The funeral was beautiful her mom had her dad's urn in a box that was engraved and plated. Pictures all around on easels surrounding his grave. Pictures of her dad smiling, pictures with her as a baby. Almost the whole town had showed up. Her father was a kind soul and he helped out anyone he could wherever he could. He was a very giving individual. People came to sit in the chairs and listen to people speak. Sharing their memories and condolences with them after the priest finished his final words. Clarke just focused on the box in the ground. As everything finished the priest held out the rope with a knot in it. Undoing the knot, he said the last statements before filling in her father's grave. "And now his life is over and done." "No" Clarke whispered to herself. Her mom held her arm gripping it tight. Trying to keep her from lunging out. The hurt welling up in her eyes. The service finished and she stood there at her father's grave everyone heading to the reception. Lagging behind the group Octavia, Bellamy, and Wells sat in the last row of chairs. Clarke kneeled down by her father's head stone. They walked up to Clarke as the crowd cleared. "Clarke" Wells spoke out reaching for her shoulder. "No!" She stood up turning around to face them.

"Clarke we just want to be here for you, like we always have been, remember. Like we said we always would be". Octavia reached for her next. Clarke pulled away. "If I hadn't been out with you guys my father wouldn't be in the ground right now." Clarke was backing away as they all tried to get closer to comfort her. "Clarke sometimes things seem so black and white but it's not always like that there are times when things are meant to happen". Wells was trying to be kind in his words. "And where was I, I should have been there. There shouldn't even have been a there, it should have never happened. If I had just stayed home studying, then…." The tears welled in her eyes. She looked over at a picture of her dad pushing her on the swing when she was little. She reached over to touch it.

"Clarke please, let us be here for you". Clarke looked over at Bellamy. "I think that was the problem in the first place." Bellamy knew she wasn't thinking straight, and she didn't mean what she said but the comment hurt all the same. He backed off. Leaving Wells and Octavia to comfort her. Wells moved forward reaching out his arms. Clarke tried to push him away, but he persisted. She pounded her hands against his chest. "No leave. Me. Alone"! She felt herself catching her breath, choking to keep up with the air she was sucking in. He pulled her into his arms and dropped down on the grass with her. Octavia walked behind her and leaned over hugging her as she cried. "It shouldn't have happened like this, he'll never know." She cried. "He'll never know what"? Octavia asked. "He'll never know how much I loved him". They didn't say any more they just let Clarke cry and held her in that moment. They were all there for her, even if Bellamy was there, he kept his distance.

Everything changed after that, like the very starry sky that she looked at in their small town on the night her father died, new patterns formed. The world turned, and things went back to normal. Clarke threw herself into school. Octavia, Bellamy, and Wells kept their distance giving her space where she needed it. They texted occasionally but whenever they mentioned hanging out Clarke used school as the excuse to bail. With Graduation only a couple weeks after finals, they all dove into their last-minute college applications. Waiting around for their final grades. All dressed in their caps and gowns on the day. They tossed their hats into the air after the ceremony commenced. Bellamy, Octavia, and Wells hugged. Looking out at Clarke standing with her mom playing with the tassel on her hat. They could only imagine what today could have been like for Clarke after loosing her dad so close to it. Clarke walked over to them, "Hey guys" she said with a light smile on her face. Wells reached out to hug her. She let him, Octavia doing the same. Bellamy reached out his hand patting it on her arm, and she gave him a small smile when he did. They small talked for a little before Clarke was ready to head home. Three short months before college would start and there was a lot to do.

**I hope you enjoyed and keep reading, thank you for all the follows and readers. As always BE KIND **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was now only 3 weeks away from her moving off to her new destination, college. Her mom had been setting up meetings with doctors in the area and professors for her that she could attend to. She knew she would have the upper hand when it came to her career with all her mother's connections, hell she was one of the best-known surgeons around. Clarke wanted to make her mom happy but, in her head, she had different ideas. She remembered her dad telling her to follow her passions, and that life's responsibilities were not all she had to focus on. Life was worth living. That day when she got home, she moved through their house into the kitchen. She had been in the park earlier that day doing some sketches. She had become very fond of art after her father's passing, using it as an outlet to channel what she was feeling when she couldn't talk to anyone about it. Her mom was sitting at the dining room table her arms crossed. She grabbed a bottled orange juice from the fridge moving into the next room. She looked down at the packet that her mom was holding.

"Do you mind telling me what this is"? her mom asked her. Abby slid the package over to her. She flipped the thick envelope over looking at the stamp in the corner, APU, ark public university. "I had applied to it a couple weeks ago. It's a much cheaper college and they have a lot of choices as far as majors go. They also have an extensive creative arts program". "Creative arts"? Her mom stood up raising her tone. "Clarke what about everything that I have been doing that we have been working toward. You are supposed to go to Stanford, you are supposed to study there until you can move into med school. People have already been contacted; I've pulled a lot of strings for you". she sighed "Yea I know how much you were looking forward to this" she huffed under her breath. "I'm sorry what were you saying because I can't get past the crazy that is happening right now. Your telling me you want to go to a smaller college and what play around with crayons and pencils"?

Clarke was tired of hearing her mother demean her activities. She stood up slamming her hands on the table. "It's what dad wanted! He told me so. To follow my passions to pursue what I wanted to do. Mom it's the life he would have". Her mom moved toward her straining her finger in her face. "And he is not here right now is he, your father always had his head in the clouds, never thinking clearly. I swear that man". Clarke didn't have to listen to this. She ran toward the stairway to her room, her mom following. "Clarke, stop. I'm telling your right now I am not letting you go to this school, throw your life away on a whim". Clarke stepped off the first step turning toward her mom with tears in her eyes after she heard the way her mom talked about her father. "You never got us; you always buried your life in your work. Dad always put family first". Abby slapped her daughter in the face. Stepping back to realize what she had done but standing her ground. "Yea and that is what got him killed, if he hadn't encouraged you to go out that night, he would still be here right now". Clarke couldn't believe her mom. She was blaming her for his death, all this time. Everything was different between them, and that was why? "I am going to wherever I want to go to school and I don't need you to tell me different. I am no longer your problem mom. From now on I'm on my own". She ran upstairs slamming the door to her room. She threw herself on the bed and buried her face in the pillow. She heard the door slam downstairs signaling her mom had left. She reached for her phone for what seemed like a very long time since she last relied on it. Pulling up Octavia's number she pressed call. Octavia was on the other line in 2 rings. "Hey Clarke, just getting some supplies for school. What's up"? She could hear Clarkes breathe on the other line. "I'm coming right over".

Octavia took about five minutes to get to her house, she pulled up with Bellamy. He must have been with her. Instead of hiding in her room Clarke was outside in the back yard. She was laying on their picnic table with a blanket looking up at the sky. She heard her phone vibrate and she texted Octavia that she was out back. When Octavia got there, she laid down next to Clarke. Bellamy followed but waited and kept his distance from them. Octavia looked over at her friend looking up into the sky. "Mom found my acceptance package to APU". Octavia moved her hand over Clarke's. "Clarke why didn't you tell me you applied there, why didn't you say something. Maybe we could have told her together"? Clarke shook her head a single tear running down the side of her cheek. "She blamed me for my dad's death after flipping out and telling me that I was throwing my life away. She said if I hadn't been out that night that he would still be alive". "Oh Clarke, I'm…I'm so sorry".

Clarke closed her eyes accepting what she was about to say. "I'm done here Octavia. I pushed the only other people in my life away after my father's death and look what I have now. No one, nothing. No new memories to look back on. I'm not going to make that mistake again. Put myself into something that I don't want to do. Be someone who those who were closest to me knew I wasn't really meant to become". Octavia knew she was talking about her father. "In a couple weeks I'm leaving for APU, with you". Clarke rolled on her side seeing Bellamy leaning on the corner of her house. She looked at Octavia as she embraced her, squeezing the rest of the tears from her eyes. "Oh, Clarke you know that nothing is your fault. We all understood why you were away. You can bet that we will always be here for you. As for college we can make new memories, we'll have so much fun together, it'll be like we are sisters, maybe we can get a place instead of a dorm and then we'll be roomies!" Octavia's mood made Clarke smile. She liked this plan; it made her happy. "I'm going to go call Wells, why don't we all head out tonight and go catch a movie or go for ice cream". She jumped up reaching for her phone. "Damn I must have left it in the car I'll be right back ok." She hugged Clarke one more time and ran to the car telling Bellamy she would be right back.

"Hey there stranger". Bellamy said as he walked over to Clarke. He and Clarke had always been apart of the same group of friends. They hung out exclusively the four of them, but they had never been that open and close together, just the two of them. Bellamy often kept his distance and hung out with Wells or sat by his sister. He plopped down to Clarke as she sat up swinging her legs over placing them on the seat below them. "Hey, sorry I haven't been". He held a hand up to silence her train of thoughts. "Like O said, there's no need to apologize we all understand". Clarke looked around thinking back to the only other time her and Bellamy had been alone

_It was a couple years after they met, at the fall carnival that came to town. They had all walked to the fair together and Octavia wanted to go on the ferris wheel. She insisted that they all go but they would never fit in one of the seats all together. Clarke had never been fond of heights. Playing it safe and staying on the ground, that was the plan. "You guys go ahead I am not that into the whole heights thing". Bellamy looked at her. "Scared are we"? She didn't want to admit it but she was. "Oh, come on we all have to go, please. Look Clarke Bellamy can ride with you to keep you safe and I can ride with Wells since he wants to go on too. It'll be fun." The thought of being that high up as she looked at the spinning wheel make her sweat. "I don't think". "Oh, come on Griffin I'll protect you". Bellamy grabbed her arm motioning for her to follow but all she could do was stare at the ferris wheel. They were in their seats and she kept pushing against the locked bar. Octavia and Wells were the seat above them. "Checking to see if you'll fall out"? Bellamy noticing her actions. They had a small distance between them but as the ride started, she closed it moving close to him and grabbing his arm. Bellamy blushed. Being so close to Clarke was new for him. Bellamy looked her over as she peered over the side. She had curls falling over each shoulder. She had on a thin red hoodie shirt and a pair of shorts. She had a pair of worn slip on sneakers and a bracelet hung on her wrist with a single charm, a globe. "Your boyfriend gives you that or something"? Clarke realized he was talking to her. She looked down at her wrist. "No, my dad actually. He always loved globes and maps, it makes him realize the world is so big and small at the same time. He always told me that's why there are so many possibilities". "Possibilities for what?" she played with the charm forgetting her current situation. "To be who you want to be". Bellamy broke a smile at the corner of his mouth. He took a sigh in remembering how hard that message was for him. He had a tough up bringing before they came to this town and be who you want to be wasn't exactly available for everyone. When he drew his breath in, he could smell the sweet clean smell that he assumed must be Clarke's body wash or shampoo. It smelled clean and crisp with just a light hint of something floral. Before he could catch himself, he spoke, "You smell really nice". Clarke looked up at him surprised his comment gave her goosebumps a little. "It's water lily and peony's". "I like it, it's better than all those other girls dousing themselves in strong perfumes and glitter". Clarke was never the type of flashy girl; she was just her. "Thank you". When they got off the ride she was still holding onto his arm. They walked off meeting their friends. "Not so bad right"? Octavia said excited. Clarke looked down and Bellamy and her arms linked, "no not so bad after all". Ever since then Clarke and Bellamy had been kind of awkward and silent together, and she wondered if one day maybe they would be more._

"Clarke, Clarke"? Bellamy called out to her as she broke away from her memories. She felt his hand on hers. "Sorry I was thinking about something". "Your dad?" He asked. "No actually. I was thinking about that time we went on the ferris wheel together. You remember". Bellamy chuckled. "You were so scared I thought you were going to jump right out as soon as you sat down". They laughed together. "Well I thought I would have but now, realizing that I was with you I think that's what got me through it all". Bellamy looked over meeting her gaze and running his eyes all over her face. He was looking to understand what she was feeling and how he could be there for her like his sister and Wells had been all these years. "You still smell just the same you know, and I still like it". Now she was the one blushing. She rubbed her hands together. Bellamy noticed and picked up the blanket on the table to wrap it around her. "Thanks" she said smiling at him.

"I never thanked you, you know. For taking me and Octavia under your guys wing that day, in the cafeteria. If you hadn't, I don't know how we would have got through things". "I was just doing my part, being friendly". "Yeah like you always are". Bellamy thought about her, Clarke was so kind, so genuine. He couldn't think of a better friend even if he tried. "Clarke about your dad, he would be proud you know. Of you taking this chance. Going somewhere you want to go". Clarke felt herself become uneasy. No one other than her mom had talked to her about her dad. She shifted in her seat. "You can't blame yourself for things happening. They just happen to people". She felt the negative thoughts flow in her head, and the uneasy feelings stirring quicker inside her. "Bellamy don't, I don't want to." He held his hand over hers. "I'm just saying that your mom doesn't know what the hell she's talking about. She's always had everything she wanted, rich, privileged, doctors". Clarke didn't like that comment. Even if she was mad at her mom, she was her daughter. Was he insinuating she was rich and privileged too?

"Your dad, he wasn't like that he was". She cut him off. "He was my dad Bellamy; you don't know what you're talking about. You don't know my family". Bellamy stepped off the table confused. "Hold on there a second, I'm just trying to help". "By doing what telling me that I have had it easy all my life, because losing my father I wouldn't call that easy". Bellamy didn't understand how this was going the exact opposite way he wanted it to. "Woah there Princess". "Princess" she scoffed. He did think she was privileged. "Back off Bellamy I mean it, and don't call me Princess. I may have not had a life like you, but it has never been easy". She felt the tears come back stinging her eyes.

A life like his what was that supposed to mean, because he was sure that it was an insult. "Listen I am not the one throwing things out of proportion here, so why don't you go stomp off to your tower and calm down". Another princess comment. "Go to hell Blake". Octavia came running in when she heard the yelling. She ran to Clarke who was turning away in tears toward the house. She grabbed her into a hug and Clarke threw her arms around her back burying her face in her neck. "What did you do"? she mouthed facing her brother. He shrugged not really caring at this point but feeling himself a little bruised instead. Octavia threw him the keys. "Head back home, I'll stay with Clarke until Wells comes". Bellamy wanted to step forward, he could feel like things were misconstrued and that he didn't want it to end like this. Leave things so hostile. Instead he buried those feelings down and turned away, hopping in the car and heading home. When he got there, he threw himself on his bed grabbing the football next to him and tossing it in the air before catching it and starting again. If this was the way it was meant to be fine, he wasn't about to rock that boat. Thinking back to the memory that Clarke reminded him of. All he remembered was that she looked so innocent and smelled so sweet. That night he realized he might have liked Clarke, but right now all he could think was how frustrating she was.

Octavia pulled Clarke away from her signaling that her brother was gone. "Wanna talk about it?" She shook her head in a silent no. Octavia lead her inside and grabbed a box of tissues from the counter and a glass of water from the sink. Handing it over to her as they plopped down on the stools at the kitchen counter. Clarke wiped away her tears and took a big sip of water. Octavia rubbed he back, "Wells will be here soon, we can go get some ice cream and then maybe if you want, we can head up to the field and look out at the stars". "No field" Clarke snapped. Octavia knew to take the hint. "Ok how about we go for ice cream and take it from there"? She smiled up at Octavia her previous feelings relieving from her body. "And in a short couple week we are going to be headed off to school. Who knows what that holds! Go Woodchucks!" Octavia dropped off the stool and did a split. "Woodchucks?" Clarke laughed. Octavia made a snickering noise that she seemed to connect to the animal holding her fingers under her chin and showing her teeth. Clarke almost fell off the stool laughing, the first time she had laughed at something that hard in a while. She was so happy to have Octavia as a friend.

**I hope you enjoyed reading again things are about to change a lot for Clarke. I hope you continue reading. More to come. As always BE KIND **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**2 years come and gone. Sophomore year**

The music filled their apartment. The guitar solo rocked out over the speakers and Clarke danced around as she made breakfast. "Octavia!" she yelled. "IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP, I AM GOING TO GIVE YOUR BREAKFAST TO THE DOG" she looked down at the small animal wagging it's tail. They had gotten Rugby a couple weeks after they moved in, the girls called him the only male they would have in their life, relying on their friendship over everything else. The door opened and a naked man holding a towel in front of his junk stepped out, side stepping to the bathroom. He was tall, muscular, with his hair half spiked. He had tattoos all over his arms and he smiled at her as he moved into the bathroom closing the door. Clarke blushed laughing to herself. Octavia opened her bedroom door in a bandeau top and a pair of shorts. Barely anything covering her. She looked down at Rugby "So much for you being the only man in our lives". Dropping him a piece of bacon.

Octavia ran over to the island in the middle of their loft apartment. Everything was open floor plan except for their bedrooms. Octavia's was by the door and right next to the bathroom. Clarkes was across the living room on the far wall by itself. "Oh my god, have you seen the gorgeous man that just came out of my room. Let me tell you I never cease to amaze myself with how many hot guys are on campus". Clarke laughed she flipped a pancake onto a plate and handed it over to her along with the syrup. "You are such a lush O." She said laughing. "Come on Clarke you know I am weak when it comes to hot athletic types, I need everything explain to me when it comes to the game. I am just doing my part and supporting those members on our extracurricular teams". Once a cheerleader always a cheerleader Clarke thought to herself. "Did you at least get his name this time". "Z it starts with a z". They heard the bathroom door open. "Zack actually". Octavia blushed as he approached her in his tight t shirt and ripped jeans. Rubbing a hand on her back and reaching down to kiss her syrup lined lips. "Right I knew that" Octavia looked at Clarke rolling her eyes. Clarke just laughed to herself watching him sit down next to O. "And what might your name be, Octavia didn't tell me she had such beautiful friends". Clarke could have choked on a piece of fruit as she popped it into her mouth. "Ok that's enough Romeo" Octavia said patting his shoulder. "Time for you to go and time for me to get ready for class". Octavia ushered him to the door, leaving him feeling like he was being rushed out because, well, he was.

"Can you believe that guy, I think if he stayed any longer, he would have tried to sleep with you as well". Clarke started to clean up placing the milk back in the fridge and wiping down the counter. "The guys you date O I wonder how you find them all." "They are out dancing with me until the wee hours of the night, you should come with me, next time." Octavia had always invited Clarke out and sometimes she would come and sometimes she hung back at their place. Working on her painting and drawings for class. "When is the last time I needed one of those around anyway. I don't need one not when I have you." She said petting Rugby's chin. Octavia shook her head at her roomie. "Hey so speaking of party/meeting tonight at the house ok. All members must attend". Clarke and Octavia were apart of the APU sorority, they had a wide class selection that welcomed all different types of members. Octavia was part of the groups of girls who worked on fundraisers and gatherings for the university while Clarke worked on the art part of their campaigning. "Yes, thank you for reminding me, I have to bring the posters I just finished for the car wash". Their sorority was holding a big fund raiser for the red cross this weekend. She lifted one off the floor and turned it over to show Octavia. Octavia jumped down off the stool rubbing her hand over the drawing on the paper. "Clarke you are so talented, going with art was really the right choice for you. You have a gift". Clarke placed her papers down modestly shrugging her shoulders at her comment. Octavia turned around holding her finger up and scrunching her face tip toeing back to where Clarke was standing. "You look pained to tell me what your about to. Please tell me they didn't need more supplies for the event I've been working on these and the canvas paintings all week". "No, I didn't forget anything…except for the fact that I forgot to tell you my brother is coming over to visit for a couple of weeks". She just slid that last part right in there speaking fast and trying to catch her off guard. "O!" Clarke hadn't gotten along with Bellamy since she can remember the last time, they spoke at her house months before she left for college. It made her stomach turn thinking about the things that they said to each other. Especially when they used to be so…close. Octavia had respected Clarke and every holiday or occasion drove down to see him. "Why can't you just go visit him"? She threw her body over the end of the couch laying there mumbling into the furniture. "There's way too much to do this weekend before break and I need to study. I can't bring everything down there with me. It's only for 2 weeks for break and most of the time I promise he'll make his presence scarce.

Clarke knew that she had no choice in this decision and Octavia was just being considerate letting her know a head of time. "Plus, if I can recall it is someone's birthday coming up." Like that was all she needed. She flipped her finger up at Octavia, mumbling once again. "What was that you love me, you can't wait for your birthday surprise?" Octavia jumped on top of her as she laid into the couch tickling her sides. Clarke rolled over pushing her off. Octavia fell over the side but caught her balance quickly. "Fine! Fine! I will indulge in life choices. I mean I already have enough with the men that show up here every other night or so". Clarke laughed throwing a pillow at her friend. Octavia shimmied out of her pants and ran into the bathroom to go shower. "good cause he'll be here later tonight". "Octavia!"

So soon left Clarke with little preparation. With her part of the campaign done she would go food shopping and spend all day cleaning the apartment since she had no classes for the day before the meeting. She pulled out her phone as she slumped against the couch. She pulled up her social media account clicking on the search page and typing Bellamy Blake. She found his profile pick. Standing on a rock facing the water. Looked like it was some cliff that stood over an ocean. He had a big smile on his face. His profile wasn't private so she could see school picks, sports, pictures of Wells, and lots and lots of girls. That had definitely changed. Bellamy was popular in school, but she never saw him hooking up with random girls. She scrolled through until she reached the end of his pictures, landing on the last one. This one she recognized. It was of back home. A Ferris wheel standing up in the middle of a fair all lit up at nighttime. This picture had been from years ago, why did he still have it. On it the caption read "_If you asked me to, I would take you. High into the sky just so we can touch the stars". _It gave her goosebumps to think about happier times, memories. That was then though, and this was now. Neither her nor Bellamy were the same people anymore.

**Bellamy is a new person, Clarke is a new person. Yet if they feel the same only time will tell. I hope you enjoy and you keep reading. Stay tuned. As always BE KIND **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The meeting had went well. Clarke and her other sisters had all the supplies gathered for their car wash in the next few days. They spent the daylight hours hanging up Clarke's flyers to draw in customers and handing them out to people on campus. When they finished it was late at least 8:00pm. By the time her and Octavia got home she noticed there was a plus one. Clarke noticed that along the way handing out flyers Octavia had found her latest hook-up. A recruit at the frat house next to theirs, he was tall, lean, and his clothes hugged the muscles of his body. He had stopped in front of their door looking down at Clarke. They had been walking behind her talking most of the way about school, activities, and things that they liked to do. "You must be Clarke, Octavia's roommate". Clarke thought that was obvious considering she was about to unlock the door and had walked with them home. Was she invisible this whole time? "I'm Lincoln, I've seen your drawings around campus. Your pretty good." She could see him trying to be polite, but he broke every couple seconds to look at Octavia. "Hi Lincoln, it's nice to meet you, don't worry about introductions we can talk later". Octavia giggled. Her and Lincoln walked into their house running straight for her room. Jackets trailing the way in the hall that they ripped off and threw on the floor. Clarke sighed picking them up and hanging them over the couch. She made her way to the kitchen opening the fridge. Even though she just went shopping she couldn't find anything she wanted to eat for dinner. They had snacked at the meeting but now her stomach was growling letting her know she needed real food.

"Octavia I'm going to order something I'm starved. You guys want anything"? There was a long pause before she answered, and she figured Octavia was starting to become more occupied elsewhere. "Yea we'll eat whatever, just let me know when foods here". Clarke looked over the menu, she decided on a salad, with wings and a small pizza. She figured they would all pick and share. Clarke called ordering their food and ran to her room to change before they delivered it all. She threw off her top throwing on a light pink tee. It was just sheer enough where you could see a glimpse of what she was wearing underneath it but it was loose as it hung on her form. She pulled out a pair of navy cuffed sweatpants that hung around her hips but were loose on her legs.

In no time ten minuets had passed and she heard the buzzer go off at their door. She jogged over yelling to Octavia that the food was here. She swung the door open looking down at her purse to take out the bills and loose change. "I'm guessing it's around 25.00 but I want to give you a tip so just give me a minuet to fish it out of here". "Don't bother princess I come free of charge". The husky voice standing across from her made her freeze. She looked up to find Bellamy Blake standing in their doorway. She had completely forgot about this morning's conversation. He thought he was so cocky smirking at her, that is until Clarke slammed the door in his face.

Bellamy had arrived at the girl's town around 8:15. He wanted to text her that he was almost at her address, but he figured he would surprise her instead. It was a little while since he saw his baby sister and he knew she would be excited to see him. He needed that night now. Bellamy knew it would be a surprise to see Clarke after all these years too. He hadn't seen her since they last spoke that night in her back yard. Even after all this time he wasn't sure how it escalated that far. Bellamy gripped the wheel as he turned down their street. He needed a break from school and from his most recent break up, Echo. All these years were going fine, him and Echo had been in a relationship for almost a year now. Up until a month ago when he shot her a text that he was going out with the guys. She answered as normal saying she would miss him. He was happy to spend some time with his best buds, until he received a text an hour later asking if he was going to be at her apartment soon. She texted how much she needed him and how it had been so long. Confused he bailed on the guys and showed up at her place instead, finding her with another guy in her bed. Bellamy rushed back to the bar to rejoin his friends and sink his sorrows in several shots of anything he could afford.

He had 2 roommates in college. Wells, and Murphy. Him and Wells both got a football scholarship and decided to room together. That's when they met their other team mate their first year, Murphy. He was a down right douche at times, but he was still a good buddy. Echo had always thrown herself at guys for attention. She often referred to their relationship as them hooking up when Bellamy had referred to them more than that. The good thing about being on the football team was that it was easy to make friends with those who supported the extra curriculars. He had lots of friends who were girls and they were always throwing themselves at him. He indulged in it after his breakup taking pictures with his friends hanging on him, kissing his cheek but he knew he wasn't that guy. He would just let people think he was.

By the time he arrived at their house he saw 2 cars parked in the driveway. He wasn't sure if he was ready to see Clarke again but could bet that she was not ready to see him. He pulled out his duffle bag and walked up the cement pathway that lead to their door. He reached down ringing the buzzer. The door flew open. He honestly could not believe his eyes. The girl in front of him looked like Clarke but she had changed so much since he last saw her. She grew more into her features, her style was changed, the clothes were more fitting to her body. The curves of her hips stood out as the pants she was wearing clung around them. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun with strands hanging around her face. She was looking for money, so he assumed she didn't notice he wasn't the delivery guy. "Don't worry princess I come free of charge". She looked up squinting her eyes at him. He noticed she had 2 piercings in her ear, and she raised her hand to the door frame he could make out a tattoo on her wrist. Wow Clarke was really different. She slammed the door in his face, and yet she was the same. The next person to open the door was happier to see him. Octavia opened it jumping at him and throwing her arms around her. "Bellamy!" He twirled her around in his arms before setting her down. He grabbed his bag and stepped inside. Clarke was sitting at the counter in the kitchen on a stool. "Thanks for the welcome" he said to his sister but purposely looking over at Clarke to get her attention. She peered her eyes in his direction but made no move to engage in a conversation.

Octavia took his bag helping him inside and making him more comfortable. "so how was the drive". "Not entirely sucky but there was some traffic. I had some packing to do so I left a little later then expected". Lincoln stood up from where he now sat on the couch, Bellamy hoping that he was not here to see his sister. "Bellamy this is Lincoln, he is going to be hanging out here tonight". Bellamy shook his hand looking at his sister with a serious stare. She just shrugged her shoulders and laughed. When the food finally got there a couple moments later Clarke paid for it all and brought it to the kitchen taking out plates and silverware and setting it on the counter. Lincoln and Octavia grabbed some and headed for the living room throwing something on Netflix so they could all get comfortable and watch. Clarke sat alone at the counter in the kitchen. Bellamy wandered over grabbing a plate after everyone had their own. He looked over at her while she picked at a bare chicken bone.

"Thinking of anything in particular or are you just trying to figure out how to shave that down and stab me with it in my sleep." Clarke didn't look up at him or acknowledge his comment. "I'm sorry if your surprised to see me, I told O to tell you I was coming." Clarke cut him off. "I knew, I just forgot, she told me this morning." "The princess speaks." He laughed. She turned to look at him raising herself away form the counter and clearing her plate. "I told you not to call me that." She stormed off to her room for the rest of the night closing the door and leaving Bellamy awkwardly in the room with his sister and her new friend.

He sat down on the other side of Octavia. "No luck with Clarke huh"? His sister looked over at him remembering a time when talking or them fighting wasn't an issue. "Not my problem I am here to spend time with my baby sister O. As far as I'm concerned Clarke can feel any way she wants". Bellamy looked down at his plate of food. Somewhere in his mind he was curious about her. How she was doing, what else had changed, if she was dating anyone. He shook that last thought from his head looking up at the T.V. before pulling out his phone. "Still, I'm sure some part of her is interested that you're here, I just wish it all could be like it was Bell." That gave Bellamy an idea, he pulled out his phone. It was time to call for reinforcements.

**Clarke's world is about to get a blast from the past. And Bellamy is just about to see how much new attention Clarke is going to get I wonder how that will make him feel. I wonder how his reaction will make her feel. Stay tuned. Thank you all for reading and I hope you continue to read it. As always BE KIND **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

That morning the sun shined in through the windows filling the room in their small apartment. Clarke threw on a pair of slippers and stretched waking up and rolling out of bed. There was a lot to do today. She had to turn in her art pieces for her final that morning and take an exam in one of her other classes. She would have to bring a change of clothes with her because the car wash was later that day. It was supposed to be beautiful out and on the warmer side, probably around 85 as the weather station predicted. She would have to wake Octavia up but wasn't sure if her "friend" left yet.

When she opened her door, she saw Bellamy sprawled out on their pull-out couch. Shirtless and his arm hanging above his head as he laid on it. The other hanging over the side and the rest of his body covered by sheets. She crept over to the kitchen not wanting to wake anyone up, taking one last look at Bellamy laying there. If she had just looked at him, she would say he was exactly the same, but she knew he wasn't. He was more fit for one thing. Muscular in his chest and abdomen. His broad shoulders were wide and husky for his fit figure. He must have had a lot of training being on the football team in college. It wasn't a big deal to her, so she didn't know why she gave it so much thought. She turned on the coffee machine, wondering what he thought of her yesterday. She had come a long way. Not that she let him in or tried to catch up with him when he arrived. Yet, she knew her appearance alone was different. She had worked hard to get where she was. Branching out by joining the sorority. Working out often at the school gym and soaking her creative oats in the arts.

She remembered herself in high school. Modest, always covering herself up, and brainy. Some might have referred to her as a goody two shoes, but she knew that was far from true now.

She reached into the cabinet retrieving a pan to make some breakfast for the house. She walked over to the fridge pulling out some turkey bacon, eggs, and butter. She pulled the bread from the side of the counter and began cooking. In no time she heard Octavia's door open. Lincoln was walking out fully dressed and Octavia walked him to the door. He placed a light kiss on her lips before leaving, just looking up to wave good-bye to Clarke. That was nice of him she thought, usually Octavia's conquests tried to either hit on her or snuck out with so much as a word.

Octavia ran over to the kitchen squealing silently. Clarke laughed as she moved the spatula around cooking the scrambled eggs. "Did someone have another good time last night?" She turned to Octavia raising her eye bow. Octavia pulled herself up on the island behind Clarke. "We didn't do anything. We just slept and talked. Almost all night. It was…" Clarke looked at Octavia as she grabbed an orange out of their fruit bowl, deciding whether or not to believe her. "Amazing, I've never had a connection with a guy like that you know". Clarke didn't really know she had few relationships in her life. She had a crush on a boy in high school, but he pretty much didn't know she existed. Her last and only long relationship was with a guy at the college freshman year and they fooled around a bit but in the end, he had turned out to be a jerk. Ignoring her calls after a while and basically ghosting out of her life. She assumed it was the commitment part that made him shaky. "I actually don't know O". Clarke responded pouring her a cup of coffee and handing it to her. "Oh, shut up, guys are throwing themselves at you all the time. You just never take the time to see it." She had no idea what Octavia was talking about.

A low grown came from the living room. "I smell coffee". Bellamy had gotten up as Clarke was plating everything. She set out 3 plates distributing the eggs and bacon. She popped a piece of toast on everyone's plate and handed one to Octavia and left the other on the counter for Bellamy. He looked over at her as she placed it down. Unsure if her gesture was supposed to be kind or not. "It's food, you know you eat it." He nodded his head at her taking the plate and grabbing a fork from the counter to dig in. "How do you like your coffee"? She looked at him coffee cup in hand. Another unexpected gesture. "I don't drink coffee, too much caffeine makes me jumpy. I'll just take some juice if you have it". He thought he might have been pushing the envelope by requesting something from her. Surely, she wouldn't follow through. Yet Clarke walked to the fridge, opened it up and took out the orange juice. She poured him a glass handing it over and placed the juice back in the fridge. Octavia looked over at her brother smiling. "Clarke takes care of everyone, it's just another great thing about her". She smiled over at her. Clarke smiling back knowing she knew her so well. Rugby was sitting by Clarke as she was eating her breakfast, she dropped some scrapes down to him. "Who decided on the dog?" Bellamy questioned looking at him but continuing to eat his breakfast. "Rugby is family, we got him when we moved in". Octavia told her brother looking all content and happy at her and Clarke's furry companion.

Rugby didn't mind guests, but he rarely bonded with anyone except for Clarke and Octavia. So, when Bellamy snickered and called him over Clarke was surprised, he left her side. Rugby ate up whatever scraps Bellamy gave him and rubbed his head underneath his hand before plopping on his back for belly rubs. "That is so odd, Rugby never leaves your side Clarke". Bellamy looked up "Well I guess it must be my amazing personality I give off". Clarke laughed. She cleared the plates and cleaned up the kitchen before wiping her hands on the towel. "I have to get ready for class O, I'm going to meet you later at the event ok?" Clarke moved to kiss Octavia's cheek and ran to her room for a change. She had her bag already packed and within 10-15 minutes was ready to leave with supplies in hand. She looked over at the siblings as she reached the door. Octavia waved her off and Bellamy looked up from where he was still sitting at the dining room table. He just nodded to her and she turned away without so much as a wave.

"Wow I thought for a second the Princess was starting to warm up to me". "Must you call her that". Octavia shouted in response washing her hands and throwing the towel at her brother. "It suits her, what". He shrugged his shoulders. He walked around their loft looking over their walls in the daylight. While he had arrived last night, he didn't exactly have time for a tour. There were photo's and drawings that were hanging all over the walls. Sections of it unframed and framed. "Are these all Clarke"? Octavia walking over to him and reaching her arm out to hang it over his shoulder. "Yea, she really is good at it. These are mostly the ones she does in her off time. The real prizes are over here". She walked over to Clarkes room opening the door. Bellamy followed but was unsure if he should enter so he stood in the doorway. Clarkes room was almost empty except for the wall that her bed was against. That wall was filled with pictures, mostly unframed.

She had drawings of her father, Octavia, people on campus. There were landscape drawings, and drawings of objects. A coffee cup sitting on the counter, a pencil on a notebook. They were all extremely detailed but mostly in black and white. His eyes fluttered to the top corner of the wall. Without realizing it he moved into the enclosed space. Looking up with a quizzical look on his face. Octavia looked over at him smiling to see what he was looking at. It was an older picture. The paper was worn and torn a bit. She must have done this drawing years ago, before she ever decided on art as her career. The picture focused on a football player on a bench. His elbows resting in his lap. His uniform all torn, and you could only see the slight side of his face as he looked to the side of the field. The jersey number 8. It was his number, his jersey. It was a picture of him.

"That ones my favorite". Octavia mentioned breaking his focus. "How long has Clarke had that". "It was the first one she put up after we moved in. She said it reminded her of home". Bellamy wanted to touch it, take a second to transport himself back to that moment, if he could. Remembering Clarke cheering him on at the games along with Wells. A very important person in his life that was always there for him. Instead he stepped back walking out of their room. Octavia followed him closing the door. She was important to him still. She just hasn't been apart of his life, and he didn't know if that's what he wanted anymore.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue reading, stay tuned for more. As always BE KIND **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Clarke had turned in her artwork for her final and she was currently in her English class taking an exam on Early literature. It was one of the classes she enjoyed that wasn't about art. It was focused on culture and books. She had enjoyed reading about Vikings, Knights, and important figures in mythology. As she finished, she was very satisfied with her work. She walked up front to the teacher's desk turning in her booklet and papers and waving goodbye. She had her duffle bag hanging on her shoulder, making her way to the location where they were going to have the car wash. It would start in an hour or so. When she reached the locker rooms some of her sorority sisters were already there. One of them, Raven, had been walking to the locker room to change. Clarke ran to catch up. "So how were your exams" Raven a little startled laughed it off noticing it was Clarke.

"Oh my gosh if I have to look at one more passage about Carnot engines, I am going to shoot someone". Raven had taken quite a few engineering and electrical courses. She was very smart and handy when it came to that kind of thing. Her father owned a car shop growing up and she often would tell the girls stories about how she would walk around getting him tools and pieces he needed. "Mine were ok, I actually really liked the classes I am taking this semester, but I could use a break". Their break was coming up and Clarke was relieved to take a little time off and fill her days with something other than her routine of books and studying. Their other friend Harper caught up with them as they entered the locker room jumping up and down. "Everyone ready to get sudsy"! Clarke and Raven laughed; it was such a sexist thing to have a bunch of girls in bikinis washing guys cars for money, but it was for charity, so Clarke hadn't minded much.

Octavia texted Clarke that she was in her last final and that she would change in the girl's bathroom at her building and meet them at the fundraiser. She mentioned something about Lincoln coming and bringing a friend to check it out. As much as she was excited for Octavia, she didn't feel like being set up with anyone. Still, more cars meant more money. She opened her bag pulling out her salmon colored triangle bikini top. She threw her shirt off and her bra tying the top half on and tucking her chest into it before asking one of the girls to tie the back. The top was snug and a little smaller than she remembered last summer allowing a little bit of her side boob to poke out. But her cleavage still looked amazing in it. She took off her pants and changed into the matching drawstring tie bottoms that rested on her side. She threw on a pair of ripped jean shorts that she had. Splattered with paint. She usually wore them at home when working. She zipped them up but left them unbuttoned.

"Whoop Whoop Hottie alert!" Raven laughed swinging a shirt over her head. Raven and Harper were changed into their suits as well. All of them grabbed a shirt just throwing it on for the time being before the wash, all the girls were wearing grudged clothes that were meant to get dirty. They stepped outside setting up signs in the nearest parking lot. It was pretty big, located by the locker room which gave them a hose extension for water. They filled up buckets and attached a reeled hose which had extra connectors for more hoses. Clarke was tossing a sponge into each bucket while raven set out the other cleaning supplies. She had known what kind to get and what kind was best. Before Clarke knew it, someone was jumping on her back. She laughed catching herself before she fell over. It was Octavia. "Oh, my lord am I happy that I am done with all this school crap for 2 weeks. Let the party begin. Octavia had on a similar suit to Clarke's but it was teal in color. She wore a pair of high waisted shorts unbuttoned and no shirt. Octavia's suit was smaller because she was smaller chested than Clarke, but it looked good just the same. Octavia was never shy about hiding her body, she more liked to show it off. Clarke reached down for another sponge when she heard something odd from behind her.

She raised up her body thinking that she was hearing things. It wasn't possible, until she heard it again. "Well if it wasn't the small-town girl I know from back home". She turned around a smile lighting up her face. It was Wells, he was walking with Bellamy and another gentleman. They ran toward each other and Clarke jumped in his arms throwing her arms around his neck. Wells spun her around. Setting her down. "Look at you little sister, you are definitely not the girl I recognize from back home". Clarke tapped the side of his arm. "Shut up you big lug, you follow me on Instagram". She was so happy to see him. They had kept in touch all these years, on media and texting but she didn't realize how much she missed him until she saw him. Octavia joined her, hugging Well's side. She didn't seem surprised. "Octavia did you know Wells was coming"? Octavia smiled shrugging her shoulders. "Last night Bellamy contacted the crew, well his crew. He didn't want to be the only guy in the house of 2 girls so he asked me if he could invite them up. I figured our living room is big enough, so they are going to be crashing with us for 2 weeks". Clarke was so excited. These were just like the good old days. Feelings of past times rushing over her.

Bellamy was a couple steps behind with a huge grin on his face. "And why didn't I get that kind of reaction." Her smile fell looking at him, this was a nice thing that he did, but he was still Bellamy. "I think you know why". She said before turning to look at the guy standing next to him. She reached out her hand. "Hi, I don't think we've met I'm Clarke". The gentleman shook her hand. "Hi, Murphy. I am the other roomie of these two idiots. I didn't have plans this break I hope I'm not ruining the fun by tagging along". Bellamy laughed as they let go of their hands. "What fun, Princess is all business". She squinted her eyes at him. He had no idea how she had changed. Octavia threw her arm around Clarke "She is tuns of fun, just wait and see". Clarke looked at her with a smile happy that her friend stood by her side. They looked over the 2 cars that the boys brought. Murphy's was pretty dirty, but Bellamy's looked like it could use just a light clean. "So, when do we get to meet all your hottie friends, and by that I am including that I have already met one by meeting you". Murphy said smiling at Clarke. Bellamy didn't know why but that bothered him. His friend was hitting on Clarke, he looked over with a serious stare. Murphy laughing and patting his hand on his shoulder. "Relax Blake". The sorority had left the locker room heading to the parking lot. Murphy looked them over as they started taking off their shirts revealing their bathing suits.

He bit down on his knuckle as he saw one girl with dark drown hair and a dark tan take off her shirt, revealing a tribal tattoo on her shoulder. Clarke looked over at her waving from the group. "That is Emory, she is great. She's studying tech but she's on a lot of sports teams. Really nice girl". Murphy wanted to go say hi but hung back with his group of friends instead. Another car pulled into the lot; Octavia grabbed Clarkes arm containing her excitement. Out of the car popped Lincoln, and his friend. They both wore school lacrosse jerseys. The gentleman next to him was a little shorter but had medium length brown hair and was fit but stockier than Lincoln. He seemed to have a bigger muscle build. Lincoln intertwined his fingers with Octavia's kissing her cheek. Bellamy looked away as his sister was beaming up at him. The gentleman next to Lincoln swung out his hand to Clarke.

"Hi, you must be Clarke, I'm Finn. I recognize you from your picture". "My picture"? Clarke said opening her eyes to Octavia knowing that was her doing. Octavia just laughed and she turned her attention back to Finn. He was cute. Different than other guys she met. He seemed nice but she couldn't tell much from a first impression. "Hi, it's nice to meet you. Thank you, guys, for bringing a car and chipping in for charity. It's 10$ a car". Finn took out his wallet handing her the money before Lincoln pulled out his. He handed over a 10 too. "Like you said it's for charity". Octavia smiled at his kind deed. Clarke took both and walked over to the cash box near by depositing it. She pointed over at the van at the end of the parking lot. "If your interested we are also doing a blood drive. There is a bake counter by the van for when your done. I made cookies free of charge for donors. The guys looked over at each other signaling that was their cue to do the right thing heading in that direction.

Bellamy pulled out his wallet and Murphy too paying Clarke for their car wash and heading the same way. Clarke accepted depositing the money again and turning to Octavia signaling it was time to get washing. "I'm going to start on Lincolns car, why don't you start on Bellamy's since it's in better shape then Murphy's we can work on that one together." Clarke agreed walking over to the other girls to let them know that they were going to get started. They all started to pitch in and in no time the sun was hanging high in the sky above them. The weather was more humid than hot and the cold water from the hoses felt nice. The boys were finishing up at the van, hanging back and standing next to each other while munching on their cookies. All taped up Bellamy joined them being the last to give blood. They watched the girls as they moved over the cars washing them suds rubbing all over their arms, and shorts marking them with their dark stain indicating they were getting wet.

"I wonder if she's as sweet as these cookies". Bellamy heard Finn say. Looking at Lincoln smiling. Bellamy wanted to step over and poke him in the chest, tell him to back off. Instead he felt Wells hold a handout. "We aren't back home anymore Bell, give it a rest". He obviously felt protective of Clarke too, but Bellamy thought that's because Clarke was always like a sister to him. Bellamy watched Clarke as she leaned over his car. Scrubbing the windows on the car. Her hand covered in soap, her shorts spotted with soap and water. She had her hair tied back in a loose bun. Strands of hair falling and hanging along her face in loose curls. He felt his nerves jumble. The way he watched her, he thought she looked very sexy. That was until another girl with dark hair, tall and thin hit her with the hose. The girl laughed. Clarke laughed too after yelling out a sharp "Hey". "Thought I'd cool you off a little bit CG". Raven said. Clarke shook the loose suds and water from her arms. She reached for the hem of her shirt pulling it up and off her body. Tossing it onto the table with the money box.

Clarke wasn't all that tan, but she had some color to her. She had a lean but curvy figure and her shorts still unbuttoned hung on her hips fitting them nicely. She sported a salmon colored bikini top, and her chest looked amazing. The curves of her boobs fitting into the cups but sticking out of the tops just slightly round and firm. As she stretched to pick up the hose to rinse off his car, he could see the lean muscle of her arms and abs. Clarke was possibly the sexiest girl he had ever known, and she was no kid from home anymore. She was different. Bellamy swallowed noticing he was gawking a little bit. He turned his attention toward Murphy who hit his chest. "Bellamy you did not tell me that your friend was such a hottie". Bellamy had mentioned Clarke in the past but never in detail and not to Murphy. He was a player for sure. Raven yelled to Clarke that they needed to switch out the buckets as she mentioned she was starting on Murphy's car. Clarke nodded finishing spraying the hose onto Bellamy's car. "Looks like someone needs a refill". Before Bellamy could stop him, Murphy ran toward Clarke grabbing the bucket of suds. He picked it up and even though Bellamy couldn't hear their conversation he knew Murphy was up to no good.

"Need some help, just show me where and I can take care of this for you". Clarke looked at Murphy unsure if he was being sincere or not. He was one of Bellamy's friends and she didn't know him that well anymore, at least not like she used to. She decided to just go with it pointing over to where the hoses were. He was probably harmless right? Murphy ran over tossing the old water and filling the bucket returning in no time to Clarke. He handed it over to her placing it on the ground by her feet. Next, she continued to rinse off Bellamy's car before she looked it over to see if she missed any spots. Murphy picked up the sponge from the soapy bucket walking toward her as she turned the nozzle off. "You actually missed a spot on the top right there". He pointed toward the top of the jeep by the roof top. He was right, she had missed it but then again Clarke wasn't that tall. She moved over grabbing the sponge and reaching high up on her tippy toes to get it, still unable to reach. Murphy stepped forward and placed his hand on her side. His hand was cold, and she wasn't sure that she liked his hand there. He stepped closer to her, Clarke looking over her shoulder. Her reached his hand lightly grazing up her arm toward the sponge. He grabbed her hand in his and pushed it up a little. Still she didn't see how this helped she was still too short. "Let me just give you a boost there".

The next thing she knew Murphy quickly bent down locking her legs together and positioning her on his shoulder. Clarke could feel his hands on her upper thigh as she reached up. The boost wasn't actually that bad, his intentions might have been, but he helped her in the end. She squealed as he wobbled beneath her. Before she knew it, she finished wiping the spot, but Murphy hadn't placed her down. "Ok I think I am good now". Murphy looked up just slightly at her. "Are you sure, see anything else that needs tending to". A yell coming from the end of the parking lot made her jump. "Murphy that's enough, if you want to play around go a head but do it on your own time. We are going to unpack your guys stuff using my car". Murphy sighed as Bellamy reached him looking him in the eyes. His friend was challenging him.

Bellamy wasn't sure if he was laying it on too much, but he had to assert himself. He just watched one of his best guy friends make a move on one of his childhood friends, not just anyone, but the very same girl that was just giving his nerves a jumble. Murphy looked at him meeting his eyes. They read that he was just playing innocent, but he put Clarke down none the less. "Hey Bell, no need to get angry just helping a girl out right". Clarke looked at him with a shy smile. Bellamy read her body language. That was Clarke uncomfortable, and her feeling like that settled uneasy with him. He grabbed his friend walking away from Clarke, looking back to notice she was adjusting her shorts. They reached the other guys ready to pack up and go back to the apartment. Octavia had given them a key and Bellamy was going to set up the sleeping arrangements for Wells and Murphy before the girls got home. Octavia was hanging around Lincoln when he got back to the group. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be washing cars?" "Angry much big brother?" He cleared his throat running his hand through his hair and calming him self down. Why was he so worked up over Murphy? More importantly why was he so worked up over Clarke, its not like they talked or were friends over the years, yet he felt like he had laid claim to her.

Murphy hit his hand with his chest. "Oh, your brothers just mad because I got a little too close to his girl". Octavia turned her head at him. "His girl?" She questioned with a slight smile on her face. "Clarke is no one's girl, especially not mine. I just wanted to get this show on the road". "Well if you don't mind then Lincoln and Finn are going to come over later too, along with a couple of our sorority friends. We are hosting a pre-break party." Why would he care about other people coming over? He was slightly confused in what his sister was talking about. He nodded off toward the guys noticing his car was done. Just before he could get far enough, he heard Finn mumbling under his breath to Lincoln and Octavia. "Well if she's free to anyone I guess tonight is my chance". Bellamy looked back at them as he continued to walk away. Finn bit into his cookie finishing it and licking his lips. He followed his eyes over to Clarke, who was bending over and cleaning some of the suds off her.

He referred to Clarke as some type of prize, and it lit a fire inside him thinking of anyone's hands on her. When he reached the car, he loaded inside as Clarke moved out of his way glancing over at him with a smile and thanking him once more for his donation. He closed the door staring at her walking away. "She is not going to be part of some game for him" he mumbled under his breath. Wells looked over at Bellamy as he pulled out of the parking lot. "What are you mumbling about"? "Nothing" Bellamy answered. All Bellamy knew was Clarke needed someone to watch out for her, and if Octavia was busy, he would take that role.

**Bellamy is really starting to see Clarke in a new light, and he is unsure right now if he understands what that means to him. More to come. I hope you liked this chapter and continue reading. As always BE KIND **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The girls had a lot of customers that day. They made out really good for the blood drive, almost everyone who brought a car donated. Clarke's cookies were a big hit and they raised a lot of money for the Red Cross. She was counting out the dollar bills when Octavia threw her shirt at her. It was much cooler now than that afternoon and she needed it. She threw her shirt on setting the money down. "Hey so guess who's hosting a party tonight"? Clarke looked up at her, trying to keep her train of thought on how much she just counted, wanting to double check her numbers. "We are"! Octavia pointed two thumbs to herself. "And you planned on telling me this when". Octavia moved around the table taking the money that Clarke was counting and put it down back in the silver box. "We need to celebrate our vacation, and what better way than a party. It'll be small, just the guys and a couple girls from the house. I promise I'll help you clean up after. Please, Please, Please". Octavia held her folded hands out to Clarke. She knew she didn't need her permission. Octavia was going to throw the party anyway, but she knew she would always be included in her plans, that is why she asked in the first place.

Clarke huffed "Ok, but we are stopping at the store on the way home so we can pick up a few extra things". "Didn't you just go shopping"? Octavia looked at her helping to pack up the signs. "Yes, but I want to pick up some drinks and snacks." Clarke and Octavia worked over the summer and had saved up quite a bit. As much as she didn't want to admit it her mom had been a lot of help too, she sent her money during the school year and that was the only contact she had with her in a while. It showed her mom still cared. Octavia's mom put money in an account for her too. Now that her kids were out of the house and she was alone she had a lot more time to take extra shifts at the hospital and Octavia said she always helped them because she felt guilty about all the trouble she caused them when they were kids. She knew Octavia loved her mom though and held nothing against her.

When they got to the store Octavia went to the liquor aisle grabbing mixes, bottles of rum and whisky, and some disposable shot glasses. Clarke went to the snack aisle grabbing chips, dip, and some fruit. She also grabbed a couple jars of maraschino cherries and toothpicks. She thought she would grab some wings out of the freezer when she got home and toss them in the oven. When they got check out and back to the apartment it was getting close to party time. The sun was going down and Clarke wanted to get inside eager to get things prepped. When Octavia opened the door for her she was welcomed with the smell of pizza. They had driven Murphy's car back home. Octavia tossed him the keys looking at the boys chilling on the floor and couch in the living room all on their phones.

"Did you get her back in one piece"? "Better than she was before, and cleaner too I might add." Octavia laughed. Clarke was thinking she must have met Murphy before in the time that she visited Bellamy at school. They had a fun rapport with each other and her and Murphy was more like strangers. There were several boxes of pizza sitting on the counter in the kitchen making it hard to place anything else there. Clarke had her hands full and she struggled with her bags. Bellamy ran up by her grabbing a couple from her hands. "Let me get those, or did you want me to move something first". He was being oddly helpful. "No, it's fine just put them on the table". Bellamy did as instructed. Looking over Clarke in her wet clothes as she put all her groceries down. Her hair was really tussled now and her bun barely holding. She loosened her elastic shaking out her hair, curls falling all around her and landing on her shoulders. "Can I help with anything else". Clarke looked at him skeptically still unsure of his kind actions. "No, do you guys need extra blankets or anything or did you find everything you need". She peeked into the living room. Wells was on a blow-up mattress on the floor. Murphy had another mattress against the wall that needed to be set up still. Bellamy had his bed all neatly made after this morning on the couch. "No, we got it all, fixed it up while you girls were out and ordered pizza. Octavia said there were people coming over, so I figured you'd need food". She smiled at him. That was out of character for him. He kept his distance in the past, just going along with other people's plans. Not making them himself.

Clarke started unpacking the bags with Octavia. Bellamy wandered back over to the couch returning his face to the screen of his phone. Clarke whipped up the wings popping them in the oven and set some chips up on the table. Octavia was setting up drinks and when she finished, she yelled to Clarke she was going to shower and change. Clarke nodded yelling that she had a couple more things to do, then she would do the same.

Everything was ready and done. Clarke had showered after Octavia and wrapped herself in a towel to walk out into her room. Octavia's bedroom was right by the bathroom, but Clarkes was across the way. She felt eyes all over her but didn't intend to look at her audience. She just closed the door behind her as she got to her room.

Releasing the towel, she threw on a pair of lace cheekies and a strapless black lace bra. She pulled open her drawer to find a black strap top that hugged her chest but flared out at the bottom. The hem of it landing just under her belly button. She picked out a pair of white shorts slightly ripped and worn. She slipped them on and there was a small line where you could see her exposed skin. If she reached up you could see her shirt rise and her belly button stud, but if her hands were down there was enough left to the imagination.

She was happy with her look drying her hair and letting the loose waves fall over her shoulder. She threw on some mascara to her curled eyelashes and some eyeliner. Simple yet sexy, she looked in the mirror, happy with the end result. It was her house, so she opted out of shoes and went barefoot. A small knock on her door made her turn. "Come in" she called out. Octavia doesn't knock so she knew it must have been one of the boys. Wells slid open her door. She smiled seeing him. He left it open, walking over to her. "wow if I didn't know better, I would say I barely recognized you". Clarke laughed pulling him into a hug. "I'm not that different, I'm just more me now then I used to be. Believe it or not."

They both sat down on her bed, Clarke tucking one leg up and letting the other dangle over the side. Wells looked all over her room. "These are all amazing Clarke, you really did it you know". She played with her foot on the bed. "Yea, my dad was the one who pushed me, now I'm just trying to find my own way". She smiled. Her feelings from her dad's loss made her sad but she didn't feel the need to break down anymore. She had accepted that he was always there for her even if he wasn't physically there. Wells patted his hand on her foot and Clarke met his eyes. He was sincere and kind. Octavia showed up in her doorway, "You people ready to party or what". Almost 5 minutes till they told everyone to show up Clarke and Wells walked out into their apartment. Her phone going off. When she clicked the light on, she saw a friend request on her Instagram page. _Bellamy Blake wants to add you_ it read. She looked over at the couch his face buried in his phone. She wasn't sure if he noticed but she clicked the accept button and shut off her phone returning it to her pocket. She made her way over to the kitchen island where Octavia had poured several parties shots and was cutting limes. Bellamy peered over where they stood, his social media alerting him to the change. He clicked off his phone heading toward the girls, ready to party.

**Things in Octavia and Clarkes apartment are heating up, stay tuned for some party fun. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter and continue reading. More to come. As always BE KIND **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Clarke had let a couple of her friends in, introducing them to everyone and making pleasantries. Raven, Emory, and Harper had all showed up. They had met the boys and were standing with the girls in the dining room picking at food and pouring drinks. Murphy, Bellamy, and Wells all had cups in hand and were standing between the areas of the kitchen and the living room. Bellamy watched over everyone as Clarke went to answer the door yet again. This time it was the 2 guys from the car wash. Lincoln greeted Clarke holding up a bottle of Gold Slogger. Finn had a bottle too something green and in a thin form. Clarke squealed when she saw it, "Oh my god Midori. One of my favorites". She grabbed both bottles heading toward the counter to set them down. Finn's eyes followed her, watching her butt as she walked away, then raising his eyes to meet hers as she turned back to them. He was such a snake. Much like the guys they had back home on the team, always trying to get into girl's pants.

Clarke walked the guys over with 2 drinks in hand for them. Handing them off she turned toward their group. "Guys you remember Finn and Lincoln". Octavia ran over almost knocking the drink out of Lincolns hand. She popped a kiss on his cheek and kept her hand on his arm.

Clarke looked at Octavia so happy, a genuine smile on her face. One that Bellamy hadn't seen in a long time. She was happy. He glanced around turning back to Clarke beginning an awkward staring contest between them. He noticed how beautiful she looked tonight. Sipping on his drink he took two steps toward her. "So, this everyone or do you have more people coming?" She looked up at him. "Not your usual college scene Bellamy, I can imagine rows and rows of girls in wet t-shirts. Maybe throwing themselves all over you while another group fetches you drinks". He thought back to this morning when she grabbed him breakfast and juice. He decided not to mention it because it would just make him seem like an asshole to prove she had done just the same for him.

"No, I actually don't party much back home, I'm pretty busy with school. Don't get me wrong we go out, but it's not that crazy". Clarke raised her eyebrows at him in disbelief. He was trying to prove himself to her, but if she wasn't going to listen then what was the point. He chugged his drink stepping away from her to go get another one.

Octavia and Raven had pulled Clarke aside to do some shots. Raven had poured some tequila she brought in. She also carried a few shot glasses and grabbed 3 limes. She leaned in close signaling to the girls to do the same. "You know I think this place is a little too quiet for me, how about we cause some chaos. Remember the Greek games on campus freshman year?" Clarke and Octavia laughed. "No way" Clarke said waving her hands. Octavia tugged on her shirt looking over at her brother and then back at her. Curious herself if she could stir up a little trouble. "Come on Clarke, let's start break off with a bang". Clarke looked at her, she wanted to have some fun and her friends and her always knew how to make a good time happen. "Fuck it, let's do it". They didn't need to announce what they were doing because soon enough she was sure the room would have their attention. The apartment was small, so everyone generally stood within the same vicinity, getting a good show. The guys leaning against the kitchen counters now looked over at the group. "And what do you think their getting into with those shots". Lincoln asked Finn. Bellamy looked at his sister, knowing Octavia it would be something crazy.

Octavia held her lime, Clarke had hers, and Raven started. She licked her hand placing salt between her thumb and index finger. Clarke then placed the lime she was holding in her between her teeth, so the fruit part was sticking out. Raven downed the shot, licked the salt, and moved over to Clarke biting the lime in her mouth their lips just brushing, but as she bit down their mouth pressed lightly even just for a moment together. Bellamy could feel himself twitch. Raven pulled away laughing and giving Clarke a high five. "Like a champ" Raven yelled. "Who's next". Now more than the 3 girls were interested in this game. Bellamy noticed how Murphy moved forward in step toward the girls to volunteer. Finn did the same. He couldn't stop both of them, so he just ushered towards Lincoln and Wells to join the group. Emory and Harper grabbed limes too, Lincoln set his drink down and did the same. Octavia moved toward Lincoln eyeing him like he was her prey. She leaned down almost like she was going to limbo. Lincoln salted his hand and took a shot from the table as Raven poured more. Octavia placed the lime just on top of her chest barely touching the tip of her breasts but resting the lime there facing up. Lincoln smiled as he licked, drank, and sucked on the lime. Octavia sat up with a laugh and Bellamy couldn't help but look away. Ugh he did not need to see his sister do that.

Clarke was standing by herself holding a lime and shot. Octavia had moved away, and Raven was busy pouring shots. Finn was eyeing her standing only a few inches from where she stood. As she turned, she noticed he was staring. Bellamy didn't want to be that guy, but he felt like he had to. Just as he was about to make his way over Finn moved in on Clarke offering to be her partner. He didn't need to be that close to hear it; he could tell by the smile on his face that she accepted.

Giving it a why not shrug she heard Finn's question. Hey, it was a party, right? For a second she thought where to put the lime she was holding. Finn took her shot glass offering to bite the bullet, or in this case the lime. Clarke felt a little awkward not really knowing the guy but decided on resting the lime on her collar bone. It stilled there only for a seconds while Finn salted, and drank his shot. He moved toward her and she felt the juice splash over her shoulder and chest a bit. His lips rubbing on her skin in a very wet kiss. She laughed as he reached over to the table and handed her a napkin. She wiped herself clean, thanking him. He was about to reach for a lime so she could do her turn when Bellamy seemed to show up by her side. "Hey Clarke, got any more wings, the plates empty and I figured we could put some more out". She looked over at Finn who seemed disappointed that Bellamy had interrupted them. "Oh yeah I do let just go check the freezer, they only take 15 minutes".

That left Bellamy standing next to Finn, he looked him over thinking how much in comparison they were, he had nothing on him. Finn was shorter than he was, had the same amount of muscle, maybe a little less, but still couldn't hold a candle to him. "Known Clarke for long"? Finn asked him shouting a little as the girls put on some louder music. "Yea, pretty much my whole life, we go way back". Finn seemed surprised. Still he pursued his line of questioning. "Did you guys used to date or something, Octavia told my buddy she was single". Bellamy didn't really know how to answer that, if he confirmed that they were just friends Finn might make his move. If he said she was single, he still might make his move. He opted for a different way. "It's a long story, we've been really close over the years". Part of it he knew was a lie, but it left enough for Finn to think about. Finn nodded seeing Lincoln and moving his way towards him. Bellamy smirked; it was probably because he knew Finn was asking Lincoln what the hell for telling him Clarke was available. Lincoln had some hand gestures as he watched them talk and it only made him laugh more.

Most of the group had their fill of drinks and were hanging with food in the living room. Sprawling out on the couch, floor, and anywhere they could find. Clarke was in the kitchen setting up more wings. She took off her oven mitts and headed to join everyone. Bellamy reached the drink table mixing up some Midori, sour mix, and coconut rum. He placed a cheery in the cup and wandered over. He tapped the side of Clarkes arm as she sat on the end of the couch. She looked up at him looking down into the glass he was handing her.

"It's not poison right"? Bellamy laughed, "No Clarke, I'm not that cruel". Clarke took the drink taking a small sip. "Mmmm really good actually. Thanks". She took another swig and Bellamy was surprised how well she could hold her liquor. She had already had a couple shots, and a good amount of the cup she was holding. She was holding her alcohol well as if she had only a little to drink. The tension in the air over the past couple hours seemed to break for the two of them. Everyone was sitting around talking about college and memories. Embarrassing stories being shared by the girls and the guys trying to one up them with theirs. Octavia was sitting on Lincolns lap having her own conversation when she noticed Clarke sitting on the end of the couch. Bellamy was standing next to her and taking little sips from his drink his eyes drifting down every now and again to check on Clarke. What was going on with him, it almost seemed like he was into her. Octavia deviously smiled. "Hey guys I'm bored. Anyone into a game"? The girls were all for it and most of the guys. Bellamy shrugged his shoulders at the idea but agreed none the less.

"Since everyone is so into sharing stories, I say we play never have I ever". Raven held up a hand, "Are we taking shots if we did something or didn't do it". You could tell how much she had to drink since she had played this game before and now didn't remember. Octavia laughed. "Drink if you did do it, put a finger down". Octavia's mind twisted, they were all adults. "Scratch that" she looked around the room at everyone. "If you did do it put a finger down, if you have no more fingers then remove a piece of clothing". "Octavia, no" Clarke protested. Raven giggled to herself, "Oh come on Clarke everyone is pretty much acquainted now and plus we are all sisters. We can be adults about this". Clarke looked like she was ready to call it quits. Bellamy took a big swig from his cup; he didn't know if now he had too much to drink or if he was just wanting to joke around before he made his next comment. "Princess has nothing to drink to anyway, isn't that right Clarke". His comment insinuated just how much he had no idea how far she had come. She looked over at Octavia. "Someone hand me a cup".

The game was well under way now. They were using both hands which allowed a lot of questions, but people often asked dumb obvious ones so that the fingers could start dropping. "Never have I ever got caught fooling around with someone". Clarke kept her finger up but almost everyone except Bellamy and Raven had put their fingers down. "Never have I ever caught someone going at it and continued to watch". Harper asked. Again, Clarke kept a finger up, as did Wells and Bellamy. "Never have I ever" Bellamy rubbed his fingers through his hair trying to think. "Never have I ever used toys in the bedroom". Clarke was sitting right next to him; she shrugged her shoulder and took a sip putting a finger down. Bellamy was shocked, and very curious to hear that story. Clarke went next. "Never have I ever fooled around with one person just to get back at another". Bellamy wasn't proud of it but he put a finger down and took a sip. Clarke giving him a raised eyebrow look. "Don't judge me 50 shades". She peered her eyes at him before turning back to the group, continuing the game.

A couple minutes later Clarke had 1 finger up, Raven had really asked some dumb questions and Octavia had even asked some, eliminating people's fingers on purpose. They were those types of questions; have you ever texted a photo to someone? Have you ever kissed someone of the same sex? Most of the people just like her had done them. Murphy was now shirtless and sockless. Raven had a tang top under her shirt that was sheer so you could basically see through her shirt. Finn was shirtless along with Lincoln, Wells and Emory. Bellamy had taken off his socks but was still wearing everything he put on and Octavia was already in her bra. "Ok now let's get to the good questions people. Time to show a little skin". Octavia laughed rubbing her hands together while she sat in Lincolns lap. "Never have I ever hidden feelings from someone I liked." Murphy laughed standing up and removing his pants. Emory whooped at his actions. "Ok now I am not the only one, be honest guys". He laughed while taking his shot. People began removing pants and shirts, but to their surprise Bellamy and Clarke both put down their last finger. Octavia smiled, she got them. Now that she thought she was playing catch up with her friends' feelings. Had they felt this way all this time? All these years people could act like they are pushing people away when really, they were feeling things that were so great, they didn't know how to act on them.

Harper went another turn, "Never have I ever had to explain to my parents where I was late at night". Harper took a swig of alcohol. Raven rubbed her back "Sweetie your supposed to say something that you didn't do." Harper looked confused. "I think I know when someone's had enough" Emory started getting dressed motioning for Raven and Harper to do the same". "It's late I think I'm going to take these two home". Clarke stood up wobbling a little. "Are you ok to drive; you want me to call someone from the house". Emory shook her head and she ushered the girls out. "No, I'm good, I haven't even drank that much". Murphy looked up at her knowing moments ago he was sitting next to a beautiful girl with most of her clothes off. She looked down at him "That was all me, no need for liquid courage". His head shook in approval as he watched the girls leave.

Octavia ran to let them out and lock the door before sitting back down in Lincolns lap. Bellamy partially averting his eyes. And then there were 6. "Never have I ever given someone a lap dance". Clarke huffed taking another shot. She stood up taking off her shirt. "Really". Bellamy looked over at her. "Wouldn't you like to know" she shrugged his comment off. Bellamy turned away but he could see Clarke from the corner of his eye. Her perky breasts sitting in their lace holder. Wrapped tightly around her body. He looked over at Finn who was staring at Clarke, and at Murphy who looked around the room as he saw Bellamy's eyes meet his. "Clarke your turn". Octavia pointing to her friend while Lincoln began rubbing his hand on Octavia thigh. "Never have I ever had sex in public". Bellamy stood up taking off his shirt. Clarke knew he would, the wild college type, even though he would never admit it.

As the game continued Clarke had removed her shorts and Bellamy his pants. Almost everyone was either half naked or almost naked. Before Octavia could take another turn, she opted out of the game, grabbing Lincolns hand and announcing everyone that they were going to hit the hay. Bellamy knew that wasn't true and that made him a little uneasy.

Murphy was passed out on the floor and Wells agreed it was best to call it quits as he moved under the blanket of his bed. "Finn your welcome to stay if you want. There's plenty of room". Clarke was being nice. Bellamy so wished she wouldn't. "I haven't had to take a shot in a while, so I've had time to sober up". Clarke wanted to be nice and offer but she felt like the words had just come out on their own. She was feeling the drinks now and all she wanted to do was crawl into bed. She sat there on the couch where Bellamy had just slept the night before. "Hey Clarke, can I talk to you in private for a second before I leave". Finn suggested pulling his shirt over his head. Clarke stood up, unsteady on her feet. Bellamy caught her arm on the way up standing up next to her. "I don't think this is the best time Clarke. You've had a lot to drink". He looked over her she wasn't wearing anything except her undergarments.

He leaned over whispering in her ear. "And you aren't wearing any clothes". Somewhere inside her she knew he was right, but she didn't want him to know that. "You just noticed that now"? she turned to walk Finn out. Bellamy watching them as they stopped at the door. Finn said something that made her laugh, how he wished that was him making her laugh instead. She had a great laugh when she let guard down around people. She had never done that with him, not since. He shook the unhappy memory from his mind. Not wanting to ruin the vacation. He focused on them again as they exchanged phones. Finn wanted her number, that must have been why he asked her in private, because he wanted to call her.

They gave their phones back and Finn left, Clarke shutting the door close behind him. She walked back feeling her head reeling altering her balance and causing her to stumble. Bellamy was there in an instant to catch her. "Easy there clumsy". She looked at him pulling her arm from where he was holding her. "Oh, so now it's clumsy. I thought it was princess". She was slurring her words. "It can be both if you really want it to". She gave him a mean look; she didn't like that comment at all. She adjusted herself walking to the counter and grabbing the bottle of Midori to pour herself another drink. "I think you've had enough for tonight". She plucked a cheery out of the jar pressing it to her lips. Bellamy watched as the cherry's red liquid tainted the color of her lips staining them a deeper shade of pink. She looked up at him while she popped the whole thing in her mouth. "You have no idea how much I can handle". He assumed she was talking about liquor, but his mind ran elsewhere.

Clarke stumbled again almost dropping the bottle. "Ok that's enough for tonight". He picked Clarke up throwing her over his shoulder. He felt light pats on his back from her fists of protest. "Put me down". When he reached their room, he plopped her down on her bed. She curled up turning to her side and closing her eyes, exhausted. Bellamy took the blankets covering her body. He swept a curl out of her face tucking it behind her ear. Before he left, he could see the rise and fall of her chest. Reassuring him that she was asleep. He took one more look up at the picture of himself on the wall. "Sleep tight Clarke". Making his way to the couch he closed his eyes thinking about this weekend and maybe giving his time with Clarke a different approach. One that would get him a little bit closer to understanding where they stood.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter I am hoping to write a little more today so I can submit the next section soon. Things from here will be a higher rating I anticipate. Closer to the T or M as things change within the group and some of the characters. I hope you continue reading and enjoyed the chapter. Stay tuned for more. As always. BE KIND **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next day or so Bellamy made an effort to pitch in around the apartment. He helped Clarke clean up and do the dishes. He always made sure to tidy up the living room after himself and the guys were awake, and he even cooked a couple of times. At the end of the week he was taking out some vegetables from the refrigerator and setting them onto the counter.

Clarke had seen how attentive Bellamy had been. He kept his distance, but he would appear at her side asking her how he could help out. Since the girls didn't have class, they spent most of their time at home. Lincoln was over most of the time and one day he decided to take the group on a hike. Clarke had agreed but Bellamy hung behind, motioning for the others to go off without him. Finn had met up with all of them and was walking by Clarke on the trail as Octavia stuck by Lincoln and Wells and Murphy headed in their own direction as well. Finn and Clarkes hands were swinging next to each other as they walked up the hill. "So how did you get into art"? Clarke was watching her footsteps on the ground as she moved forward. "My dad". Little to no detail in her answer. "Oh really, I bet he loves seeing everything you've done around here and at home". Clarke looked up as him, "He passed away a couple years ago". Finn looked away feeling like an idiot for even continuing down the chosen path of conversation. "I'm sorry Clarke… I didn't, I didn't mean to". She shook her head. "No, it's ok I can talk about it now. A couple years ago there was an accident with a drunk driver. At first, I was really shaken by it but it's better now. I mean it'll never be ok but I can admit now that he's in a better place". "My parents are divorced". Finn blurted out knowing it wasn't the same. "What I mean by that is I never really spent much time with my dad after the divorce. It left me with a lot of questions about why he left my mom and me but at least now I'm not angry with him anymore". Clarke smiled up at him. "I guess we have something in common then." He quickly made a move to change the subject. "So, what else do you like to do for fun"? Clarke didn't really have a lot of other activities that she indulged in other than school, or art. "I like to dance; Octavia and I like to go out sometimes and hit the clubs. It's fun, like another form of expressing myself other than my art". Finn looked impressed to learn she had a side that allowed her to let loose. "The clubs around the guys frat are actually really awesome. They're on the other side of the Greek homes. There's this one that only opens once a week, its…" Clarke turned around facing him and walking carefully backwards. "It's called Ground, right"? "Yea, it is. I've been there a couple times. You know it"? "No, I only heard of it from my friend Raven. She spent some time bartending there. She said it's cool though, sometimes they play with the lights and do a black out night". She could feel herself getting excited talking about it. "Yea, you know they are open tonight, I figure maybe we can all go if you guys don't have any plans"? Clarke turned around facing the same way as Finn again." "You know what let me ask Octavia". She let him know she would be right back and jogged to check in with her friend.

"Hey O". Octavia was holding hands and talking with Lincoln when Clarke ran by her side. "Hey Clarke, what's up, enjoying the walk"? She nudged her arm looking back at Finn and coming close to Clarkes ear so she could whisper her something more private. "How do you like Finn, he's cute right. Seems like a nice guy". Clarke blushed as Octavia said it a little bit louder than she thought she had. Finn probably overheard her. "Yea, so anyway Finn said that club Ground that Raven used to work at is open tonight, invited the whole group to go. What do you think"? Octavia was usually the one to suggest to Clarke events that she wanted her to tag along to. When Clarke branched out and suggested one, she was happy to see her opening up. "Yea that sounds fun. I'm in, Lincoln?" She turned to see if he wanted to tag along too. "Yea, if Finn's in we can drop you guys off and meet you there later. That'll give you time to eat and get ready". Octavia turned smiling her biggest smile at Clarke. Clarke lagged back so that Finn could catch up with her. "Ok, so tonight then". They walked the rest of the path back down the trail to their car. The guys dropped them off at home and Clarke was excited to let loose a little more that night than she had allowed herself in the past.

When they walked in the door Wells and Murphy plopped down in the living room. "I am exhausted" Murphy said. "I thought this was supposed to be a vacation not boot camp". Octavia washed her hands in the kitchen drying them on a hand towel and throwing it over the couch at him, "Oh stop, it was just a 5-mile hike. Don't be such a baby". She laughed. Clarke thought the house smelled wonderful. She looked over at the kitchen counter to see onions, peppers, cilantro, tomatoes all chopped. She saw a pile of tortillas and fresh graded cheese. Lying next to those was a bowl of chips and what looked like homemade guacamole. Bellamy was cooking something in the pan that gave off a savory smell. He had a towel hanging over his shoulder and his sleeves were rolled up past his elbows.

Bellamy heard the group come in, smiling at his sister as she washed her hands after their hike. Clarke walked over to the sink to do the same. "Did you guys have fun without me"? She dried her hands and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. "It was really beautiful; you should have come along. You would have enjoyed it". Bellamy recognized her friendly comment, happy that she mentioned that she wished he had come along. "I just wanted to hang back for the day". She looked over at the chicken he was stirring in the pan. "Did you plan on doing all this, making us dinner"? She pulled a chip out of the bowl dipping it in guacamole and biting a piece off in her mouth. "Oh my god Bellamy this is amazing. When did you learn to cook so well"? Bellamy smiled up at her while he placed the chicken on a plate.

"Well you know my mom had some issues growing up". Clarke looked at him softly remembering the stories Octavia shared with her about her past. "We were alone a lot, and then when we moved into town with you guys, she was working a lot of late-night shifts. I picked up somethings from watching cooking shows, and then I kind of found an interest in putting my own spin on dishes." Clarke had no idea how handy he had been in the kitchen. Murphy got up from the floor walking over to grab some chips on the table. "It's true you know; he makes dinner for me and Wells all the time. He's our own personal celebrity chef". Bellamy laughed at his comment picking up a stem of cilantro and throwing it at him. "You've been really helpful around here Bell, thank you for that. Usually I'm the one doing things around her, but I really appreciate it". Clarke wiped her hands clean retreating to her room.

Murphy looked at Bellamy as he finished cooking and started to clean the scraps up from cooking. "What"? Murphy smiled at him. "So, when were you planning on telling me that you're into her"? Bellamy didn't know what he was talking about. "Murphy there's nothing going on, we're just friends." Murphy nodded his head at his comment reaching for another chip. "Ok so your telling me you are helping out more and being all nice is just you being friendly?" Bellamy cleaned off his hands. "Yeah, that's all it is". Murphy peered his eyes at his friend. "So, it wont bother you to know then that Finn invited Clarke and us all out to the club tonight". Bellamy stopped what he was doing, freezing and waiting for him to continue. "Yeah, he was walking pretty close to her on the trail, brushing her hand as he walked". Bellamy squeezed the paper towel he had in his hand by his side. Feeling like not that he missed the hike that meant he missed out on a chance to get closer to Clarke and allowing Finn to get closer instead. "You'll be happy to know we are all going, that is unless you want to stay behind again?"

Bellamy took out plates for everyone yelling to the house that it was time to eat. He looked at Murphy. "What time do we need to leave"?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Clarke was laying on her bed after her shower about to get ready for the club. They had eaten a pretty good dinner that Bellamy made and had all helped clean up. Bellamy sat next to her at the table when they ate smirking at the sounds she made while eating her food. It made her giggle a little thinking about how he noticed. She was looking up at her wall of pictures. Her eyes drifting to the one she drew of Bellamy years ago. Even the picture had so much emotion to it, it was so life like and raw. Now that she was feeling closer to him the past couple days, she could remember the real Bellamy. Not just the one that she made up in her head. He really wasn't some party boy jock who was cocky, and pig headed. He was caring and honest. He was considerate and at times very charming. She noticed the detail she etched in his jaw, tight and wound. His demeanor focused on the plays in the game. It was sexy. Wait a min, what was she thinking. This was Bellamy she was thinking about, not just some random guy. She had known him for so long. There was no way he would even take a second to think of her in that way. She rolled off her bed heading for her closet. Inside she had a couple outfit choice for the night, pushing and pulling at them as they hung on their hangers. It was a tough choice. If they had the black lights on, she wanted something that would show up in the light. Something that was bright and fun.

Octavia threw her door open closing it behind her. She jumped, never used to the fact that Octavia had common sense about privacy. She was wrapped in a towel herself only her hair and makeup were done. It hung down straightened over her shoulders. A smokey eye and black eyeliner making her eyes pop. She jumped on her bed. "So, what are you wearing tonight, because I definitely need your help on picking mine." She had some clothes with her laying them out on the bed. Clarke took a second to look over them. She grabbed her black crop top. It was a one shoulder long sleeve top. She then grabbed the green mini skirt that was paired with a different top. It was small and tight fitting like a pencil skirt bottom. "This will look great on you". Octavia looked over the outfit turning it to her so she could see. "Yes, I love it, thank you so much. Now what are your choice"? Clarke picked three hangers. Octavia slid off her bed feeling the material of the first choice. "No that is going to be too hot". She looked over the other two simple choice. Both strapless dresses that looked good but weren't all that. She returned to Clarkes closet. She pulled out a plaid blue skirt and a black short sleeve cropped top. Clarke looked at her with a get real stare. "Octavia that was my Halloween costume from last year". Octavia smiled at her shaking the pieces. "And it will be perfect. Come on, blue always looks good on you and the black will help you keep cool. Plus, if it gets hot, you'll never know your sweating". Clarke took the outfit okaying it with silent protest. "Shoes", she asked? Octavia bent down holding her towel closed. She picked up a pair of black peep toe heels. Clarke had to admit, it was cute, and it went together well. "Wear your hair down, it looks best like that. Just bring an elastic if you need it". Octavia grabbed her outfit and let Clarke get ready.

Close to leaving time Clarke looked herself over in the mirror. She was showing quite a bit on her stomach, not that it was bad. Her clothes hugged her form delicately and her legs looked amazing and the skirt hung on her hips, flaring out but stopping mid-thigh. She left her hair down like Octavia said she put on some black cat eyeliner and a little white eyeshadow. Her makeup looked natural, but the eyeliner accentuated her best features, her eyes. "Clarke are you ready to go we are all headed out"! Octavia yelled. "Coming!" She grabbed her wristlet and phone opening the door to her room. Stepping out Bellamy was the first eyes she could see. He looked up from the keys he was playing with and his jaw dropped open. She moved forward smiling to herself that she was felicitating that type of reaction from him. He cleared his throat as she moved to the door, leaving with the others. Murphy laughed as he patted his friends' shoulder. "Huh, just friends right Blake"? Bellamy followed him out locking the door to leave, thinking tonight would be hard for him in more ways than one.

On the way to the club Clarke sat in the back with Octavia and Wells. Murphy and Bellamy rode up front. She watched Bellamy as he drove. He was wearing a tight fit v neck t shirt. She could see the formation of his muscles that lined his stomach as the shirt pressed against him. He was wearing a pair of straight leg ripped jeans. He must have showered while she was getting ready because his hair looked like it had been rubbed towel dry. She swallowed remembering his reaction to her. Clarke was more nervous suddenly. Not by his reaction but because she wanted more of the attention, he had given to her.

He dropped everyone off at the front, parking his car and letting them know he would meet them inside. They paid at the door and walked in. Black out lights filled the club. There were other lights by the music booth and loud music blasted through the air. Neon colors filled the bar area and a lot of other people were wearing neon bracelets and necklaces. Octavia pulled some just like those out of her purse. She cracked them placing them on her wrist before giving some to Clarke to put on. They were neon pink. Clarke looked down the white lines in her plaid skirt popping in color and the blue of her skirt shimmering along with it. Dark yet still a very seductive blue. Her skin looked so tan in the light. They headed down to the bar, Octavia and Clarke leaned over to order some drinks. The bartender reached out with 2 shots of some type of electric blue liquid. "Girls get free house shots tonight". They grabbed them, tossing their first one's back. Murphy and Wells looked at them both. "Sure, give all the free shots to the girls. And what about this pretty face?" He joked. Clarke leaned over ordering 3 beers and 6 shots. She handed the guys their beverage. "Clarke this place is amazing". Octavia yelled at her, over the music.

Clarke bopped along to the beat. She couldn't help it the music really was good. She looked around at the crowd of people, guys eyeing her as they moved past. "Where's Bellamy" she yelled back at Octavia as she too surveyed the crowd. "Why are you wondering. He said he would be right back, just had to park the car". Clarke shrugged her shoulders. "Just checking to see. I want us all to stay close together, that's all". Octavia placed her hand on Clarkes arm leaning to her ear. "Clarke, it's ok". Clarke looked at her confused. "What's ok" she yelled. "Let yourself have a little fun. We aren't back home anymore. Let yourself live a little. Even if it's with someone who makes you a little nervous". Clarke thought she knew what Octavia was insinuating. "I'm not nervous around Bellamy". Octavia laughed. "You may not be, but he is around you. Just have fun ok"? She smiled at her. Clarke couldn't help herself anymore. She turned to Wells, "Wanna dance" she pointed over toward the floor. Downing her shot before moving to it. When he placed herself enough distance between the bar and herself, he turned around expecting Wells to have followed her. Instead he was no where to be seen. Even in heels she was short, and she continued to dance to the music while looking around for her friends. It wasn't long as she moved through the crowd dancing by herself that she still realized she had no sight of everyone else.

She made her way to a set of stairs that rose up to a platform. She walked up, holding onto the railing and looking out over the crowd for her friend's familiar faces. It wasn't long before she felt a pair of hands move around her hips almost dipping forward on the top of her thighs, they gripped her tight. She wanted to move around but the body behind her pressed against her back holding her almost in the same position. She felt fingers grip her hips and scrunch her skirt material.

"I thought I recognized you. It's been a long-time baby. You look better than I remember". The voice gave her chills, like hearing a ghost. Clarke recognized the voice as the guy she dated from her past, freshman year. The guy that left her hanging, after they had hooked up a couple times. Her first real relationship and boyfriend. She had contacted him a couple of times before, but he never responded. It wasn't that great of a relationship for her, as she thought back. One reason she had changed a lot in college was because had opened her heart to him. He was her first, (of many things) and he treated her like dirt. Making her eat certain foods, telling her to lose weight in certain areas, dress a certain way, act a certain way. It wasn't until she joined the sorority that she gained some independence from him and started thinking for herself. Maybe that's why he left her, because she was no longer obedient.

"Well since we haven't spoken in a while, I guess you wouldn't recognize me now would you. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to go find my friends". She tried to move away but he held her in place. "Is that why your here to hang out with your friends and dress like a little slut"? That hurt her, she was confident in the clothes and body she had. She didn't have to prove herself to him anymore. Besides these types of outfits were the ones he basically forced her to wear when she was with him anyway. She would have much rather preferred to be dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt when she was out with her boyfriend, but he had to show her off like she was some trophy. He spun her around now pinning against her in the same spot. People danced around in the crowd, loud music, it was dark. She'd be lucky if anyone would see her up there on the platform trying to get away from him. She looked up at him. He was much taller than her. Lean body, but muscular. He had his hair spiked up and was dressed as one of those guys you'd see on a reality show trying to pick up girls for one-night stands at clubs. His eyes ran up and down her form. She just looked away in disgust. Waiting for a moment where she could blow him off, just like he did to her. Only this time she wouldn't be heart broken about it.

"You look amazing Clarke you really do". He reached up her sides, over the sides of her chest and up to her shoulders. Running his hands down once more on her arms this time. She was holding onto the railing and he pushed his hands down as he held her wrists in place. "I wish I could say it was good to see you Jake, but I think I'd rather not hang around and chat. Just let me go". He moved down as she turned her face as much away from his as possible. His lips pressing a kiss on her jaw. "Say please".

Octavia was at the bar when Lincoln approached her. Finn was with him looking around their group for Clarke. Octavia waved to her brother as he entered the club. He walked through the entrance to meet them. "Hey, no Clarke tonight"? Finn asked. Octavia was a little worried Clarke was standing next to her a minute ago but now it seemed like she gotten lost in the crowd. Octavia gave a worried look to Lincoln. He could tell she had her mind on something. Instead of answering Finn she pulled on Wells shirt, who was standing right next to her. "Hey, did you see where Clarke went, she was just standing next to us. I'd rather us stick together, since it's kind of crowded in here". Wells shook his head. Bellamy patted his hand on Murphy's shoulder. He gave a nod to Finn and Lincoln too. Octavia looked at him, he knew his sister well as she wasn't acting like she normally would on a night out.

"I lost Clarke; I can't find her Bell. She was standing with us just a second ago when we were taking shots". Bellamy was sure she was fine, but he looked over the crowd anyway, eager to find where she was. "It's pretty dark in here, I don't know if we'll be able to see her". Octavia jingled the neon pink glow stick bracelet that hung around her wrist. "She was wearing a couple of these; I gave her some so that we could see each other easier". There were a lot of people around and most of them had on glow sticks around their neck or ankles. Lincoln picked Octavia up, hoisting her up on his shoulder so she could get a better view. "Oh shit". She tapped Lincolns arm to put her down. She pulled Bellamy's shirt, rushing him toward her. Now he felt a little more concerned. "I can see her she's toward the middle where the section in the floor raises up. I think I see this guy with her and if I'm right that's her ex". Bellamy sighed, one more guy to worry about.

Octavia could tell he wasn't catching on, the time that he spent away from Clarke and her left him missing a lot of information about what had gone on in their lives. "No Bellamy, we need to get to her. That guys bad news. He hurt Clarke, in the past. He didn't just break her heart; he was physically hurtful". Bellamy felt his blood start to rush. As if someone had pissed him off really bad. Thoughts of Clarke in trouble filled his mind. Octavia pointed in the direction where she was standing. Bellamy did his best to push through the group with Murphy and Wells trying to keep up with him. Finn looked like he was trying to follow as well but couldn't keep up. Hell, Murphy and Wells had a hard time with how fast Bellamy was pushing everyone aside. It took him a while, but he finally could make out where she was standing. He saw her pushed up against the rail, the random guy pressing against her. That didn't set well with Bellamy at all. He could feel his fists tightening as he continued to push through the crowd. The knight to rescue the princess.

"Just let me go Jake"! Clarke yelled pulling again against her wrists. Jake placed another kiss on her neck this time. "Oh Clarke how I've missed your feistiness". A low voice confronted the two. If Clarke thought the music was loud before it all seemed quiet as Bellamy's voice toward over it. Jake looked over at Bellamy holding onto Clarke. "Mind your business friend, I'm just having a little fun here with my girl". Clearly Bellamy had made his intentions unclear before. Bellamy pushed his way over making Jake back up. "I don't think you heard me. Back off she's with me". Half of Clarke's body was tucked behind his back. She looked up at the back of Bellamy. Jake just looking over at her to make her intimidated by his unwanted presence. That only made Bellamy step in front of her more. He reached behind him both his hands going to her sides. Clarke felt a wash of relief. She not only felt that, but she wrapped her hands onto Bellamy's lower arms. His muscles flexing, ready to be challenged. Jake could have done it too. Until Murphy and Wells walked up by them. "Is there a problem here Bell, because I can honestly say I'm dying for a fight". Murphy smiled up at Jake. Wells just stepping forward to make sure Jake knew he was outnumbered. Jake held his position. "Just tell em' sweetheart, just tell em' we were catching up". Unlike Bellamy's lack of information Wells and Clarke had stayed in contact over the years and he knew who this joke was.

He stepped toward Jake, making him turn and face him. "I know who you are. We know all about you actually. So I suggest you run now while you have the chance, because I can assure you whatever harm you did in the past will be minimal compared to how much pain my friends and I are going to cause you now." Clarke smiled, thanks big brother. Jake looked over the three of them. "Bitch isn't worth the trouble anyways". He walked away Bellamy pulling away from Clarke toward him. Clarke reached out catching his arm. "Bellamy don't"! "I'm not just going to let him talk like that to you Clarke". She felt a rush when he said her name. He had rescued her, stood there to protect her. "Bellamy please". He turned hearing the urgency in her voice. "I just wanna have fun tonight, forget the whole thing". Bellamy tried to calm his nerves standing in his position next to Clarke while she held onto him, watching Jake walk away and out of the club. Murphy rejoiced as the situation calmed smiling and raising his hands up like some victory. Clarke and Bellamy laughed while Wells turned to Clarke. "Are you ok?" She smiled. "Yea, thanks to you". He reached down hugging her. She even turned to Murphy and gave him a hug making him blush a little. "Now let's get our drink on"! Murphy retreated to the bar. Wells following and Bellamy stepping in line. Clarke grabbed Bellamy's hand as he pulled her through the crowd making sure she didn't get separated again.

When they reached Octavia, she was still holding his hand. Finn noticed their reluctance to let go of each other and thought maybe he was being friendly, since he had just helped her out. Before he could step to Clarke Octavia leaned over in front of him. "I think Clarke's spoken for tonight". That gave him enough of a hint and he sighed watching her. Clarke was bopping along to the music unaware that her and Bellamy were still holding onto each other. Bellamy turned toward the bar feeling a pull, he looked back at Clarke realizing their hands were still touching. He smiled squeezing her lightly. She smiled back, thanking him for what he just did.

A couple more shots in Bellamy was bopping along to the music as much as Clarke. Octavia had moved with Lincoln onto the dance floor. Finn had found a girl and decided to ask her to dance, it was better than being alone for the night. Wells was drinking a beer at the bar watching murphy strike out with a girl as he tried to grind up behind her. Bellamy could feel Clarke tapping him on the shoulder as he shot back another drink. "Hey, I don't know if you want to but maybe you wanna dance, I really like this song"? Bellamy figured he'd give it a shot, it would just be two friends dancing together, having a good time. He grabbed her hand bringing Clarke out to the dance floor. The rhythm of the song held steady and Bellamy went to turn Clarke around so that he could face her. Instead Clarke moved in front of him pressing back against him. She rose his hands around her waist placing them on her hips. His fingers stretched out and his thumbs grazed her bare skin. Clarke pushed against him grinding her hips to the beat. He rested his head next to hers pressing against her. He could tell she still had the same smell, white peony's and lilac. It intoxicated him. Clarke raised her hand up touching the side of his face. He leaned his head down a little more. "I didn't get to thank you earlier for helping me". He could hear her gratitude in her voice. "No need to thank me, I just didn't want you to get hurt". Clarke pushed against him once again as she grinded her ass into his groin on the dance floor. Bellamy could feel the want, he wanted to be close to her. This time it was more than the "just friends" feelings that he had told himself. He wanted to be with Clarke, to feel her, touch her, know her more than anyone. He could feel himself grow hard beneath her with every move.

As she swayed her hips into him. Her hand left his face taking his left hand resting on her waist. She grabbed it moving it down to the bottom of her skirt and tracing it slowly up, so he bunched up her material and felt his hand run against her upper thigh. "Clarke".

Clarke couldn't help herself, from the minute Bellamy saved her from Jake she wanted to stay by his side the whole night. When he agreed to dance with her, she wanted to be like all the others in the club, grinding against their dates. Feeling the want from the other person, filling their needs as they teased grinding into each other. When Bellamy breathed her name, she could feel him grow hard against her back. She swayed her hips pushing more into him. One of his hands tucking his thumb lightly underneath the fabric of her waistline and the other rubbing fingers on her thigh. She could feel herself starting to pant, wanting more, needing more. He felt so good pressed up against her. Bellamy took a chance placing a kiss on the top of her shoulder. The slight touch gave her goosebumps the feeling vibrating over her skin. "Kiss me again". He happily obliged. Kissing her closer to her neck, lining kisses on her collar bone. "Bellamy, please". This was more than her asking to be kissed. This was her holding back from hiking up her skirt and having him take her right there on the dance floor. Bellamy tried to hold back but every time Clarke hinted for more with either her body movements or his name on her lips, he struggled to not pull her into him and claim her as his own, in front of everyone. "Bellamy". There it was again, her asking. He was weak, very weak. When she unexpectedly turned to face him, their eyes met. Her icy blue eyes finding his own. Fuck me written all over her face and how much he wanted to. He was ready to break.

They couldn't leave the club, since the others would have no way to get home. Instead as the music changed, he took her hand leading her from the floor. As they moved toward the back of the club Bellamy noticed an extra door, usually they were kept as storage for inventory. He took the chance to see if they had left the door unlocked, and it was. He led Clarke inside looking around to make sure no one noticed where they were headed. The door closing behind him. Clarke was standing there as he turned to face her, her face blushing and waiting for his next move. He reached up both hands on her face tilting her lips towards his. Stopping just before her lips, Clarke sucked in her bottom lip her teeth pressing into it making the skin turn white. "Clarke I've wanted to do this for a while". He crashed his lips on hers. Pressing hard against her mouth, he peeked his tongue out brushing her lips in the process. A slight moan escaping her mouth. He pressed on feeling her open her mouth to him so he could brush his tongue with her own. Clarke backed up into the storage rack. Feeling Bellamy follow her. She let her hands fall against his chest on the outside of his shirt and down to his stomach. Finding the loops to his pants so she could pull him into her. Bellamy growled at her actions. He let his hand fall from her face grabbing her leg up and wrapping it around him. She tucked her leg around his as much as she could to allow. Pressing his groin against hers. She pushed her hips forward grinding into his hard member. "Bellamy, god you feel so good. I want…". Bellamy pulled away running his lips over her neck nipping at the skin but stopping her from finishing her sentence. He didn't have to hear what she wanted he could feel it himself. He glided his other hand under her skirt. He could feel her wetness seeping through her underwear. "God Clarke your so wet". She couldn't tell why but the thought crossed her mind a couple times in the past hour. "Call me princess". Bellamy stopped placing kisses on her neck he looked at her with a smirk. Had it been because he was her knight in shining armor or the fact that he could feel she was so safe and protected in his arms. "Anything you want, as long as I can call you mine". He pushed his lips back hard on hers.

Clarke finding the hem of his shirt didn't know what this all meant, she didn't want to over think it but hearing Bellamy say she was his only made her want him more. She moved her hands underneath brushing her nails against his abdomen lightly. "Your going to have to stop that if you want me to pace myself, all this teasing is getting me worked up." He kissed back down her jaw and neck, his lips landing on the top of her chest. She was breathing heavy as Bellamy's lips moved further and further down onto the mounds of her chest. Clicking noises filled the enclosed space as the two forced their bodies apart. Someone was coming in. Bellamy moved away from Clarke, staring at their intruder. One of the people that worked at the clubs looking for supplies, before he could intervene and guess what they were doing in there Bellamy pulled her out of the closet and back into the club. He walked past all the other people in the club to find all their friends. "I think we need to head out". Octavia grabbed Clarke's hand as they all followed them out of the club. As they walked back to the car Octavia linked her arm in Clarkes. "Bell why did we have to leave I was having fun". Clarke smiled hinting at Octavia to look at her face. Clarke thought she could whisper over to her that it was their fault because they were almost caught having sex in the storage room closet but instead Octavia drew her own conclusions. From the small purple mark sitting on Clarkes collar bone.

On the ride home Clarke sat up front with Bellamy. Octavia sat in back on Lincolns lap making out with him the whole time. Wells and Murphy were in back with 2 girls of their own. It wasn't the distance in the car that made it awkward between Clarke and Bellamy. It was the fact that everyone had their lips locked except for them, and they probably wanted it most of all. They got home in record time. Each couple parting their ways. Occupying their sleeping spaces with their plus ones. Clarke and Bellamy were unsure if anyone inside would notice if they slipped away themselves, but they guess they were a little too busy to care. Clarke grabbed Bellamy's hand as he closed the front door behind them. She held her finger over he mouths and walked him to her room. When they got there, Bellamy acted like it was the first time he had been in her private space. Not sure if she would remember him carrying her to bed after the party.

Clarke slid the door shut, Bellamy standing dangerously close behind her. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck. He traced his fingers over the exposed skin above her waistline following up her sides and over her shoulders making her shudder. Clarke turned around looking into his dark eyes remembering the time they played never have I ever. When she admitted to giving someone a lap dance. The smirk appearing on his face, curious to know more than she had let on to tell. This time she held her hand out on his chest. Leading him back to her bed. She pushed him back gently, so he fell sitting down on top of it. He watched her as she backed up. Playing with her skirt and moving her hips from side to side. She slipped off her heels closing the distance from the height she was at to her normal height now. She guided her fingers back up to her top running them along the bottom before pulling it up over her head. Her hair fell in curls onto her shoulders. She watched Bellamy as his eyes looked over her body in desire. Leaning back on his hands to watch her as she moved. Clarke now in her bra turned with her ass facing him. She rubbed her hands up the backs of her legs looking over her shoulder. Scrunching up the material and revealing her cheeks underneath it covered in matching lace. Bellamy swallowed. He had never been so turned on in his life. He had one-night stands with a couple girls and there was his relationship with Echo that didn't lack passion. Clarke was different though. He felt comfortable around her and he had known her all his life. This new side she was revealing to him only built on that relationship making him want to explore their options more. Clarke tucked her thumbs in the side of her skirt pulling it down slowly and dropping it to the ground.

She rotated her hips around moving in his direction. He was far enough leaning back on the bed where it allowed her to place both of her knees on his sides. Still propped up in a upright position she pressed her body against his. He could feel her chest running up his, causing him to look up her boobs just glancing his face. Her breasts exposed by his mouth. Before he could press down a kiss she moved away. She repeated the motion a few times rubbing up him. He stared at her while she teased him. Her expression working him up. He could feel her sit up in a straddle position. She pressed her center into his lap and over his hard erection. "God Clarke, I don't know how much more I can take of this". She slid her hands up his chest pushing his shirt back. He got the hint leaning on one of his sides to pull it off. She scooted back just enough to run her hands over his jean zipper. Fanning out her fingers to feel his excitement. He growled when she squeezed him though his jeans closing his eyes at the sensation. Bellamy had always sat back, gone along with the group. Well a lot had changed with him too and as much as he wanted this to continue, he couldn't wait any longer. He needed his princess.

Clarke watched him as she ran her hands over his pants squeezing him lightly. She didn't know if it was the drinks she had or the events of the evening that riled her up. She just knew she wanted Bellamy more than she ever had in her life. Bellamy raised his hands off the bed pulling him into a more angled sitting position. He gripped at the skin around her waist with one hand and placed the other in her hair guiding her fast towards his lips. Their mouth crashing and pressing deeply into their kiss. Their mouths were needy pulling only for a second away to take another breath. Their tongues peeked into the other's mouth brushing it, tasting it. He pulled her bottom lip into his sucking on it. Clarke let out a cry for more. He left her lips kissing her down her neck. She closed her eyes tilting her head back falling into ecstasy. She was grinding herself into him getting frustrated that he was still very much dressed. "Pants" she mumbled. He broke off to look at her. "Pants take off your pants". He smiled as she moved herself more onto the bed letting him get up and do as she requested. She peeled back the covers of her bed tucking herself in them.

Bellamy lifted them as he moved on top of her. Clarke raised her leg and she could feel his fingers run up her thigh holding it there. He kissed her mouth first, then neck, then the top of her chest. She felt him pull her bra material down leaning in to bring her nipple into his mouth. She let out a sharp moan. "Mmm", the noise leaving his throat as he satisfied himself with her body. "I wonder if every part of you taste this good". Clarke was trying to clear her head to get a hold on what he was saying but as she felt his hand run toward her center, she found it hard to concentrate. Bellamy pushed their blankets back kissing down her stomach and her lower abdomen. He ran a finger over the lining of her underwear peeling them back slightly to kiss just at the top of her most private regions. She reached back to unhook her bra throwing it to the ground. While she did, she could feel a tug on her cheekies, Bellamy pulling them down her legs and tossing them in their discarded clothes pile. He ran his fingers along her inner thigh peeking his eyes up at her as she watched him. Moving his mouth close to her lips he pressed a gentle kiss there. Her breathe picking up and turning into a pant. "Hold on their princess, we aren't done yet". He opened his mouth and she watched as his tongue licked up her slit. She covered a hand over her mouth as she moaned loudly. He took his hand finding her sensitive bud rubbing it slowly with small circles. She couldn't hold on much longer, it had been a while since someone had touched her.

Bellamy pushed his tongue in and out of her circling her clit. He moved back watching Clarke as she covered her mouth, moans coming out of her but trying to keep quiet. He reached up grabbing her hand and she looked down at him. "I wanna hear you, please. I don't want to miss any part of this". He moved 2 fingers inside of her while still circling her clit flicking them in an upwards motion. "Oh god Bellamy" quicker and quicker her chest rose and fell. "I'm gonna cum". He raised his body up meeting his mouth with hers pressing into her but continuing to rub her down on her center. "Give it to me baby, please. I wanna feel you close around me". That was all she needed feeling her body's tingling release. He could feel her stomach convulse against his and he brought up his hand to cup her face. Instead Clarke grabbed his fingers bringing them to her mouth. He leaned back watching her before he pressed down for another open mouth kiss tasting what he just had on her tongue.

Clarke pushed against Bellamy bringing him to his back. She trailed her kisses down his body just as he had done. He raised a hand up moving the curls from her face so he could watch her. Ice blue eyes looking up at him as he felt her pull down his underwear. She looked him over, he was a lot to take in. He was definitely above average in size and thick too. She tucked her nerves away letting the want wash over her, nothing was going to stop her now. She lowered herself to the bottom of his shaft pulling out her tongue and licking up it. Keeping her hand at the base he watched as she brought him into her mouth. He threw his head back breaking his eye contact running his fingers through his hair. Feeling her bring him in and out of her mouth while sucking gently and flicking her tongue a little on the tip. He could feel himself holding his breath trying to contain his urges, until it was too hard.

He pulled her up and away from him. Bringing her down to his mouth once again his hands in her hair. He retreated just far enough to let out a sigh and bring her forehead to his. Closing his eyes. "I don't know if I can hold back any longer baby". She smiled. Leaning over him. He watched as she positioned him at her entrance in a straddling position. Little by little she pressed him into her. Letting small moans escape her mouth as she did. Her face scrunching as she adjusted to his girth and length. When she was fully pressed against him, she stilled her hands over his abs. "I just need a minute ok". He was satisfied with that, but he wanted to help her. Her leaned up bringing her down enticing more moans as she could feel him move inside her. He kissed her lips placing one hand on her hip. Clarke leaned down slowly starting to grind forward. Both breathing heavy into the other. As she picked up the pace, he gripped his hand tighter on her waist and his other squeezed her ass. Clarke had her hands on his chest pushing lightly to keep her balance. He could feel her nails scrape down over him for moments at a time before she let go. She sat up abruptly taking him with her.

He was deeper inside her at this angle and she continued to push and grind faster into his body. Clarke rested her head on his shoulders, and he could feel her face scrunch indicating she was holding back. Her fingers now running against his shoulder muscles. "Fuck I'm gonna cum again". The building presser in the lower parts of her stomach. The tingling up her arms. Goosebumps running over her body. She pushed up harder and harder against him as her met her thrusts with his. Releasing her second orgasm. It wasn't long before he felt the same feeling. Looking at her to make sure it was ok. She nodded sensing his end. He placed kisses along her shoulders as he came inside her. Breathing heavy and laying back allowing Clarke to fall on top of him.

Whatever just happened, whatever had caused it. Lines were crossed and there was no going back. He wondered if she would regret it now that they had come down from their highs, intoxicated with each other only seconds ago. He looked down placing a kiss to the top of her head. Waiting for her to respond to him. Instead she just rose up, letting him fall out of her. She turned on her side placing her leg over his and her hand on his chest. She looked up at Bellamy, spent from their time together. Her eyes met his lips and she reached up slightly as he met her for one last gentle peck. She rested back on his chest, and he held her as they drifted off to sleep.

**Things seem perfect for the two, now that they have overcome their old ways. That doesn't mean that their old ways have not come back to haunt them. Stay tuned for more. I hope you liked this chapter and are enjoying the story. I also hope you continue to read. As Always BE KIND **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Clarke woke up that morning feeling the best she had in a while. She could feel the rise and fall of Bellamy's chest as she looked up at him. She rose quietly and quickly so she was careful not to wake him up. She threw on her robe and stood at the edge of the bed. Not to be creepy, but just to savor the moment that was there in front of her. The moment that they had last night. His hair a mess as his curls pressed against the pillow, his bare chest exposed as the blanket resided around his waist. He turned, most likely adjusting to her missing presence and she stepped back slightly. He turned over on his side pulling the pillow against him and snuggling into it. A low "hmm" sounding from him throat. That wasn't the only thing Clarke noticed, as she reached for the door, she could hear him mumbling. Low and breathy, "Clarke". He must be thinking about her.

She figured most of her roommates wouldn't be awake yet and crept out into the kitchen so that she could start to make coffee and breakfast. She peered over into the living room, Wells and Murphy's girls must not have hung around much after last night because they were both sprawled over their sleeping spaces alone. She laughed as Murphy's mouth hung open sucking in air. She was warming up to him, getting used to him hanging around their group just like her other friends. Clarke grabbed the flour and a few other ingredients. Mixing up a quick pancake batter and sprinkling in a little bit of cinnamon into the batch. She heard footsteps and looked over her shoulder as Octavia reached out to hug her from behind. "Last night was great wasn't it?" She looked over at the boys, noticing Bellamy missing from the room. "No"! Octavia hit Clarke's arm and Clarke held her finger up to her in a shh motion. "You and Bellamy, I have to say I'm not surprised Clarke. It's about time you guys admitted the way you were feeling to each other". Had it been this obvious to everyone except her? "I just never expected to feel this way about someone O, especially someone I was such good friends with. Bellamy really seems like he's changed. He's so…" she thought about last nights events. "Protective of me, and kind. He's been caring, and gentle." Laughing to herself knowing he's been a little rough too. "That's all good news though, he doesn't care just about everyone like that Clarke. The only other time I've seen him so protective was over me, and I had to beg him to stop treating me like a child". Clarke didn't mind him being so protective, rather she preferred it. It made her feel safe. Octavia opted for a quick subject change. "Hey so I was thinking today we could gather everyone up and head for the beach, relax a bit for the day and maybe do a movie tonight, or Netflix"? Clarke had been dying to catch up on some shows that she had missed over the school semester.

"Yeah that sounds fun". Octavia grabbed one of the pancakes from the plate Clarke had flipped them onto. Biting into it and giving her thumbs up to her friend for a job well done. The sliding door to her room opened, Bellamy walking out of it still shirtless but now with his pair of jeans on. He walked over to Clarke, assuming her and Octavia had already talked about last night since she didn't seem surprised, he was leaving Clarke's room. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and Octavia eyed them as they started to become all gushy. "Morning princess". Octavia was about to intervene thinking her brother was being stupid, remembering Clarke hated that name. Instead she waited as Clarke smiled flipping the next pancake. "Morning babe". That was different. Octavia satisfied jumped down off the counter she was sitting on and poured herself and Lincoln a cup of coffee taking it back to her room. "Something smells delicious" Bellamy mentioned as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder over her robe. "Pancakes, would you do me a favor and grab some sausage out of the fridge. I want to get breakfast set up before I start packing lunch." Bellamy made his way over to the refrigerator pulling random objects out in addition to the sausage. "What are we packing for". The we implying he was going to help her. "Octavia suggested we take a trip to the beach today, it's not far probably 30 minutes but I would rather pack a lunch and get everything ready early so it's good to go". Bellamy poured himself a glass of juice taking a large sip. He pressed his back against the counter watching Clarke cook. "The beach sounds nice, I might get a little jealous though." Clarke looked at him. "All those guys seeing you in your bathing suit, when I know I just want you all to myself". Again, there was his protective side. A little possessive but it was very sexy the way he talked about him wanting her. Making her wish she had stayed in bed with him after all this morning. She didn't bother responding to him though, the satisfied took on her face was enough to tell him she loved the way he was acting. Bellamy placed his glass of orange juice down before running over to the couch and flipping over it landing on top of Wells. "Blake"! He yelled, and Clarke just couldn't help but laugh.

After breakfast was cleaned up and lunch's all packed Clarke and the others got ready. She practically had to fight Bellamy off her in her room as she grabbed her clothes to shower. His wandering hands insisting that they take one together. "Bellamy we can't just fool around when everyone can see us, we have to be a little sneaky about it". She felt his hands run inside her robe across her stomach and pulling her into him. Bellamy growled. "I don't care if anyone see's us princess, the world should know that your mine". She loved that. Leaving him to get ready Clarke left for the bathroom to shower. Not long after Octavia and her were running around grabbing towels, blankets, and suntan lotion. "Everyone got everything"? Clarke shouted. She heard a knock at the door. Bellamy seeing, she was busy ran to go open it. Octavia looked at Lincoln checking to see if he invited Finn. "Did you invite Finn to the beach, we aren't expecting anyone else". Lincoln shook his head; he didn't know what she was talking about. Bellamy opened the door, his mouth gaping open when he saw who it was. "Echo".

Echo stood there in a tight little eyelet dress with a black bathing suit underneath. She had on a wide sun hat and lunged forward throwing her arms around Bellamy and letting her bag fall to the floor. He didn't want to be awkward giving her a tight squeeze, even if he didn't want to. Allowing her inside he looked at her, questioning what she was doing there. How did she know where he was? Forgetting everyone else in the room. "Echo what are you doing here"? Echo looked at him surprised. "I wanted to see you on break, so I went to your house, but it was empty. I used the key under the mat at first when no one answered, and I found a printed copy of the google maps you printed out. I assumed you must be here with your sister and I thought I would surprise you". She looked around at everyone in the room, they all had blank stares looking at the girl who had just impeded on their fun day. Clarke must have gone to get something for their trip because she was missing from the group. "Echo we broke up, you cheated on me. I told you I didn't want to see you again". Echo looked down embarrassed as she knew everyone could hear him. She looked up at him with a pouty face. Running her finger down his chest. "But I missed you". Murphy called out from across the room. "Yea did you miss him too when you were spending another night in a different guys bed"? She peered over at him in disgust.

Octavia walked over to her brother. "Bellamy, hey" he turned his attention to see her. "What's going on Clarke is going to be back any minute so we can head to the beach. You need to". Just then Clarke appeared in the room looking around at everyone. "The beach, I'd love to go with you guys, then we can get a chance to talk Bellamy". Clarke didn't know who this girl was talking to him or what she was doing here. She placed down some sunglasses and flip flops on the table. Walking toward her. "Hi, I don't think we've met I'm Clarke". She looked over at Bellamy as Echo grabbed her hand while throwing herself against Bellamy's side. "Hi, I'm Echo Bellamy's girlfriend". HUH? What the hell was going on. She stepped back, Bellamy reaching toward her to explain. She slid her hand away from his. She didn't care what kind of explanation there was, this random girl was in her apartment insisting she belonged to Bellamy when just last night her and Bellamy had a romantic night to themselves. This morning he had called her his. Now she didn't know what to expect, but she felt betrayed, hurt, and alone.

All Bellamy did was watch her, his eyes in silence telling her they needed to talk. She cleared her throat trying not to cry. "I actually forgot something in my room, Octavia come help me find it and why don't the rest of you head into the car. Octavia and I will take our own. Your more than welcome to join Echo, you can hop in Bellamy's car with the guys". Bellamy tried to protest again "Clarke". She turned away from him as Echo reached out tugging at his hand. He glared over at her. "You heard her let's go hun". Bellamy hated Echo at this moment, he wanted to rip away from her and cause a scene, but it might ruin the whole day. He could drive to the beach and take a walk with her, tell her to get the hell out of his life and away from him because he had found someone, he really cared about that felt the same for only him. Then he could explain to Clarke everything, maybe ask the guys to help back him up if he needed it.

Octavia followed Clarke to her room. Clarke threw herself down on the bed, breathing in. She could still smell Bellamy's cologne on her sheets. She balled up her fist punching her bed. "Clarke, I don't know what you're thinking but this girl is nothing to Bellamy. Trust me, don't throw away". Clarke sat up looking at Octavia with tears in her eyes. "He didn't even say anything O, he didn't even stick by me. He just stood there letting her grab at him. And I'm so dumb because I was just another notch on his bed post". She was beyond hurt, she let Bellamy in again after all these years, she let her guard down. "Clarke that's not true please, listen to me". Clarke didn't want to listen. She wasn't mad at Octavia, but she listened to her tell her that Bellamy was into her last night and look where she was now. Clarke wiped the tears away from her eyes. She had to be stronger than this. She wasn't the girl in her back yard anymore. Instead she pulled out her phone, Octavia rubbing her forehead trying to see what she was planning to do next. She was surprised when Clarke spoke to the person on the other end. "Hi Finn, it's Clarke. Yeah, I'm good. Listen we are going to the beach today and I could really use some company." Clarke listened on the other end before responding. Finn sounded eager and excited. "Yeah Octavia and I will pick you up in ten, see you then." Clarke hung up the phone. "Clarke, I don't know if you are thinking straight right now. Finn's nice but". "But nothing" Clarke said. "Besides Bellamy has Echo you heard her." Clarke left grabbing her keys, ushering at Octavia to follow her. Octavia knew this was going to be a bad day. Her best friend, her brother. Both people she cared for deeply. How could she make them see they were both making the wrong decision? She just had to let the cards play out, and she joined Clarke in the car.

Everyone had pulled up to the beach, Bellamy getting there first and then Clarke a few minutes behind. He was surprised when he saw Finn step out of their car, he didn't know he was invited. He could feel his jaw tense as Finn opened Clarkes car door, bringing his hand around her waist as she moved to the trunk to get some supplies. They all walked onto the sand carrying their shoes and finding a place to sit. As Clarke set out the blanket Bellamy walked over to her, leaving Echo to get her own blanket and towel out of the bag. "Clarke, I need to talk to you, but there are somethings I have to do first." She wasn't looking at him. "Echo is". Clarke looked at him cutting him off. "Your girlfriend, who you seemed to forget to mention not only last night but the minute you got to our place". Bellamy could feel his stomach turn, he didn't like hurting her like this, especially when she didn't understand that Echo was not his girlfriend. He wanted to protest but Clarke just held her hand up. "It's ok save the excuse. I was just stupid enough to believe that you actually cared about me". "But Clarke I". Finn showed up with an umbrella placing it over the blanket Clarke had just set out. "Hey Clarke, want to go for a walk before we get into the water"? Clarke looked at Bellamy then back at Finn. She grabbed the bottom of her shirt pulling it over her head. She wore a baby blue triangle bikini underneath her clothes, as she shimmied off her shorts, they hung on her hips even lower than the one she wore at the car wash, but still tied at the sides. Bellamy watched as Finn looked over her, his blood boiling. "Yep, let's go". Clarke took of grabbing his hand. Leaving Bellamy jealous as ever.

Bellamy moved toward Echo not giving her a chance to speak. He grabbed her arm motioning them to start walking. "Explain yourself Echo". He let go pressing his footprints into the sand. Echo could tell he was mad at her. "Bellamy I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I was wrong. I should have never treated you the way I did, and I miss you so much". "You cheated on me Echo. I told you I never wanted to see you again and the feelings haven't changed. I don't want you near me, I don't want you here, and I don't want you in my life"! She looked at him, clearly, she didn't get the message. "But baby". "I'm in love with someone else". Love, did he just say love? It was a quick comment, but he had known Clarke all his life. She rescued him and O when they needed someone the most. She was kind, genuine, beautiful, smart, and so much more. Of course, he loved her, he just didn't realize it sooner. No matter how she felt for him, whether it was love or not he had to tell her, because he knew she cared for him too.

"Love, who do you love"? Bellamy didn't need to explain himself to her. "Are you telling me she's here? The only other girl other than your sister is that blonde bimbo from the house." Clarke was not a bimbo. "Echo watch your mouth. Clarke isn't like that; she isn't like you". Echo couldn't believe this; he had thought Clarke was better than her. She stormed off returning to the blanket to get her stuff and pulling out her phone. She pulled up her social media searching for Clarkes name. Private, of course. She was about to leave the beach when she felt someone grab her arm. "I saw you talking to that guy over there". She looked up at the stranger. "Yeah that's Bellamy. We were supposed to have a beach day, but this skank blonde snatched him from me. He's supposed to be my boyfriend." The stranger let go of her arm, "I think we should talk. I may know a way you can get him back, at least for the afternoon". A smile shined on her face. Little did she know she was playing a dangerous game with an even more dangerous man.

Clarke and Finn were on their walk, still holding hands. Finn was rambling on how he was so happy Clarke called but her mind was elsewhere. She looked out over the ocean to the side of her, thinking about Bellamy. It wasn't fair, just when she was happy and content. She really trusted him, she let him in. It wasn't long before she heard someone join then. Bellamy stopping in front of their paths. "Finn, I need to talk to Clarke". He looked over at her, she seemed unimpressed by Bellamy's presence crossing her arms in front of her. "I don't think Clarke wants to talk to you, why don't you just give her some space". He stepped in front of her pushing Bellamy back. "Excuse me, don't touch me. I think Clarke can answer for herself." Clarke still ignored him. "See, so why don't you go back to the blanket and let her be". He pushed him again. This time Bellamy turned his attention to Finn. Pressing his chest back against his hand. "Don't put your hands on me. You have no idea what's going on so back off before you get hurt". Bellamy clenched his jaw stepping forward and breathing down at Finn. He was already heated from Echo and he could take care of Finn no problem if he pushed him anymore. Clarke reached out touching Finn's arm. Bellamy watched as she asked him to let them talk. Bellamy grabbed her hand, but she ripped it out of his grip. Walking faster in front of him.

"Clarke! Clarke!" He yelled out running up to her side. "Clarke I never meant to hurt you. I don't care about Echo. She isn't my girlfriend". Clarke stopped looking him over. "Then what was she doing here, how did she know you were here. Girls don't just show up and say they are your girlfriend when they aren't". "Crazy one's do" Bellamy laughed. Clarke didn't think this was funny. She turned walking to the water and letting the tide wash over her feet. "Clarke, she found my google maps print out, I'm telling you the truth. I care about you. Please". Clarke didn't know what to believe. She just shook her head, her voice catching in her throat. "I just need to think ok, I need space". Bellamy understood that and he held back from wrapping his arms around her like he wanted to the whole time. They walked back to the blanket without saying a word. Finn was there next to Lincoln and he looked ticked at Bellamy. Clarke just smiled at him reassuring him that she was ok, before laying down next to Octavia. She put on her sunglasses resting her head and falling asleep.

Bellamy waited patiently as Clarke napped on the blanket. He was playing in the sand by his chair feeling it scrunch into his toes. How much time did she need, he was only here for another week? He wanted to tell her he loved her, he wanted to show her he cared. He also respected her though and he wanted her to know that if she wanted space, he could give her that. Clarke woke up rubbing her back. "Ow". She was getting a little red and in the heat of the events when they got to the beach, she forgot to put on suntan lotion. Bellamy got up grabbing the lotion. "Do you want me to put some on your back"? Clarke looked up lowering her sunglasses. She pulled her hair up and laid back down in the sand. Octavia was playing with Lincoln in the water and so we the rest of the guys. "Yeah, I guess if you could".

Bellamy grabbed the lotion and placed a knee on each side of her as he knelt down. He rubbed up her sides and middle back first feeling the smooth surface underneath his hands. He then took a little more and began running it over her upper back and shoulders, where she was a little pinker. He was careful not to apply too much pressure but massaged her gently. Clarke slipped out a moan as he rubbed into the tops of her shoulders. Bellamy couldn't help but smile, remembering last night. "Can you rub some on my legs too"? Bellamy moved his body down further putting enough in his hand to get her lower back and legs. He finished her back and rubbed up the back of her thighs. Squeezing her muscle in his grasp. He wasn't sure how she would feel but her cheeks of her butt popped out slightly, the little material she was wearing barely covering her up. He took lotion and rubbed it in an upper diagonal motion. His thumbs grazing over the area as he stared at her laying there.

"Bellamy". He broke his focus realizing he was staring for a little longer than he should have. He cleared his throat. "Um, Yeah"? "I'd like to get up now". He realized that she was still pinning underneath him. He got up handing her the lotion so she could put some on her front half. He watched as her hands ran over her chest, dipping down between them so she wouldn't get burned. Her hands then running up her legs toward her inner thigh. Bellamy sat back down in his chair placing a towel in his lap. He could feel himself getting excited. Octavia was in the water, Lincoln holding her in his arms where the water was too deep. "Clarke! Come in, the water feels so good". "Yeah Clarke, don't be a spoiled sport". Finn yelled. Clarke shook her head at her friends, knowing that if she didn't join them they would probably send Wells to go get her and throw her in. "Bellamy you too, get in here you big mope"! Murphy yelled over at him. "I'm good right here" realizing if he stood too soon, he might have an audience. He watched as Clarke ran over to the group first touching the water to see how cold it really was. "It's freezing you liars". She laughed pushing herself into the cold ocean. When a wave rose to hit her belly, she squealed jumping up so that it wouldn't hit her top half. Finn swam over to her wrapping his arms around her waist. "I've got you". Bellamy stilled watching another man around his girl. Trying his best not to go stomping into the water after her. "Space Blake, she said she wanted space". He whispered to himself, trying to calm down. What he didn't expect was Clarke pushing herself out of Finns arms as soon as he had grabbed her. She just smiled at him, and that gave Bellamy hope.

He watched as everyone spent time in the water splashing and diving under waves. They all were having a lot of fun. Calling it quits they all ran out, adjusting their swim clothes as they shook drying off with their towels. Clarke looked around for hers noticing it sitting in Bellamy's lap. "Oh sorry". He handed it over to her. She wrapped herself in it and sat on the blanket pulling out snacks for everyone. Another person walking around the beach handed a flyer to Octavia, before passing to the next group. "Hey guys there are fireworks tonight on the beach, do you guys want to stay the day, we can head back after to make it for movie night". Octavia looked over everyone as they shook their heads that they were in. They all spent the next couple hours doing random things. Sunbathing, breaking off into groups to go for walks. Murphy let Octavia and Clarke bury him in the sand, protesting as they left him in it. Wells and Bellamy threw the football around a bit.

Clarke watched as Bellamy stretched out his arm throwing the football in a spiral motion. She was laying next to Octavia on the blanket. "So are you going to give him the silent treatment this whole time". Clarke giving her the side eye. "I don't know what to say to him O. Last night was so perfect, I thought I finally put all the pieces back together. And then that girl…. showing up this morning. He didn't even try and tell her he had feelings for me". She swirled her fingers around in the sand. "I don't know, maybe he doesn't feel the same I do". "Clarke Bellamy is crazy for you". Octavia propped herself up on her side to talk to her. "This Echo chick showed up on her own will. He had nothing to do with it. I know they definitely weren't dating, or I would have told you last night". Clarke listened to her friend, if anyone knew Bellamy it would be his sister. They shared everything with each other. "So what do I do now, just act like everything is ok. What if it's awkward between us"? "Just leave it to me" Octavia said pushing herself up. "Octavia no!" Clarke felt a tug at her bathing suit top pushing herself deeper into the towel and bringing her hands to her sides. Octavia ran to Murphy whispering in his ear and handing the top to him. "Are you trying to get me killed"? Murphy laughed going along with it anyway. Murphy took off with Clarkes top in hand. "Hey murphy, give it back"! Octavia yelled catching Bellamy's attention.

Bellamy was about to throw the football back to Wells when he saw murphy taking off with a blue object in his hand. He looked over hearing Octavia's pleas. Clarke sinking into the towel unable to move. That was Clarke's bikini top, dammit Murphy. He sprinted towards Murphy swooping in to save the day. Playing around Murphy zig zagged in the sand. "Murphy, I told you, hands off". He yelled, catching him on a turn. Murphy fell to the ground throwing the top and raising his hands up in surrender. Bellamy grabbed the top running over to Clarke. "Hey are you ok"? She smiled at him. "Yeah, could you do me a favor. Hold this towel up and around me. Bellamy could see what she was planning grabbing the towel and shielding it around her. Clarke took the top quickly tying it around the top of her neck and tucking her breasts in their material. He tried not to peek, but he couldn't help himself, watching Clarke blush as she noticed the turn of his head. "Ok can you tie the back"? He placed down the towel reaching up to the strings. When he was done Clarke stood up holding out her hand. "Walk with me"? Bellamy agreed intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Bellamy" Clarke began. "I wanted to apologize; I know that Echo showing up here wasn't your idea. You've been nothing but a good friend this week and last night…." She tucked a hair behind her ear. "Last night was amazing, I have never been so comfortable with someone like I did with you. I know it might be hard, but can we just forget this whole thing happened". It took him a second to answer. "Yes!" Clarke smiling at his quick reassurance that they were ok. "And you don't have to apologize, you did nothing wrong. I know how you feel, trust me". Bellamy explained to Clarke how Echo cheated on him, and the conversation he had with her on the beach. She felt bad that Bellamy had been treated like that and wanted to make it up to him. They spent the rest of the day sitting together in the sand, holding hands and brushing each other's skin until sunset.

The temperature was colder now. The fireworks were going to start in a few minutes, so they all settled down on their towels ready for the show. Clarke grabbed her clothes from her beach bag. "Hey I'm just going to go change ok." Standing out of Bellamy's arms. "You want me to come with"? Clarke shook her head, "No I'll be quick". She ran to the bathrooms, leaving the group. When she reached the girls room she moved inside. The lights were dim, but she had enough light where she could find a changing stall and pull the curtain closed, allowing her to have some privacy. It's not like anyone was in there anyway, the bathrooms were used for the beach during the day. There were only small groups of people who stayed behind to watch the show. Clarke untied her top hanging it on the hook, she was about to do the same with her bottom when she heard what sounded like crunching sand. "Hello". There was no answer. She shook it off reaching for her bra. She clipped it behind her adjusting the fit. She picked out her long sleeve white hoodie. Throwing it over her head. It was thin material that clung to her sides, but it was warm enough for the summer nights. Crunch, there it was again. She peeked outside of the curtain to look around.

A large shadow threw back the curtain catching a hand over her mouth. Pushing her back into the changing area wall. The curtain sliding close behind him. He pushed off the hood he was wearing to reveal his identity. It was Jake. Clarke should have been surprised but she was so tired of his games. She muffled under his hand. "Yell and you'll regret it". He removed his hand. "What are you doing here Jake, don't you have anyone else to stalk"? He moved closer so their bodies pushed up against each other. "We never got to finish our conversation from last night". "That's because there is no conversation Jake, I told you I want you to leave me alone". She moved to the side, but he was too quick mimicking her step. "So you just go off and find another girls boyfriend to steal". "What are you talking about Jake". Clarke eyebrows furrowed. He wrapped his hands on either side of her Clarke's gaze looking down at him. Whatever he planned on doing it was shifty. "I know that you" he moved his face closer. "Spent time with another girls man last night". Reaching down to kiss her shoulder. She grabbed his hands pushing them off her. "I can tell you I did no such thing. And whoever I spend my time with is my own business". Jake reached to her swim bottoms fidgeting with the strings. "I remember when you wore this at that summer party, the big bash on campus the week of orientation. Remember how we snuck away to my place." It made her sick to think of him touching her. "Let's not hash up old times, now if you excuse me."

Jake grabbed both her shoulders as she stepped forward slamming her back. She could feel the wood of the changing room smack against the back of her head. He reached down pressing his lips to hers. "Jake stop". He continued forcing his lips on her cheek, her neck, her collarbone. "Jake get off me". He pushed his body forward against hers brining her arms down and behind her back so he could grab them with one hand. He reached down brining the other to trace the top of her bikini bottom. "I think rehashing old times is the best option right now". She felt a finger snake down trying to probe further into her bathing suit. "Jake stop! Let me go or I'll scream". He looked up at her before pushing his finger further along. "I think the only person you'll hope will save you is a little preoccupied right now". The wheels turned in Clarkes head, the only one who would suggest that he had a girlfriend, Echo.

Bellamy was waiting for Clarke to return looking in the direction of the bathrooms. "I think I'm going to go check on her". Octavia nodded, Bellamy standing up, walking toward the changing area. Echo ran out of nowhere in front of him. He sighed, when will this girl give it a rest. "Echo what are you still doing here"? "I told you I missed you Bell. I want us to talk more. I know you said you didn't want to be with me, but I really think." The first firework went up in the sky breaking their conversation. Bellamy looked up. Echo took this as her opportunity to catch him off guard. She leaped forward taking his face and bringing his lips to hers. Pressing deeply down into their kiss. He had his arms around her, pulling her off. "Echo stop, like I told you I'm not interested". Echo tried to push back to him, Bellamy keeping his distance. "Tell me what's this girl have that I don't". She looked at Bellamy expecting him to not have an answer. "Everything Echo". Echo crossed her arms mumbling to herself. "What was that" another firework going off, so Bellamy had a hard time hearing. "According to what I hear she's not worth the time". De ja vu crossed Bellamy's mind. He was in Echo's face. "Where did you hear that from". Echo stepped back ignoring him. "Now you don't want to talk, tell me where did you get that from". Echo looked at him with a smile. "I have my ways of finding out information".

Bellamy was in a rage; he knew Echo was up to no good. He knew little to nothing about Clarke and knew all of her social media accounts were private because he had requested to be her friend earlier in the trip. Thankfully Octavia was there to rescue him. "What are you doing here crazy"? She said stepping in between them. Maybe he couldn't do anything, but Octavia certainly could. Bellamy looked at his sister. "She knows something about Clarke". Octavia pushed Echo on the shoulder. Stepping toward her, testing her. "What have you got against my best friend"? She wondered pushing Echo's shoulder again. Echo looked a little scared. "If your holding something back I am sure there is more than one way to get it out of you. By that I mean you can either just tell me or I can rip your hair out of your freaking skull". Echo's eyes widened, yep she was scared. Echo held her hands up. "I just know that she likes to be a little loose with the guys she's with, whether they have a girlfriend or not". Octavia knew that wasn't true, not Clarke. "Your lying, now I break your face". Octavia held up her fist and Echo threw herself to the ground blocking her face. "No, No, it's true I heard it. Some guy stopped me earlier when I was leaving the beach. Said he had gone out with Clarke and he had gotten her to put out so early in their relationship. He said she liked to flirt with guys when her sorority would hold functions. That's why he stopped talking to her in the first place". Another lie, Clarke was always friendly but never flirty. The only guy that would be spreading lies like that is one that was capable of making them up himself. Though Clarke barely had many enemies. Ding, a light bulb went off in her head. She turned her attention away from Echo who scooched back enough to place some distance between her and Octavia. Taking off in the opposite direction.

"Bellamy, it's Jake". Bellamy looked at his sister worried that it might be too late. "I'll go check the bathrooms". Octavia went to go fill the guys in in case he needed back up. By the time Bellamy reached the bathrooms the firework show had been in full swing. Pop, Bam, Boom. The noise made it hard to hear anything. He called inside the lady's room. "Clarke are you in there". Come on baby answer me, he thought. He waited a couple minutes. That was still too long as the anticipation that she might be in trouble built inside him. He walked into the dim setting of the ladies changing room. There were a could sinks, bathrooms, and at the end there were a few showers with curtains. He pulled back the first two revealing an empty space. It wasn't until he heard a mumble at the end that he ran to it pulling open the curtain. He reached over grabbing the hoodie and throwing the guy back, making him land hard against the cement floor. He looked at Clarke as lines of mascara ran down her cheeks. "Are you ok". Reaching out to her. She shook her head. She had one side of her bathing suit bottom untied and her top looked wrinkled like someone was scrunching it in their hand. He turned around picking Jake up off the floor before slamming him down. He could hear a crack, not knowing if it was Jakes head hitting the floor. He wailed punches down on him. Having the upper hand that he was probably disoriented by the fall. "You think you can touch her; you think that you can treat a girl like that. You think you can treat Clarke like that. Well here's your first lesson". Bellamy's fist was bloody, he was punching with all he had. Jake tried to grab him at first but now he barely responded. Murphy and Wells ran into the locker room pulling Bellamy off him. Octavia ran into the shower covering Clarke up with a towel and grabbing her things. She ushered her out of there and back to her car. Clarke was clearly shaken but was in better condition now then when Bellamy found her. Lincoln and Finn joined the guys, helping them clean up and leave Jake bloody in the girl's bathroom. Most likely he wouldn't remember what happened and even if he did it was all their words against his to protect Clarke and Bellamy. They all packed up heading home.

When the group arrived home, Bellamy motioned to Octavia that he could take it from there. Lincoln and the guys dropped Finn off, not wanting any more drama for the night. Even if he didn't join them, he asked Lincoln to text him later to let him know Clarke was ok. Octavia helped Murphy, Wells, and Lincoln bring everything in and unpack. Bellamy got Clarke into the bathroom and ran a warm shower. "Ok we are going to get you all cleaned up ok". Clarke was shivering still in her bathing suit bottoms. Bellamy dropped the towel, helping her with her shirt over her head. "Did he…." He didn't even know if he could ask. "Did he hurt you, how far did he get"? Clarke shook her head. "No, he didn't get far, he tried but the most he got was feeling me up and kissing me on my shoulders and neck". Bellamy even thought that was too much. "I'm just a little shaken is all. I'll be ok". Bellamy turned to leave her to finish undressing so she could shower. "Bellamy"? Clarke asked. "I don't…Want to be alone. Can you stay with me"? Bellamy nodded, just turning his back to give her some privacy.

Clarke took off her top and bottoms opening the curtain to slip under the warm water. She could feel its relief wash over her, making her clean. All the sand, Jakes touch, washing off her body. Now all she wanted was the comfort of something else. She pulled the curtain open looking at Bellamy stare at the wall. The bathroom steaming up. "Any chance you'd wanna join me"? Bellamy turned around looking at her. Before she needed space, now she needed him. He was happy to join her. He took off his t shirt and shorts. Slipping next to Clarke in the shower running his hands on her shoulders kissing them lightly. Grabbing the soap to lather it and massage it over her skin. Clarke could feel the comfort he brought set in. She moved back against him bringing his hands up to cup her breasts. He fit his chin into the crook of her neck. They stayed like that for a little while longer before rinsing off. It didn't need to be about sex or intimacy. They had just felt the need to be close to each other, vulnerable in a way.

Bellamy and Clarke dried off wrapping towels around themselves. They left he bathroom for her room. Everyone else ready to settle down for a movie. Bellamy pulled a t shirt out of his bag, tossing it over to Clarke who stood on the other side of the bed by her dresser. "You can wear that tonight if you want". Clarke picked it up smiling and pulling it on. She had on a pair of grey cotton shorts. She looked amazing just as she was. No makeup, hair slightly wet from the shower after toweling it dry. She threw it up in a messy bun, little wisps of her curls at the bottom of her neck and hanging over the sides of her face. Bellamy threw on a white t shirt and a pair of sweats. They left the room to head to the living room. Octavia brought over a tray of comfort food and snacks. Trail mix, garlic bread, left over wings, popcorn, and some diced fruit. "I didn't know what everyone wanted so I grabbed a bunch of stuff". Placing it on the table in the living room. "Thanks O". Clarke smiled at her. The familiar dun dun of Netflix hit the screen. "Ok guys what will it be". Murphy rubbed his hands settling into his blow-up mattress and getting comfy. They had a lot of choices but in the end they all settled on pirates of the Caribbean. Funny and simple. Perfect for movie night. "I think Jack is so sexy" Clarke laughed as Octavia made her statement. "Beard and all huh"? She said tossing a piece of popcorn at her while she laid in between Lincolns legs. "I guess I'll have to grow one". Lincoln teased pinching her side. Octavia looked up reaching for his chin. "On second thought maybe not". Placing a light kiss there they turned to watch their movie.

Bellamy could feel Clarke heavy against his chest she must have fallen asleep during the movie. It had been a long day. He reached over trying to nudge her slightly kissing her temple as he did. "Clarke, baby. Let's go to bed". Everyone else was ready to call it a night too. Clarke hummed in his arms, turning into him and finding her nook. "I can't move my legs forgot how to walk". Bellamy laughed pulling himself up so he could pick her up. He cradled her in his arms wishing everyone good night and brought her to her room. "Ever think they'll give up all this cutesy stuff and just go back to being normal"? Murphy said as he placed his arm over his eyes. Octavia sat up reaching for Lincoln. "I hope not".

**Still more to come.  
I hope you are enjoying the story and will continue to read. New chapter coming soon and lots more in store for the Bellarke couple. As always BE KIND **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The days were passing by quicker now than before. Bellamy and Clarke had spent all their time splitting it between themselves and the group. They were walking around the apartment, holding hands. Passing each other and placing light kisses on their cheeks, or necks. Bellamy would help Clarke pick up and she could feel his hands wrap around her from behind when she did the dishes. Squeezing her to him. Whenever Murphy or someone would make a comment about the two of them, they just laughed it off or Bellamy threatened to punch his lights out. Protective over his princess. Finn had even come around the apartment a couple of times but kept his distance from the looks that Bellamy gave him. It's not like Clarke was showing him attention anymore. Sure, they could be friends but when it boiled down to it all they were never going to more. The last week only had a few days left before break was over. Clarke was in the kitchen looking over her class syllabus thinking about how to get through the rest of the semester. Filling out her agenda book to organize projects, study time, and tests. Bellamy walked up to her at the kitchen table looking over it all. "Looks like you have your hands full". "Yeah, well between finishing this semester, the sorority events, and fitting in some extra curriculars for extra credit my schedule is going to be packed". Somewhere Clarke knew what that meant. Bellamy would return back home, and she would be stuck here busy as ever. It made her nervous thinking about going through all these months alone, not sure what weekends they were going to see each other. Would talking over the phone be enough? "Yeah well mine is probably going to be the same. Even if football season is coming to an end, I still have my classes and work". Clarke rubbed her thumb over an eraser mark she made clearing away the residue it left on her paper. Staring down at it, there might be no time for them at all. She'd be alone again, and these 2 weeks had been so perfect. She could feel herself becoming nauseas thinking about it all. She stood up holding her hand over her mouth. "Excuse me". She rushed to the bathroom ripping away from him.

She barely made it to the bathroom before spilling out her stomach contents into the toilet. There wasn't much since she didn't feel sick, but she did feel that her nerves were jumbled enough to push all the water out of her stomach that she had been drinking. A knock on the door made her look up nervously, before she remembered that she locked it. "Hey Clarke, are you ok"? It was Bellamy. "Yeah, I'm fine I just need a minute my stomach is a little unsettled". "I'll make you some tea". With that last word he left, footsteps retreating from the door. He was being so kind and sweet and that didn't help how she was feeling. She stood over the sink now running cool water over her face and placing some in her hand to wash over her neck. She opened the door walking back to the kitchen table. Sure enough Bellamy was there holding a hot cup of tea. "There's honey already in it, and I added a bit of lemon too for your stomach". She smiled as a thanks. Bellamy pulled out a chair sitting next to her, he reached toward her chin pulling her face up to look at him. "Now how about you tell me what's going on up there cause I'm not a mind reader". Clarke sighed; she didn't want to sound pathetic. She didn't want to tell him how much she had been enjoying all this and didn't want to beg him not to go. "It's nothing I'm just stressed out a little bit is all. Really I'm fine". He looked at her knowing she was not being honest. "You're a bad liar". He pushed the conversation aside for a moment changing the subject.

"Ok so I have plans for tonight, since we only have a few days left." There it was again, the constant reminder that this was not going to last forever. "Yeah, what did you have in mind". She swirled her pencil on the paper making patterns as she moved along. "Everyone is going to some big block party tonight, for the end of the break. I figured we have two options. Either we can join them and cut out early so we can come back here and have a little alone time, or I was thinking I could make you dinner and we could stay in". Both options sounded appealing. She knew what block party he was talking about, over at Greek row. But time with him sounded even more appealing then being around the crowd. "Staying in tonight sounds nice, if you don't mind". Bellamy smiled to himself, looking down at he floor. "No that is actually the one that I was hoping you'd choose. That means I have to run out to get some supplies, why don't you continue working and I'll be back". Clarke nodded raising her face to his for a short kiss before he grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

Octavia and the others spent the rest of the time getting ready for the party. She insisted that Clarke go but when she saw Bellamy coming home with bags in hand, she knew they had other plans. Clarke was hanging around on the couch working on her computer. She was looking up different ideas for her final art project. She had to submit a portfolio containing a few pieces of her best work and a new piece containing any type of art that they had gone over. She could do a life drawing, abstract, contemporary, there were tons to pick from. Bellamy was off in the kitchen preparing things for tonight. Octavia came to Clarke to wish her good luck and she waved her off as they all exited out the door. The apartment began to smell amazing. Notes of hearty tomato, cheese, herbs. She was normally the one to cook so just sitting back would have made her a little uneasy. For some reason though knowing Bellamy was going to so much trouble for her it helped settle her down. She shut off her computer and placed it on the end of the couch, her notebook on top of it. "I'm going to shower and change before dinner, ok?" She shouted to Bellamy as his back faced her in the kitchen. "Yeah, no problem we still have a little bit until dinner is ready anyway".

Clarke opened the door to her room, looking down at the clothes she had in her dresser. All this time today she had been nervous about things ending between them she hadn't allowed herself to be happy in the moment that was happening here and now. She could let herself dread the day to come or she could throw herself into it all. Experiencing things as she went. She pulled out a deep maroon lace bralette. It was patchy and see threw, not really made for support but just made to be sexy and showy. She grabbed a pair of matching cheekies. She panned through the clothes in her closet next. Stopping at a black floral print low cut dress that she usually paired with leggings. She took the hanger out holding it up to her in the mirror. The bright red flowers stood out against the dark material. The neckline plugged down enough to reveal her chest but enough to hide it as well. The line stopped just to her upper thigh, which is why she always wore leggings with it. This time she tossed the bralette back in the drawer and took the dress off the hanger. She laid out her outfit and made her way to the bathroom to shower. She had expected Bellamy to come in there to try and join her while she washed herself down with her luffa, but he never did. She dried her hair with the hair dryer wrapping the towel around her and putting on her makeup when she was done. Nothing fancy just a little foundation and mascara. When she left the bathroom, Bellamy was pulling something out the oven and placing it on the stove. She made it to her bedroom without him noticing and closed the door.

She slipped on her underwear and the dress taking her hair and letting it fall around her shoulders. She took a small section pinning it back toward the top of her head. She tucked her breasts on either side of the dip line where her shirt dropped down, placing some fabric tape there so they could stay. She always had some handy in case her outfits called for it. Her breasts popped out toward the opening but left a clear space in between. She looked herself over, turning around to look at her but. The dress was hitched up slightly from the curve of her ass, but it hung down low enough to cover her entirely. She rubbed some of her perfume that Bellamy liked so much on her wrists and behind her ear. "Hey Clarke, dinner's ready". She heard him yell. Without taking another moment to herself she left her room heading to the dining room where the lights were dimmed, and candles lit up the covered space. There were 2 place settings and what looked like lasagna on the table. Bellamy came over carrying a basket of bread and placed it down in between their two settings, also placing a bottle of wine down with it.

He looked over her as she strode towards him, almost forgetting what he was doing. Clarke looked amazing. She would look amazing in anything but this time with her dress low cut and her hair and makeup done he was feeling a little nervous himself. She stopped in front of him, "Something you want to say". He gulped as she brushed her lips against his, closing his eyes and feeling him becoming turned on. When he opened them, she was standing in front of him looking over the table. "This looks amazing Bellamy, honestly". Hell, he didn't even know if he was going to make it through the dinner. She reached for her seat, but he caught her in his arms pulling her side into his chest. Growling as she smiled up at him playfully. "Princess, you come to dinner dressed like that it makes me want to skip ahead to dessert". She laughed. "Well I hate to disappoint you but I'm starving". A smirk appearing on the corner of his mouth, "Believe me I am too. Just not for the food". He placed a kiss on her neck as Clarke raised her head sucking in the air as his lips tickled her. She placed a hand on his chest able to push him back just enough. "Food first".

He reached out admitting his defeat and pulled out the seat for Clarke. She sat down looking over everything. "So, I don't know how you'll like it but I made a veggie lasagna with homemade Alfredo. Cheesy bread, and a salad. How's your stomach, I don't want you to get sick if you're not feeling up to eating this". Clarke was far from nervous now, she was feeling confident in herself, "I'm fine I just was a little stressed out earlier, really this sounds great".  
They plated their food and talked about the weeks to come over dinner. Bellamy was telling her how he had signed up for more history classes and Clarke was telling him about her final project. She had decided on doing a life drawing and was going to use different mediums to contrast off each other. "If anyone can do it, I know you can". Bellamy reached for their plates clearing the table. Clarke stood to help but Bellamy insisted she stay seated. She waited while he cleared everything except for the wine. Pouring them both another half glass. The bottle was almost empty, had they really drank that much. She couldn't remember but instead reached for her now replenished glass taking a sip of its sweet but bitter liquid. "I don't know how you feel about dessert, or even if you have room but I just got us some ice cream from the store. It's supposed to be from some local creamery it says" He placed down a small cup for each of them. She looked down at its swirls, pieces of cherry and chocolate. She took her spoon scooping up just enough to fill the tip of it and placing it in her mouth letting it slide out. "Mmm", she hummed to herself. The moan making Bellamy's mouth hang open as he watched her. She opened her eyes to catch his reaction before he closed his mouth shut. He picked at his dish as he watched Clarke eat hers. "You don't know how good you make that ice cream look". He noted.

Clarke could see she was teasing him indirectly. Instead she went with it. She dipped her spoon into her ice cream taking it out and running her tongue over it to lick it clean. Bellamy's jaw clenched tightly. He adjusted in his chair, Clarke getting the hint that she was the cause of his squirming. She leaned up onto the table next over towards his side, taking her spoon and putting it this time in his bowl. He watched as she plucked the spoon up repeating the same motion with her tongue. As she plucked it from her mouth, she made a quick sucking noise. She had her eyes on him, just lowering them enough to stare at his mouth and then back to meet his glare. "So…. satisfying". Bellamy couldn't help himself. He dropped his spoon and grabbed either side of her face. Pressing his lips into hers. Their lips moving forcefully against each other's and they broke away for small amounts of time to catch their breath.

He stood up from his chair scooping Clarke into his arms and carrying her off to the bedroom. Clarke had moved her lips down on his neck kissing and sucking there as he concentrated on carrying her to the bed. He laid her down holding himself up on either side of her head and leaning over her. "You have no idea how much your teasing drives me crazy". He began to place his lips under her ear, placing kisses along her neck and down onto her body. He was kissing her now between her breasts, trying to keep himself from ripping the dress from where it laid on her. "And these clothes, you really know how to get a guy going". Clarke closed her eyes feeling Bellamy's mouth all over her, each kiss burning into her skin as his mouth moved to another spot. She waited as he slid his hands up her thighs pulling the dress with it. He reached her underwear placing his lips over the material. He gripped her around her hips massaging his thumbs over her hip bones. "Bellamy please". Clarke moaned. "Not yet". His voice low and breathy.

He watched as he peeled down her underwear discarding it and returning to focus on the girl that laid before him. The girl that he wanted so bad. He felt a wave of insecurity wash over him as he thought about her returning to school. How he wanted her to know she was his, how he wanted to hear her say it. Bellamy kissed just over her opening eliciting a moan from her as he did. "Bellamy, please. I can't take this teasing much longer". She squirmed as he placed his kisses along her, feeling her wetness press against his lips. "Tell me you want me". She moaned again. "I want you Bellamy". "Tell me you need me". The sweet noise leaving her throat as she gripped her hands on the sheets of the bed. "I need you Bellamy". "Tell me your mine to take". She couldn't stand it any longer. She sat up looking him in his eyes, hungry for all things he had to give her. "I'm yours and only yours Bellamy".

He could have taken her right there and then. Instead he pushed onto the bed, pressing his lips to hers an running a finger inside her. He continued to poke his fingers in and out while letting another one slip in and his thumb just graze over her most sensitive spot. Clarke reached down trying to steady him as he moved faster. "Let me feel you baby, I want to feel you unravel beneath me". Clarke could feel the rushing of senses coming over her. She scrunched her eyes closed bringing a hand to the back of his head and pushing them closer together as they kissed. Her orgasm washing over her. She was breathing heavy as Bellamy moved away, from the bed. She was about to sit up and ask him if that was it when she saw him removing his clothes.

She slid her hands over the material that hung on her shoulders slipping off the dress and shimming it down her body. She was there naked before him and before long he was bare in front of her too. He crawled over her again, and she leaned back falling onto the bed. Bellamy lightly placed his body over hers propping himself up slightly on his elbows so he wouldn't put all his pressure down on top of her. He was brushing her hair out of her face when she caught his stare. "Clarke" he said kissing over her lips. She closed her eyes waiting for him to continue. Instead she felt his lips pull away.

She opened her eyes, her was smiling down at her, looking so, she couldn't think of a word for it. She had never seen this expression from Bellamy. "Clarke, I love you". She was shocked, surprised. She searched for truth in his expression, and that was when she realized. The look she had never seen before, because it was new. This was Bellamy in love. She reached up touching his face, sliding her thumb up and down his cheek. It came out as easier than she thought it would. "I love you too". Bellamy pressed his lips back down to her raising his body up and positioning himself over her entrance. Clarke bent up one leg to his side as he adjusted himself between hers. He pushed forward and she gripped his back, feeling him fill her like all the times they had been together before. I wasn't that this time was different, but every time he was inside her she felt so full of pleasure. He moved against her grinding into her body. She raised her hips up to meet his motions. Bellamy picking up the pace as he continued.

"Oh, Fuck, Bellamy". The sex was amazing. This time is was even more personal and she could feel every inch of her body calling for him as she gripped her nails into his back. "I'm close, don't stop. Please". He pushed on letting go of her lips and pressing his head into her shoulder as he moved deeper, harder, faster. She gripped around him feeling his own release shortly after. Equally exhausted by their activities. Bellamy rested under her chin and she could feel his hair tickle against her collarbone. "Promise me Bellamy" Clarke said as she laid there feeling his acknowledgement of her, as he rubbed her waist with his thumb. "Nothing will change with us, we can't go back to what things used to be, let's just move forward no matter what". Bellamy hummed underneath her chin as he kissed her stomach lightly. "I was just thinking the same thing Princess. I'm never letting you go". Clarke closed her eyes, knowing eventually their time apart meant he might have to.

**Thanks for being so patient for the update. I hope your enjoying the read and there is more to come. I hope you continue to read and review if you enjoy it or if your hoping for anything specific to come. Thank you again and stay tuned. As always BE KIND **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Clarke followed Bellamy to his car as he carried his bags on his shoulders, watching from behind him as he pressed the key to his car to pop the trunk. He placed his things inside and encircled his hands around her waist bringing her closer to him. "You really know how to make it hard for a guy to leave". Clarke thought there was nothing further from the truth. That morning she was in a pair of sweats, a regular t shirt, and still had bed head. "If I knew what you meant by that I would try and do more of it to convince you to stay". Bellamy smiled kissing her forehead and running a finger over her cheek. "Just being here with you like this. This level of comfort and home that you bring me to by just being around me. That is what I mean. I can't get that anywhere else". Murphy and Wells where packing their things into the car watching them as they said their goodbyes.

"Think they'll last"? Murphy said nudging Wells in the arm. Wells placed his bag in the back seat watching his friends. "Dude, we've all been waiting for this to happen for years, I know it'll last". He looked at Murphy, their friend was no longer available to be their wingman, their bachelor on club nights. This girl had him tied down, but Murphy and Wells had never seen him happier. This was right for Bellamy and if Clarke was what he wanted; he would do everything as his friend to protect that.

"I'm going to call you when we get in if it's not too late ok, I promise". Bellamy kissed Clarke again. Clarke looked at him with her big blue eyes, trying to push the concerns she had for them aside. They were adults. If they had decided that this long-distance thing would work for the mean time than that meant they had a commitment to it. Clarke watched as the cars left, leaving her standing in the driveway. She waved them off until she could no longer see their cars in view. Walking inside and plopping herself down on the couch. Everything in the apartment looked so different now. How 2 weeks could change her life so drastically. Octavia walked up behind her wrapping her arms over Clarke. "You going to be ok"? Clarke just sat there staring at the blank television. "Define ok"? Octavia squeezed her tighter. "I know it'll be hard for you, but you guys will make it back to each other". Clarke knew that it was possible that all this was possible it was just hard to not over think. She shook the thoughts from her head standing up and causing Octavia to stand back, waiting for her friends next moves. "I'm going to go get my stuff ready for school tomorrow and make sure that I have everything I need. This semester is going to be hard enough and I need to concentrate. Octavia let her friend go, she would be there for her, like she always had.

Clarke laid in bed that night tossing and turning. Bellamy's missing presence making her bed seem bigger than she remembered. She had been on her own all these years, she didn't need anyone but now, she felt more dependent on his presence than she did her own. He had called her when they arrived as her and Octavia were finishing dinner. He was tired from the drive, so they only talked for a short while before hanging up. Clarke wiped a tear from her eye that was falling onto her pillow. She took a deep breath, in an out. She needed to get some rest; it had only been a day. Way too soon to be getting emotional about all this stuff. As soon as she closed her eyes to try and drift off to sleep the most unwelcomed feelings overcame her mind, causing her to spiral into a dream that would bring her back to feelings she remembered long ago.

_They were on the football field laying in the grass, just her and Bellamy. She didn't know where everyone else was, but she didn't care. She enjoyed his company as he laid beside her. They looked over each other feeling the cool breeze brush over them. Bellamy sat up to give her his letterman jacket. "Are you cold"? She looked up at him nodding her head. They laid back down feeling the cold ground underneath them countereffect their warm feelings. "Clarke, Clarke"! a voice yelled in the distance. Her father was there walking towards her on the field. "Clarke where have you been, I've been looking everywhere for you". He watched as his daughter stood up, the jacket hanging off her shoulder. "It's late and it's time to go home". He grabbed her hand pulling he with him. Bellamy stood still standing in the same spot they were laying moments before. Watching her as they walked away. By the time they reached the school parking lot She had ripped her hand out of her dad's. "You didn't need to do that; I would have gotten home safe. You don't need to look out for me, because I'm not a child". He looked at his daughter, she would have never spoken to him like that before._

_ "Clarke I am just trying to keep you focused, look out for you the way a father should". Clarke backed away toward the direction of the field, her feet guiding her backwards and putting distance between them. "I know, but I don't need you to. I'm fine by myself. Bellamy would never hurt me, and I trust him". Her father stood watching as the space between them grew. "I wont always be there to look after you, I'm just trying to be there now". He sounded sincere, her father and her barely argued. This time was different though, she could feel herself being disobedient. Following her actions and denying his request as she turned away headed back in Bellamy's direction. "Well now I don't need you to be here, be there for me later. For now, I can take care of me on my own". She mumbled to herself. That moment she could hear a loud smash, glass and metal colliding with something. She spun around to see her dad laying there on the ground. The car halfway over his body and pinning him underneath. She ran over to her father, watching him as her turned his head to find out what had happened. "DAD, DAD"! She yelled trying to keep his attention, to keep him awake. He turned to her raising up his bloodied hand and gliding it on her cheek. "I only ever wanted to look out for you, protect you, and keep you safe. My little girl". His hand fell from her face and his head turned to the side; eyes open but lifeless. Clarke felt the shard pain in her chest, the emotions bubbling up and the pain burning inside her. _

Clarke woke up breathing heavy, shaking, and covered in sweat. She could feel her throat catch as she swallowed making it feel like there was a lump there. There were many times that she thought and dreamt about the accident, but it had never been like this. She couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. She reached for her phone. Clicking it on so the screen lit up enough for her to find Bellamy's name. She wanted to click on it, call him. She wanted to share her dream with him and hear his voice on the other end. Just to let her know she was ok. Instead she closed out the screen, looking at the clock. 1:30am, he was asleep. If she called him now, even hearing his voice it wouldn't change the fact that he would still be so far away. She placed her phone down pulling up the blankets and looking at her ceiling. There was no way she was going back to sleep, and even if it meant she would be tired tomorrow it meant that she wouldn't have to experience the chance that she would have the same thoughts, the same hurt that the dream she had brought on. She watched as the clock ticked on, and night turned into morning. Moving out of bed to get ready for class.

**Stay tuned for more, I hope your enjoying the story and will continue to read on. As always BE KIND **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Clarke was sitting by the coffee shop, on break between her classes, she had pulled a book out of her bag and extended out the legs on the chair next to her, in case near by students might try and join her. She wanted to be alone, or at least she was attempting it. "If I didn't know better, I would say that your trying to avoid people". She looked up from her page, Finn was standing in front of her with his coffee. "Was it supposed to be that obvious". Clarke didn't want to seem rude, so she placed her foot down, nodding at the chair and signaling it was ok for him to sit down. Finn pulled out the seat placing enough distance from her so that she was comfortable. "How are your classes going so far"? "Not so bad, I think that one of my professors has it out for me, but other than that I'm excelling as usual". "I pegged you for the smart type". Clarke scrunched her face in reply, "Smart type". Finn laughed meaning it as a compliment. "I mean that you dedicate yourself to a lot of different tasks, and you really concentrate when you put yourself into a project. I've seen your drawings, and the way you were at the fundraiser. After that it wasn't hard to guess that you probably did well in school too". Clarke knew that they didn't know each other well. They chatted over vacation when they initially met, but when her time was occupied with Bellamy Finn kept his distance respectfully. It might not be bad to find some new people to hang out with and talk to. To at least get her mind off things.

"I guess that could be right, but then again I would say your not that bad in school either. I've never seen you on any of the teams. At least not the ones that my sorority raises funds for. Which means you occupy your time with other things". Finn raised his eyebrow at her guess, "Actually I'm on the soccer team, there aren't a lot of followers around campus for that. Most of our season is indoor, and when it's outdoor it's usually at other schools. Their college didn't have the best field. "Oh, I didn't know I just assumed..." "No, you were right to assume. I do dedicate a lot of my time to school I'm an English Major, so I have to devote a lot of my time to reading, and writing. Doesn't exactly leave a lot of time for social interaction". "Yet here you are". Clarke pointing to his coffee. "Taking a break". "Much needed" Finn nodded his head, taking a big sip of coffee. He looked over at the book in her lap.

"What are you reading"? Clarke lifted up the book, it had a black and white cover, with swirls and drawings on it. "It's for art class, it's a book about different techniques using shades of neutral colors, most without color". Finn pulled a copy of Wuthering Heights out of his bag, "I would much rather be reading that". Clarke said, grabbing it out of his hand. She flipped through the pages. "One of your favorites"? She smiled up at him while she scanned over the text. "Another surprise". She was full of surprises, and if she was going to explore a new friendship with someone, they had to learn a little more about her than they already did. Which meant opening up to someone again. The thought a little more terrifying than it seemed. She bit her lip at the thought, come on Clarke, she told herself. Give it a chance. She handed Finn his copy back, watching him as he stood up to leave. "Um…" Clarke said holding out her hand to stop him. "I have one more class after this and I think Octavia is busy tonight, so she won't be home till late. Any chance I could convince you in a friendly dinner"? Finn smiled; he liked the thought that they could be friends. "I have class until 4, but I can meet you somewhere after if you want". Clarke agreed, she would meet Finn later or dinner. At least this way she could settle her mind away from her studies and missing Bellamy long enough to have a little bit of fun.

**Short chapter, but tons more in store. I hope you continue to read on and enjoy the chapters and story so far. As always BE KIND **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Bellamy was having a bad day; his coach was pushing him on the last days of practice before the seasons end. He was yelling at him on the field in front of the others and with all the things that Bellamy had on his mind that was the place he wanted to be the least. He held his head down staring at the grass on the field. "Do you hear me Blake! I'm talking to you". Bellamy looked up. "I hear you coach, I'll try harder". "These guys are counting on you to lead them, shape up son or get out". The offer sounding pretty good today. Yet, Bellamy knew that the season was almost over, and it would be a nice break, allowing him to finish catching up on school. He ran over to the team to run some more drills, pushing some of the guys and pinpointing the problems that came and went throughout the plays. The coach clapped his hands as he watched. "Better, much better"! It was time to hit the showers. Bellamy retreated next to Wells to the locker room. "Heard from Clarke yet today. You look like you could use a pick me up". Bellamy laughed as he began to undress. "Yea you could say that. We've been chatting over the phone, but she's been pretty busy. I'm falling behind a little bit in some of my classes and If I want to keep the scholarship, I think I need to hunker down tonight and get studying". "So that means no drinks tonight"? Murphy entered their conversation, clearly ease dropping from nearby. Bellamy shook his head, "Not for me at least".

They had finished washing up and grabbed their stuff driving back to their house. Bellamy walked in his room pulling out his phone, it was later than he expected, but the guys stopped on the way to get a bite to eat. 5:30, he could either pull out his materials now and get to work or just give in to a minute more and call Clarke. He really missed her and he thought clearing his head might have a benefit on his studying later that night. He clicked the video call button, most of the time they texted or chatted over the phone. This time he wanted to see her, thinking maybe she was already home, covered in paint and deep in a project.

Clarke picked up after a couple rings, music blasting over the other end, he had to adjust the volume a bit so he could hear her clearly without blasting his ears. "Hey Bell, I miss you babe". Bellamy was relieved to hear her voice, and that she was thinking of him. "I miss you too. You out with Octavia. I don't want to ruin your night, just needed to hear your voice". "Octavia is busy most of the night, either with Lincoln or with classes, she didn't specify. Everything ok"? He could always count on her to be there for him. She was concerned and it felt nice to know someone was looking out for his well-being. Any of his other friends would have bypassed the comment. "Yea babe, just a rough day. A lot on my mind with the end of the season and I'm falling behind in some of my classes, I just…" He could hear someone on the other end. Not that it bothered him, but if she wasn't out with Octavia then who was she with? Suddenly Finn popped his face over her phone, Clarke laughing at something he said. What the hell was Finn doing there. Usually he had only hung around them if Lincoln joined, and still it was a group. Not the two by themselves. "Hey Bellamy, your missing out on some great tacos". He bit into one watching as he chewed over the screen before leaving. Clarke moved her phone up as she pushed him back in his seat.

"I ran into Finn earlier between classes, we decided on getting a bite. Now tell me what I can do to help. You said your falling behind. Maybe we can figure out a way to adjust your schedule." Bellamy cut her off. "You know what don't worry about it, I am putting in some extra study time tonight, just wanted to call and wish you a good night. Have fun and I'll talk to you sometime tomorrow". He reached for the end button before Clarke had a chance to answer. He threw his phone on his bed, rubbing his arm with his other hand. "Dammit" he yelled. Wells opened the door to his room; he didn't know they were still there. "Hey everything ok"? Bellamy looked up at him grabbing his jacket from his chair, "Yeah, fine. Now how about those drinks". Wells looked at him suspiciously, he thought he was studying for the night. Whatever it was Bellamy's mind was made up. They were going out for drinks.

Clarke checked her phone; Bellamy had hung up abruptly and she didn't even get a chance to say goodbye or love you. It wasn't something she did or said was it? She pulled up her texts, "Love you". She hit send putting her phone down and returning to their conversation. "So, what is the boyfriend up to tonight"? "I'm not sure actually, he said he was having a rough day, and he was going to go study, but I can call him later". She shrugged her shoulders. "Yea, I'm sure everything will be ok. He's really a good guy you know. When I first met him, I was…." Finn laughed a little bit to himself. He rubbed the back on his neck. "What, you were what". Clarke feeling a little defensive of her boyfriend. "I was a bit jealous actually. I was told that you were single, by Lincoln, and well when I had figured out that Bellamy already knew you so well. It kind of put a damper on my plans". "Your plans"? Clarke had never been the object of a man's desire, or at least not that she could see. "I wanted to ask you out, I thought maybe we could have hit it off". She raised her glass, chuckling to herself. "Well here we are out, and I would say we are hitting it off. As friends". Finn smiled at her choice of words, raising his glass to her "Friends".

Clarke had gotten in a little later than she expected, putting her take out bag on the counter. "Octavia you home"? Octavia held a hand up from the couch where she was crashing. "Barely able to move, classes killed me today and I am whipped". Clarke grabbed the bag handing it over to her. Looking down over the couch. "I brought you some food". Octavia propped herself up, happily. A complete mood change. She grabbed the bag opening to the tacos. "Omg you are my savior; I feel bad though knowing you were out on your own. I would have cut class early if you called me". Clarke walked to the fridge to get a bottle of water for her before rejoining her, now sitting next to her on the couch. "I wasn't alone, Finn joined me". Octavia stopped mid bite looking over Clarke. "Finn, that's new. Anything you wanna tell me about there"? Clarke laughed kicking her with her foot. "No, nothing interesting. I spend all my time with either you or the girls. I figured when I ran into Finn today on campus, that I take advantage of the opportunity to make a new friend". Octavia smiled at Clarke, "It's not like you to put yourself out there. But I'm proud of you, I can tell you that". "Why thank you for your approval. I'm going to shower and get ready for bed, then call Bell again. I know he said he was busy but I wanna ring him just in case".

Octavia waved her off, her mouth full with food. Clarke showered, and got ready for bed like she said pulling out her phone and calling Bellamy before she called it a night. He didn't text her back after she sent him the last text and she wanted to make sure he was ok. No answer on the other line, just his voicemail. He's probably studying and doesn't want to be bothered. She put her phone on the charger, settling into her sheets. Ready to fall asleep content that tonight, enough stress was off her mind where she could get a good night's rest. Clarke was awoken by the repetitive buzzing of her phone. It must have been going off for a while now. She looked down. 3:10am, who the hell was calling her at this hour. She squinted her eyes at the lit-up screen. Sliding over the green answering button. "Hello". It was Bellamy on the other end, and he was clearly wasted. "Why hello Princess". She assumed he must be out with the guys, they could usually rope him into a night out, when she knew he wanted to study. That wasn't going to help him when he was falling behind. It didn't matter though; she wouldn't bring that up tonight. Not when his head was not in the right place. "I can tell someone is having a good time, are you just getting home. You didn't drive right"? He laughed on the other end. "No, no, no. My sweet Princess. I didn't drive. I'm not that irresponsible. Wells called a car for us".

Yea he definitely went out with the guys, she would have to call Wells tomorrow and scold him for his irresponsibility. "Well as long as your safe and feeling better. Listen it's late why don't you get some sleep. I can call you tomorrow, presumably after your hangover is done". "You want me to leave you alone, so you can get back to him don't you". Clarke didn't know the him that he was referring to. "What him, I'm home alone Bellamy. Like always". "You sure you didn't invite him home, or maybe he weaseled his way in just like he did when I left, to have dinner with you". Now she was catching on. "You mean Finn, Bell it was a friendly dinner. I've been sleeping like crap lately, and it was a nice night to just get my mind off things. I don't know why I have to explain this to you it's not like I did anything wrong".

She was getting a little worked up, how could he think of her like that. He knew her better than anyone, like she would ever hurt him in that way. "You say that now, but soon enough he'll make his move". Clarke cut him off sitting up in her bed, she was wide awake now. "And I can make my own choices regardless of who makes what moves. I am my own person, and I have a boyfriend, or did you forget". Bellamy must have fallen asleep on the other end, only making her more mad. She didn't know if he heard the last part or if he drifted off before then. She hit the end call button. Throwing her phone on her bed and running her hands through her hair. She had done nothing wrong; it was just a fun night out. Even if she wanted to look at it from his perspective there was nothing to be worried about because Clarke was not that type of girl. She threw herself back on the bed, thoughts reeling. If she wasn't going to get any more sleep, she might as well blow off some steam. She got dressed, moving through the apartment. She decided on a run. Quietly leaving and grabbing her house key. She needed to clear her mind.

**Lots going on for Bellarke but nothing that they cant fix. I hope you enjoyed the read and will continue to read on. Stay tuned for more and I would appreciate the review if you have one. Thanks again and as always BE KIND **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Bellamy woke up the next day with a screaming headache. His alarm going off loud enough to cause a thrumming pain to radiate through his head. 10:45am, he was already late for his first class. He hit off his alarm before sitting up. He would have to think of some excuse and visit his professor so maybe she would take some pity on him. Letting him make up the work he missed and get his notes from another student. He looked through his phone, no messages. Just the one from last night. He could remember calling Clarke and talking to her, feeling jealous that she was out with Finn instead of him. There was nothing he could do about that. He was hours away and Finn was a nice guy. He really had no reason to be mad, he knew Clarke would never do anything, but he couldn't help but feel protective over her. He didn't remember anything though after they reached the bar last night. Throwing back beers and shots with the guys. The door to his bedroom opened. "Skipping classes today does not sound like a bad idea". Wells plopped himself down on the chair in the corner of the room, signaling he was feeling equally sluggish. "You too huh"? Wells closed his eyes throwing his head back and taking a long swig of water from the bottle he carried with him. He tossed it to Bellamy, "I think I could have done without the wake up call this morning too. I forgot to turn my phone off". "You set your alarm too, the ringing is going to be in my head for at least a couple hours". Wells sat up leaning forward, his arms on his knees. "No, I'm talking about the ass chewing Clarke did this morning". Bellamy sat up surprised looking at Wells. "Clarke called you"? Why didn't she call him?

"Yeah, she chewed me out for taking you away from studying last night. Told me I was being irresponsible as your friend. That if she were here right now, she would do her best to beat me up". He chuckled a little at the last part, Clarke was fit but not fit enough to take Wells on. "Well serves you right then". Bellamy laughed, secretly knowing it was equally his fault for shrugging off his studies. "Don't think your let off the hook either. She told me she would deal with you next. Something about a call that you made last night. Accusing her of a bunch of things. She is pissed at you". Wait, what? What call. He looked through his phone history, he did make a call to Clarke in the middle of the night, but he didn't remember what they talked about. "Damn, I don't even". "What do you even remember from last night"? Wells turned to him to try and pry out what was really going on. Clarke was obviously more mad about something then him missing a study session. Bellamy continued to tell Wells all about the conversation that he had with Clarke prior to the bar, and how stupid he had been for being mad. Wells pointed out even before Clarke there were several times, he hung out with girls that were just friends. "I know, I know. I just can't help it. Finn is just so….". He scrunched his hands into fists. "I know man, but you know Clarke, she deserves better than that". "I know, I know". He took his phone pulling up her name and pressing call. It went straight to voicemail. He tried once more, and again nothing. He looked over at Wells, he had messed up. Whatever he said whatever he did.

He dialed his sister next, she picked up on the first ring. She must be at the gym because she was quite winded. "Hey bro what's up, just finishing a workout"? "Hey O, have you seen Clarke this morning, I tried calling and nothing". Octavia laughed on the other end, "You mean when she got home from her hour run this morning, and then locked herself in her room refusing to come out before she had to leave for classes. She would barely tell me what was going on but what I got out of her had to do with you and I quote "being an asshole". "Yeah, you could say that again". He was so dumb, here he had this great relationship going with not only a girl who was the best girlfriend, but his best friend. In one night be managed to fuck it up. "Okay O, I'll try her again later". Before he hung up Octavia called him back, "She won't be home later she is pulling a work shift tonight. They needed a fill in at the art studio in town, that Clarke used to work at. She'll be there until late for the event". Damn, bad timing again. He thanked his sister for the heads up and hung up the phone. It looks like he'll have more than a hangover to get through today.

Clarke had gotten a call from the local art studio in town, they were desperate. They needed someone to help run a function tonight and all the temps and employees were on schedule elsewhere. She agreed to help them out, she could use the extra cash and the event to get the prior nights events off her mind. She threw on a halter dress, black and sleek. Cutting down in a V-neck that looked tasteful on her. It fanned out toward the bottom. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail smoothing out any bumps and tied a black ribbon around it. She pulled on her black flats, she was going to be on her feet most of the night and she wanted to be comfortable. She grabbed her clutch ready to leave for the event. "Clarke you look really pretty tonight". Octavia was in the kitchen. "Yeah, figured I would dress up a little bit. Now I just have to get through the next couple hours. Thankfully it will be doing something that I enjoy". Octavia smiled rubbing her arm. She threw a bag of popcorn in the microwave. "Lincolns coming over for the night to keep me company, and oh before I forget Bellamy called me earlier today. He was worried about you". Clarke rolled her eyes as she stared at the breakfast counter.

"What happened Clarke". Clarke didn't want to keep things from Octavia, but she didn't want to put her in the middle too. "Nothing, it's all dumb and I'm sure it'll blow over I just felt a little judged that's all". That was enough to leave guessing but to fulfill her question. "Okay, well if you need to talk to me, I'm here". She smiled up at O, giving her a hug. "I know thank you". she grabbed her keys headed for the door, Lincoln must have just arrived, he waved hello to Clarke and waved her goodbye as she left for the night. Lincoln turned to greet Octavia leaning down to press a kiss on her cheek. "Everything ok with Clarke"? Octavia looked toward the door as it closed, "I hope so".

It had been hours since Bellamy tried to reach Clarke, he sent her a text again, "Hey baby just checking in to see how you are. I talked to Wells and I would like to talk to you. Please call me". Hitting the send button again. He threw himself on the couch, pulling out the work that his professor granted to give him for todays missed class. He scanned over the text in the large packet. Trying to concentrate. How could he concentrate when something was clearly wrong between him and Clarke? He pulled out his phone pulling up his social media. The first picture to pop up was of Clarke at the gallery. She looked beautiful. Her dress was so tasteful, and her hair simple and gorgeous. He eyes the ribbon that hung over her ponytail, it suited her personality. He clicked the like button and the comment bubble wanting to place a comment on her picture, maybe she would get it and reach out to him. He moved his fingers on the screen. "Look at my little artist, you'll be the most beautiful piece in the house". He put a kiss emoji and a paint brush emoji, clicking the done button. He placed his phone down returning to the packet.

Clarke was walking around the gallery greeting and handing out bidding slips to the clientele. She felt her phone buzz in the pocket of her dress. She excused herself on the floor, knowing she shouldn't be looking at it. She pulled up the picture she had posted of herself, reading the comment from Bellamy. It was very sweet. She noticed his missed calls and texts. She had preoccupied herself all day. She was trying to ignore him, but she didn't even know if that was the right thing to do, it might have been a bit childish. She excused herself from the floor to the lady's room, reaching out her phone to make a call. It rang maybe 1 time before he picked up. "Clarke"? Bellamy answered on the other line, sounding surprised. "Hey, I'm sorry I haven't been answering you today, I just wanted to call and let you know I'm working tonight. Which I realize now you already know from the picture you commented on my social media". "Yeah, a little obvious, But I'm glad you called. I've missed you and I don't really…. I don't really remember what I said last night. Wells told me about the call and you scolding him". "Yeah, I think we need to talk about that too but at some other time I really need to get back on the floor, can I call you later"? "Yeah, later". Bellamy wished her good luck and told her he loved her before hanging up the phone. She didn't know if she felt better about it all but at least now there was an expectation for communication. This was going to be a long night, she returned to the floor approaching the podium to start the bidding. She ran thoughts from their conversation through her head, thinking of what she might want to say to Bellamy later.

By the time Clarke got home she didn't care what time it was she was excited to talk to Bellamy, hopefully he wasn't asleep. She ran to her room, looking around to see her roommate was nowhere in sight. That meant they were in Octavia's room, and she would leave them too it. Saying hi later or in the morning. She laid back on her bed dialing his number. Bellamy picked up on the other end. "Hey Princess, how was the night". "Busy but it was eventful, we raised a ton of money and the hours at the studio were guaranteed to work in my favor for credit hours for my degree". "Oh, that's a plus. So how are you feeling". "A bit tired, but I wanted to call so we could talk, I didn't wake you did I"? Bellamy laughed; Clarke didn't know what was so funny. "No, I've been up studying for classes. Catching up on the time I missed yesterday". "Well I'm glad to hear your getting something productive done".

This was the awkward part. They were having a nice conversation, and everything seemed normal, she was nervous to bring it up. She knew that she couldn't wait forever though, it was now or never. "So last night, you called me and". Bellamy made a quick reply before she could finish, at least he knew he had something to be sorry for. "Yeah, about that listen. I don't know what I said but I know that you would never do anything. It was just me being stupid I'm sure". That was a lot for Bellamy to admit, even if he was guessing, he was right on the money. "So, your fine with me hanging out with Finn"? "Listen Clarke, I know you won't understand It, but I don't think I'll ever trust that guy". She sighed, not the answer she expected. "But I want you to know that I also trust you. I trust you in every way to know enough that you would never hurt me. Not like that and not in any way. You are your own person and I don't have the right to say who you hang out with, who you speak to, or who you call a friend. I trust you enough to give you that space". His words made up for how he was acting, he was being such an adult about all this. Clarke smiled thinking about how much she wished she could hug him. "I know it sounds crazy, but I really miss you. I wish we were closer together. It would be nice to see you all the time". "Princess you have no idea, maybe you could be the one to ship me into shape". Clarke laughed. "However far I am, I can always do that no matter what". They had a great conversation that night, Clarke went to sleep no dreams haunting her, and only happy thought filling her mind.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, there is more to come. Please stay tuned if your interested. Thank you to all the readers out there and reviewers. I hope you continue to follow and read. As always BE KIND **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

In only a few short months, and what seemed like tons of papers, projects, and lectures the semester came to an end. They were finally finished. At least until the spring semester. Clarke had finished a talk with her advisor about her next step. She was a junior now, she had finished the bulk of her work and the rest of the time in school she had would be dedicated to pulling in extra hours and major classes. That meant 1 more year of art classes, her senior year she would spend on her final project and present it to the board at the school. Not exactly the easiest of tasks but she knew that she would do just fine either way. She drove home ready for the long winter break. It seemed by the looks of it that Octavia had gotten home before her. She had boxes out on the front porch, and she was hanging decorations for the holidays. She stepped out of her car, leaving all her school stuff behind. "Hey, aren't you a little early for Christmas"? Octavia stumbled off the ladder running towards Clarke, "No I wanted it to be a surprise for you". She wined. Clarke smiled throwing her arm around her shoulder, "And here I thought I would have to set up everything around here alone once again". Octavia and Clarke always celebrated the holidays a little bit early, partly because Octavia would drive home to visit her mom and Bellamy. Clarke who still wasn't close with her mother would stay behind. "It hurts me to think that you think so little of me". Octavia said jokingly her hand on her heart.

Octavia moved in front of Clarke, catching her attention. "Okay so you know how you and I always do Christmas early, because I always need to leave". Clarke met her stare, "Yes…" Waiting for the punch line. "Well I just wanted you to know that this year is different, I'm going to stay here with you"! This was good news, but Clarke didn't want to be the one to take Octavia away from her family. She was about to protest when Octavia gave her more good news. "Lincoln actually doesn't really have a family, just an aunt in another state. So, I invited him and Finn here for Christmas Dinner". Clarke's smile fell from her face, and that was the catch. "Here? For dinner? On Christmas". That meant a lot of cleaning and a lot of work, there goes her relaxation. Clarke moved around her, so her back was facing away from the decorations. "O, that all sounds great but, we always have a quiet holiday. That's a lot of prep when it's just me and you. And by me and you I mean me". Clarke could have jumped out of her skin when she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes from behind. Nothing in Octavia's face signaled that she had company, let alone who it was. She jumped turning around. "Oh, I don't think you'll have to go through it alone". It was Bellamy, she squealed at the surprise. Throwing her arms around him in a hug.

He pulled away from her just enough to press their lips together. Nothing existed right now except for him and his girl. "When did you, how did you. I just can't believe you're here". Clarke was ecstatic, she could barely get the words out. "I finished with school and I knew that Octavia would be coming down this year again, the thought of you staying behind because you wanted to avoid your mom. I just couldn't stand not seeing you for another second." Clarke yelled again rising on her tippy toes and wrapping her arms around him. "So, you're here for how long, the holidays are still a week or so away". Bellamy cupped her cheek, brining her eyes to his. "I'm here for the whole break, until spring starts again". That would mean that they would get almost a whole month together. This was going to be the best vacation Clarke had ever had, hell the best holiday that she ever had. She reached one arm away from Bellamy grabbing Octavia and bringing her to her side. "I have the best friends a girl could ask for". They decided to head inside to catch up, all three of them. One small happy family.

**A short section, but I am working on submitting more. I hope your enjoying the story so far and you'll stay tuned for more. Thank you to all the readers and followers. As always BE KIND **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Having Bellamy back at the apartment was like being home. He brought all the elements with him. Love, the way he looked at her. Even when she did the simplest things. The smell of his cologne on her bed, even when she entered her room. It changed the way she felt. She was calmer, less stressed out about things, and not so much in her head. She was sure he felt the same way, and having Octavia there was even more perfect. All the people that she cared about under one roof. Well almost all, they had invited Wells and Murphy up for the holidays, they couldn't come sooner but she knew that soon enough it would be like it was before. When their 2-week vacation was here and everything changed. Changed for the better.

Clarke was pinning some mistletoe on the doorframe at the entrance of their apartment. Bellamy swooping his hands around her waist and holding her tight. She could feel the soft skin of his lips brush against her neck as he placed a kiss there. "I think mistletoe is supposed to be for g rated kisses only". She turned around in his arms. He adjusted, smiling down at her, "Well then count me in for those too. Any chance to kiss you would be something I would be up for". She closed the distance between them their lips brushing together. She pulled away smiling up at him, "You think your such a charmer". Bellamy was always sweet in the way that he talked to her. Well almost always sweet sometimes he was a little rough with her in the passion of a moment, but she welcomed all sides she discovered of Bellamy. "Okay you two, let's break it up people are going to be here tomorrow for dinner, and I want to make sure everything is perfect". Octavia was in the kitchen, apron wrapped around her waist. This was a new look for her. Usually Clarke or Bellamy cooked but Octavia was busy all-day making desserts a head of time, and now working on a side dish. It all smelled great, though they both had to admit eating Octavia's cooking was some what of a risk. "Please tell me you remembered to take the ham out of the freezer". Clarke looked at Octavia with a frozen face. She ran to the fridge throwing it open, letting her breath go as a sign of relief. "Yes, ham in fridge check". Clarke was really impressed now. "So, tell me. What brought on this sudden change to be more active in the kitchen? Even though I am doing a lot of work for dinner. I've never seen you so flustered". Octavia continued to drizzle olive oil into the dish she was making, sprinkling salt and other seasonings so that the vegetables could marinade. Bellamy stood behind Clarke intrigued to know the answer as well. He had never seen his sister take an initiative like this. Octavia put the bowl down, resting her hands on the counter. "Lincoln and I have gotten really, serious. He hasn't had a family meal in a long time, and I want him to know that he is always welcome to join ours. I just want everything to be perfect ok"? Clarke chuckled at Octavia's serious tone. She was tensing up for no reason. A little stressed obviously. "Okay well first, lets get things set for tomorrow a head of time so we can all make the perfect meal happen". She raised up from the stool walking around the counter ready to get her hands dirty. Bellamy just watched the two, he would leave them to it. "I actually have some shopping to do so…." Clarke gave his comment a questionable look. "No, we are not doing presents this year remember. And if we were it's a 15-dollar limit". Clarke had gotten something for Octavia, but she didn't get anything for Bellamy they agreed that they wouldn't exchange. Just being together was enough. "I didn't say the shopping was for you". Octavia lit up at his words. "I expect you to come back with something expensive". Bellamy laughed at his sister, "Your lucky to get anything I pick out for you, push your luck and you'll get a bag of coal". He grabbed his keys waving to the girls and heading out to complete some shopping.

Bellamy was definitely up to something. This was the first real relationship he had in a long time. Actually, he had never felt about Clarke the way he felt about anyone. He had fought his feelings so long for her that when he realized what they actually were he was sad they wasted so much time apart. They had said they weren't exchanging but he knew that wasn't going to happen. He wanted to give her the world, but he would have to settle with what he could find. He drove out to the nearest mall. Parking and beginning his search for the perfect present. They had been dating for months now, but the time apart made him realize that he knew a lot about her, but no idea what she would have liked as a gift. He passed a couple jewelry stores, looking inside. Clarke wasn't the type of girl to be flashy though. He wanted to get her something to wear but he was sure she probably liked to pick out her own clothes. This was a challenge. Come on Blake think, think about what she likes, stories she's told you. Then he remembered. This thing that Clarke mentioned one day when they were out, something about her dad. What was it exactly? He closed his eyes trying to remember that moment.

_They were on a walk, away from the apartment and from everybody. Clarke was dying for some alone time with Bellamy just to catch up and talk about old memories. She had missed out on getting to know him once, she wasn't going to do it again. "So what's it like being a football star. Your on scholarship so you must be pretty good". Bellamy laughed he wouldn't exactly call himself a star. "Well if you remember from high school I'm pretty defensive when it comes to the play. Coach likes that. Tells me that it makes me a strong leader and role model for the rest of the team. Since I throw myself into the each game". Clarke smiled up at him as he talked, Bellamy was dedicated to anything he set his mind to. That's what made his passions so interesting. "I never really got into the whole football season, I mean I came to watch you and Wells and to cheer on with Octavia from the bleachers but." She trailed off kicking some rocks in her path on the ground. "what the sweaty jock type doesn't have the same effect on you as it does all the other screaming girls"? She smiled at his comment. Bellamy loved how she got when he was joking, and Clarke's smiles had so many different levels to it. He could watch them all. "My dad actually got me more into soccer. We used to watch when I was a kid. He liked a couple different teams and wanted me to play but I liked watching better than playing". That surprised Bellamy, soccer was a complex sport, the games could get intense and could sometimes go on for hours. _

Bellamy snapped out of his memory. Her dad liked soccer, that was their thing. He ran across the mall to the sports memorabilia store, not sure what he was looking for or if they would have it. He passed the football and baseball shirts; they had some hockey shirts along one of the side walls and that's when he saw it. A small section of soccer shirts. But which one was going to be right for her, which one would make the best present? He picked up his cell dialing Wells number, if anyone knew Jake other than Clarke it was him. He picked up on the other line. Obviously on speaker. "Hey man you're on speaker, we are just picking up some extra things before we leave tomorrow to meet you guys". "Hey, no time to talk. I've already been out for too long and the girls are going to get suspicious. Do you remember what team Clarkes dad liked"? Wells was silent for a little longer than expected, Bellamy hoped that he would come through for him. "Um yeah I think it was Barcelona". Bellamy scanned the wall. One of the shirts sticking out in front of him. There 2 with the same styles and colors of the team but one had the name of a player on the back and the other was blank. "Thanks man". Bellamy hung up the phone before he could tell Wells why he was asking. Hopefully he wouldn't catch on and tell Clarke. He picked up the shirt without a name on it, bringing it to the register. As he was about to pay, he noticed a sign, "10 dollars free customizable shirts". He held his hand out before the cashier could ring him out, giving his request. The man assured him it was possible and asked him to wait 5 minuets so he could complete it. Bellamy paid for the shirt and walked out when it was done. A nicely packaged bag in hand, he would have to find a place to hide it.

When the girls heard Bellamy return, they noticed he was empty handed. "Couldn't find what you were looking for"? Clarke was just wiping down the counter, they had finished that fast. "No, no luck. You guys finished fast". Clarke placed the rag down and walked over to him, squinting her eyes. "You were gone for 2 hours". Had it really been that long? Bellamy opted for a subject change. "And I thought with Octavia cooking she would still be elbows deep in it". "Hey I heard that". Octavia yelled from across the apartment, causing Bellamy and Clarke to laugh. "I've actually got to work on a project, so I need some time but if you want Octavia needs to run out for plates and stuff". "Plates, I thought you guys had plates"? "Not matching ones." Bellamy rolled his eyes she was really pushing this whole perfect idea. He kissed Clarke on the forehead, hoping that Octavia would offer to take her care so he wouldn't have to hide the gift in his.

As soon as the door closed Clarke rushed to her room, she slid out a large drawing pad and grabbed her drawing utensils sitting on her nightstand. She flipped open to her project. What she forgot to tell Bellamy was that the project was for him. They had agreed not to exchange but she couldn't show up empty handed on Christmas. Not when he made such a big sacrifice by joining them, instead of staying home. She looked down at her portrait. She started shading in around some of the shapes, smudging the lines. She really hoped he would like this. By the time she was finished she placed the drawing away, hiding it where he couldn't find it. Which would be hard because they were sharing a room this time. She walked over to the sink to wash her hands of any of the evidence that she had been working. Excited to have them come back, but nervous because she didn't want to make it seem like she was keeping something from him. By the time they returned Bellamy helped Clarke wrap a few other presents she had for the guys and Octavia. The three of them ordered a pizza and popped a movie in, settling in the living room together. Clarke rested between Bellamy's legs as he laid back on the couch and Octavia sat criss cross in her chair. Clarke looked around the room at her little family, yep this was home.

With all the preparations already made, and food in the oven Clarke, Octavia and Bellamy got ready for their company. Wells had phone Bellamy and told them what time they would be there so they could have dinner ready. Lincoln had come over early to help Octavia and Finn would be joining them later after work. It sucked that he had to work but he was pulling in a morning shift since his job had call outs the day before. Clarke opened the oven checking the ham. "Everything smells amazing". Bellamy came up beside her holding wine glasses in each hand. "This is just the beginning wait until you see all the food we made, your going to be so stuffed when this is done". Bellamy rubbed a hand over Clarkes back, he watched her as he made his way to the table setting its places. Clarke was putting finishing touches on some of the dishes, concentrated like she was whenever she was doing something creative. As he watched her a thought crossed his mind. Not that it hadn't ever before but this is the closest he ever had come to seeing it. He could do this all the time, he thought. He could come home every night to her. Have dinner, lounge in the living room after. Watch t.v. and talk about their day. Go to bed every night with her in his arms. They still were both finishing school, and that reality might be far away but the thought of it gave him goosebumps in the best way. Clarke looked up to see Bellamy watching her with a daydream look in his eyes. "What" she said with a smile. This time the smile was spread from ear to ear, the most candid and sincere. That's what he meant when he said her smile changed all the time. "Nothing, just happy to be here is all". Clarke's lips pressed together, "Well I'm happy you're here too". She returned to her work before she finished setting the dishes and brought some over to the main eating area.

She whipped her hands on her apron. Taking it off, she still needed to change. Bellamy was busy now helping Lincoln bring in gifts from his car, she noticed Finn had arrived and waved to him as she made her way to her room. She slid the door shut, reaching into her closet for her outfit. Clarke pulled the dress over her head, zipping it up the back. She let her loose ponytail out and her natural curls fell down her back. She put on a quick make-up look appropriate for staying home and reached for her stud earrings. Placing them in one ear at a time.

Bellamy knocked at Clarkes door; they were all ready to go. Clarke had whisked herself away to her room to change, and Octavia asked if he could check on her while she helped Wells and Murphy who just arrived. "Come in" she yelled, Bellamy was about to tell her they were ready to go when he saw her turn to him and away from her bedroom mirror. She was stunning, more than stunning. She had on a white dress; the collar of the dress stretched out just to the tops of her shoulders. The sleeves lace wrapped around her arms halfway. The material clung to her body and formed along her shape. Making her curves stand out. The dress stopped just below her knee. The whole look was breath taking on her. She had on some light makeup that highlighted her features and her diamond stud earrings. Her hair was down around each shoulder covering up the skin that was bare and unclothed.

"Hey, you said everything was ready". She moved toward Bellamy. Did he say that, he couldn't remember? He just wanted a minute alone with her. She approached him and he slid his hands around her waist to her back. Sliding his fingers up her back and then down along her spine before resting them on her hips. "If I could talk right now, I would say you look amazing, but I can't get over this dress". Clarke laughed, fully aware that Bellamy was for the first time speechless. "It's just clothes, you put them on, you take them off". He smiled at her as he moved his face closer to hers. "Oh, I plan on doing that later too don't you worry". She met his lips for a kiss, and she could taste the hunger there. This look was really doing something for him. He pressed into their kiss, forgetting that they had guests and dinner to get to. Clarke would have forgotten too if Octavia wasn't at their door clearing her throat. "Do I have to pry you two apart, at least eat first before you devour each other". They pulled apart, able to keep their space for long enough to remember the nights events. They joined the others. Clarke giving hugs to everyone and welcoming them. Wishing them a Merry Christmas. Bellamy flinched a little when she reached over to hug Finn, trying to hide his shade of green. They all walked over to the table sitting down, ready to dig in.

Dinner turned out to be amazing, everyone was so full, and Octavia and Clarke started to clean up the dishes from the table as the boys sat there rubbing their stomachs. "I think I'm going to need to unbutton my pants" Murphy added. "There will be no removing of clothes" Bellamy pointed at him, looking back at Clarke. "At least not yet". She smiled at his side comment. "Plus, we have dessert" Octavia arrived back at the table a trifle in hand. "Babe this is really amazing, the best holiday I've ever had for sure". Lincoln added, as he touched her arm. Octavia lit up in a smile. "If I eat one more thinking I'm going to pop". Finn said, he wasn't trying to be rude, but pretty much everyone at the table was thinking it. "Why don't we finish setting up and do gifts first, that will give everyone a break". Octavia looked a little disappointed but agreed. They all moved into the living room where the tree was. Everyone had placed their gifts under the tree that they had brought. They didn't have a big group, so they just agreed to open them one by one. Clarke handed her gift to Octavia first. "Oh my god you've got to be kidding me". Inside the small package was a pair of snowboarding goggles and an envelope. It was 3 nights away to a ski lodge for her and Lincoln. Octavia loved the snow, and she loved the outdoors. "You can either hit the slopes or spend the night snowed in. What do you think"? Octavia rushed forward hugging Clarke; she knew her so well. "I love it honestly".

Octavia exchanged hers with Clarke next, Clarke opened the small bag. Pulling out a folded blanket. Pieced together were all their sister sorority shirts, she even noticed a shirt from high school with their old mascot. "I figured we've been through so much together; you'd want to hold onto it forever". It was a very thoughtful gift and one she loved. Clarke could feel the knot in her throat, and she hugged Octavia for a second time. The gift giving bell had been set off and soon Murphy, Wells, Finn, and Lincoln were opening and exchanging gifts. Bellamy opened a gift from Murphy, it was a greatest football legend of all-time history book. He really liked it and Murphy had joked that one day he might see his name in there too. Wells had opened up his gift from Clarke, it was a picture of them as kids with the original ticket stubs to the first concert they ever went to. "Do you remember that night, we were so proud that our parents let us go out alone. We kept trying to show off our ticket stubs the next day at school". Bellamy laughed remembering it too, everyone said that they went on a date when he knew it wasn't true. When they were all done Octavia looked at Clarke and Bellamy. They had a pile of gifts from everyone else but not from each other. "Oh, come on no one sticks to the no exchange rule. Are you telling me you guys really didn't get each other anything"? Bellamy looked at Clarke before returning to his sister. He held up his shirt, "I already gave Clarke me so, my gift is the one that keeps on giving". Clarke laughed hitting his arm. She got up out of his lap, walking to her room and returning with her drawing pad.

"What's this, we said no gifts". He looked over at her. All the pages were missing except for one. "I took out all of the other pages so you wouldn't have a loose piece of paper, until I can get you a frame for it. If you'd like". Bellamy flipped open the pad, inside was a picture of him. It took a minute to think about where it was from, this moment in time. Then he realized. The first time he had discovered feelings for her. It was him sitting in a Ferris wheel looking out into the night sky. His hands on the bar holding on and Clarkes hand next to his. She didn't draw herself in the picture, just enough of her to show she was sitting next to him. Their hands close, and almost touching. "That is the first time you protected me, up on that Ferris wheel when I was too scared to go on". This picture was so special to him, the last moment in time that was happy before their fight after the game. It was the first time he realized she was more than a friend. He looked up at her, trying to clear his throat and say something. There was nothing he could give say to her, give her, and that's when he remembered. He placed the drawing pad down, receiving a look from Clarke. "No, I love it really, I just want to give you your gift in return". "Bellamy, we said no gifts". He shot her a really look as he stood up and ran to the door, ok that was fair.

When he returned, he had a red bag in hand? It was ice cold from the outside, he must have hidden it in his car. She tried to throw a couple guesses out there, hell everyone joined in. "Is it a paint set" Clarke asked. Bellamy just stared at her with a huge smile. "No, it's a back massager" added Murphy. "Clarkes got his hands for that" Octavia added. Everyone in the group laughed and Clarke peeled back the paper, the smile dropping from her face. Inside she saw the colors, she pulled out the material unraveling the fabric in her hands. It was a Barcelona tee shirt, an official one like the soccer players wore. What she didn't expect was the lettering on the back. In big bold letters it read Griffin. She knew it was for her dad. Clarke brushed her hand over the fabric, closing her lips tight together. Her eyes shutting even tighter as she rose to her feet and ran to her room. The room grew a little quieter and Bellamy looked around feeling scared that maybe he did something wrong. Octavia wanted to get up to check on her but instead Bellamy insisted. Holding out his hand before leaving them alone to find Clarke. She was in her room facing the wall. One arm across her chest and the other raised to her forehead. He couldn't see but he thought she was crying. He slowly came up behind her. Not wanting to touch her and upset her more. "Clarke…I. I just wanted to get you the perfect gift and when I thought of all the stories you told me, I figured". Clarke spun around reaching up and locking her arms around his neck. Forcefully pulling him into her and pressing her face into his shoulder. "I have never met anyone who cared so much to really listen to what I had to say, let alone remember it. You gave me back a piece of the most important person in my life, and no one could have done that except for you. Thank you". She whispered. Bellamy wrapped his arms around her. This was a good thing; she wasn't upset or mad. She was happy, the happiest she had ever been in a while it seemed. After a moment he pulled her away placing a finger under her chin and raising her eyes to meet his. "I don't think I have ever felt this way about anyone. What I gave you might be a special to you, but everything you tell me, share with me is special to me. Because it comes from you". He felt his heart beating faster in his chest, he didn't know what was changing but whatever it was, he wanted it to change. Forever.

The next day he woke up to what smelled like clean, fresh, laundry. The kind you hang outside on a summer day. He opened his eyes to see the head of curls that laid beside him. His arm hugging Clarke close to his body. Even though her back was to him they had slept together every night since he arrived, and many times before that on break. This was the way that Bellamy wanted to wake up every morning. He slowly pulled back his arm, leaning to the opposite side of the bed. Carefully rising so that the bed didn't shift too much. He grabbed a shirt throwing it on and watching Clarke as he moved around the bed to her door. She was cuddled into the pillow, hair a mess. No make-up, just his t-shirt covering her, and the blankets pulled up to her chest. My princess, so sweetly sleeping, he thought. Bellamy walked out of the room, closing the door quietly and looking around. All his friends passed out on the couch, even Finn stayed the night. He was laying opposite Murphy on an extra air mattress. Last night had been the best holiday for everyone. Even he didn't mind seeing Finn there in the morning. He started the coffee maker for Clarke and the others, walking over to the fridge and grabbing breakfast materials. As he cracked the eggs, he continued to think about the elements missing in his life, here in this moment. He didn't have football to worry about, even though he was falling behind in school he had finished the semester off well. He didn't miss home because every time he had been right here in the apartment, he felt like he was where he belonged. Why would he give this up, and go back all for that? He finished cooking everything he could, setting it aside on the table and putting out the plate settings.

He found himself grabbing his jacket and slipping on his shoes by the door. Walking out to the porch, he pulled his phone out calling the contact he desired and waiting while it rang. "Hello, Hi my name is Bellamy Blake I need to talk to someone in the department of transfers. Thank you I'll hold". It could have been on a whim, it could have been the right move for the moment. Whatever it was, he was not worried about it.

Clarke woke up to an empty bed, thinking this whole time it had all been a dream. Sitting up groggy from the night before she looked around the room. Seeing her father's soccer jersey sitting on her dresser. It wasn't a dream; it all was really happening. She was here with Bellamy and all her friends and everything was right where it should be. Except when she noticed one person was not. It wasn't long before she smelled the smell of breakfast that she knew where he had gone. She threw on some sweatpants and headed into the dining room. It looked like everyone was waking up at the same time. She waved hello to the guys on the couch pouring herself some coffee. Sitting down at the table while she mixed in her milk and cinnamon. Octavia woke up with Lincoln, joining her at the table next. She looked around, still no Bellamy. Where had he gone? "Hey anyone see Bell this morning, I assume he was the reason breakfast is all hot and ready". Everyone shook their head, until they heard Wells speak up. He was looking at a text he had gotten on his phone. "He said hell be back in a little while, something he was taking care of". He showed the message to Clarke, she seemed satisfied with that answer but then again, she didn't know what he was hoping to accomplish. There was hardly anything open this morning. They all dug into the food on the table, Finn helping Clarke clean up afterwards. "So, what's the plan for today"? He asked her as he loaded a plate into the dishwasher. "I mean this is pretty new for me I usually spend the next few days alone, with Octavia gone. I guess we can all plan something, maybe do lunch at the house and go to the aquarium or catch a movie". That sounded simple enough. A quiet day with some fun activities. "If you guys want time to yourself I can just". Clarke held out her hand reaching for Finns. "Your no intruder, your one of us now". She smiled; their group was growing.

They had all gotten ready and made a quick lunch, nothing complicated just sandwiches and chips. Clarke cut up some fruit for a fruit salad and placed it on the table. They had discussed it and decided on the aquarium for the day. It was all indoors, and it would give Murphy and Wells something new to see around their town. Bellamy was just walking in the door with a stack of folded papers in hand. "Hey, we all wondered where you were. Anything interesting happen"? Clarke asked as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "You could say that, what's everyone up to". "Well we are all going to the aquarium after lunch, you want to join, why don't you go shower and I'll put a plate aside for you". Looking at murphy as he packed his sandwich with as much he could. Hungry men would not make food last long in their apartment. She giggled as Bellamy stared at Murphy take a big bite, with lettuce popping out of his mouth. "Um…Yeah. I'll go shower and I'll be quick". Bellamy pecked a kiss back on her cheek taking the papers with him. By the time he was done showering everything was cleaned up and ready to go. He took a couple bites of the food Clarke saved for him before grabbing the keys and heading for the door. They would take 2 separate cars so that they could all fit. On the way Clarke sat in the passenger seat as Bellamy drove. He reached out holding his hand and putting it in her lap. Clarke grabbed it drawing circles over his palm, it relaxed him.

They paid for admission, meeting Raven and Emory as a surprise for the guys. Lincoln and Octavia walked off. Murphy, Emory and Wells walked in a different direction and Raven and Finn were chatting next to the map board about where they wanted to go first. Clarke and Bellamy walked around the entrance, before entering the first exhibit, the touch tank. Clarke sat on the ledge skimming her hands on the water, pulling them away when the nurse sharks or sting rays came close. "The whole point of the touch tank is that you actually touch them you know". Clarke looked up at him snidely, "I know that, I just…what if they bite me"? Bellamy looked around at all the children and little fingers with half their hands in the tank. "I think you'll be safe". He leaned by Clarke running a hand down her arm. "You trust me". Clarke looked up at him with a smile, right before she felt his hand on the back of hers dip them into the cool water. A sting ray coming up and brushing along it. It felt slightly slimy and rubbery, but it was really cool. "That's the first time I've done that. Every other time I've just been too chicken". "Well that's cause I'm here to protect you". Bellamy kissed the side of her head while Clarke dipped her hand in over and over again. They walked around the aquarium, looking at the shark tanks, fish, and penguins. It was all amazing, a whole different world separate from their own. Bellamy watched as Clarke sat down on the bench, pulling out a small notebook from her bag and a pencil. She stared sketching part of the animals in the tank. Bellamy wanted to look at her drawing but was stopped by her before he could move. "don't move I'm sketching you in the picture as well". "How many times are you going to surprise me with that Princess". She looked up, her pencil slowing. "Surprise you with what"? "With all these drawings of me, you make me feel like some type of model or something". He laughed. Clarke put away her notepad walking over to him, the small distance between them made them making the cool glass he was pressed against feel relieving from the heat radiating off their bodies.

"You're my personal model, and I intend to hold onto that as long as possible". She pulled the sides of his jacket looking up at him with a hungry stare. He let her pull him in for a kiss as he curled his fingers around her back, pressing her up against him. Clarke pulled away to catch her breath. "We better be careful this place is rated g". Bellamy laughed as he brushed his thumb across her cheek. Now he wanted to tell her now. Yet, he knew if he did it would ruin the surprise. They met up with the others along the way, after everything was seen and they had spent a couple hours at the aquarium. "Hey why don't all the girls hitch a ride back; the guys and I are going to pick up a movie and something to eat for dinner. We'll meet you there". Parting their ways, they all loaded into the car and Clarke watched as Bellamy took off.

Bellamy was driving in the car with Wells, Murphy, Lincoln, and Finn to the grocery store. He figured they'd pick up a Redbox and decide what to eat along the way. He looked in the rearview mirror, trying to figure out if this needed to be a more private conversation or not. Instead he would just try and start small to answer any questions they had. "Okay guys I have something to run by you". Wells joked around "Your going to propose to Clarke". Bellamy let out a big laugh, patting his shoulder. "No, well at least not yet, maybe one day". Sure, he had known Clarke all his life, but he wanted to save up for their wedding if that was what they decided and be done with school. "No, I wanted to tell you guys that I'm not going back home when the break is over". Murphy leaned between the 2 seats hitting Bellamy on the arm. "Come on man and give up being the football star for another year I don't think so". Bellamy was serious though; he wasn't joking, and his face was stern.

"No, I'm serious this morning I went to the counseling office at Clarke's school. They have a transfer program i can move into. I would take all my credits and I would get a job out here. It's my last year, I could do it without the scholarship. Plus, that leaves more glory for you two". Wells looked back at Murphy, realizing his friend was serious. "Wait you're going to give all that up to come here man, what are you going to do after college"? Bellamy looked at Wells, "Give what up, the stress, the parties, the girls. I already have my girl here and I'm tired of being stressed all the time. I need a change. I've felt more at home here with Clarke then I have at our place for a while". He realized that sounded harsher than he wanted it to. "Don't get me wrong I would miss all of it and you guys the most, but I'm going to be graduating. I want to pursue a degree in history or architecture. Something I can make an honest living from and provide a good life, here with Clarke". "Does she even know you are planning all this maybe she won't want you to give that all up". Murphy suggested, he didn't want to upset Bellamy, he was one of his best friends, but he had to make him think clearly. "Guys Octavia is here, Clarke is here. I want to be here with them". Bellamy gripped his hand on the steering wheel. This wasn't the way he saw this conversation going. "I know Clarke would be happy about the decision. She's been miserable here, and I can see the way she is with you. Nothing calms her more". Finn added from the back seat. Bellamy looked at him in the rearview mirror, remembering that him and Lincoln were in the car too. He smiled as a thanks for backing him up, yeah maybe he wasn't so bad after all. "I know Octavia would love to see you more". Lincoln added. "So, it's settled then, come the new year, I'm staying here". Bellamy nodded his head at the decision. Wells patting his shoulder to show his approval and murphy sticking his head between the seats in silent agreement. "Now I just have to tell Clarke".

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and continue to read. Thank you to all the followers and readers. Stay tuned and as always BE KIND **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Clarke was already at home with Octavia and the girls. They had waited a while for the boys to return. Taking out a board game they had and setting it up on the table. They set up the scrabble game for the four of them, each divvying out the letters. "So, Clarke, things are getting pretty serious with you and Bellamy"? Raven asked her, getting an eye from Octavia. "Yeah I'd say so. It's like when he's here I'm so much more comfortable with everything. School doesn't stress me out, I don't think about missing back home. It's just different". Octavia reached out to grab her hand. "That's cause we're family". She smiled at her. "That's right and right now I'm going to kick my family's ass in scrabble". The game was on the girls continued their small talk, Emory admitting that she had the hots for Murphy and Raven mentioning something about Finn. "He's a really good guy, settle down material for sure". Clarke told her. "How would you know". Clarke had forgotten to mention they had been hanging out as friends. "We hang out sometimes here and there on campus or after class". "And Bellamy is ok with that". Octavia intervened. "Well not at first but I think my brothers come a long way". "That's cause he met wifey material over here" Raven said, reaching out her elbow to hit Clarkes. "Wifey, I don't think so. Not for a while at least".

She laughed at Ravens comment. It was hard to think of herself as married when they had so much, she still wanted to do. Like finish school, travel with Bell a little, maybe even hold an art gallery show of her own one day. Still the thought of being with Bellamy for the rest of her life felt comfortable for her, not much would be different they would just be married. She played with the ring she put on her finger, imagining it to be a real one that he had given her. "Uh oh, I think someone is getting ideas". Emory stood up while Raven spun out of her chair on one knee. "Clarke, I love you, I've always loved you marry me". She said in a deep tone. Emory holding out her hand and throwing the other over her forehead, very gone with the wind. "Oh, Bellamy yes, a million times yes". She laughed looking over at Clarke. "You guys are serious ass holes, is that what I really sound like". She threw a square from the table over at Emory. The guys were just walking in the door when they heard the girls laughing and saw the positions Emory and Raven were in.

"What did we miss" Murphy said with an eyebrow raised intrigued to hear this story. "Raven and I are getting married, it's just for the money though we can still shack up on the side". Emory laughed jokingly as Raven stood up. "Hey, I am a one relationship women". Raven insisted as she sat down. "Well there goes the divorce" Octavia said as she got up to let Lincoln sit in her chair before rejoining him on his lap. Bellamy put the Chinese down on the counter along with the movie. "What did you guys get". "Runaway bride". The girls looked around at each other and burst into laughter. The guys looked around confused, they weren't going to get that joke. "No really what did you get"? Clarke asked him again, moving away from her seat and point to the girls at the table that they better leave her letters alone. "Some action flick, can we talk for a second". That was a quick subject change. She nodded bringing Bellamy to her room and closing the door.

"You should sit down". He let go of her hand, this didn't look good. She sat on the bed watching him as he paced, chatter from outside the door. "I just I wanted to tell you." He continued to pace, starting from the beginning. "Clarke, I love being here with you, I'm just not good at expressing myself". He started again, turning in front of her so that she could see him. "Are you happy when I'm here". Clarke nodded her head, of course she was happy. "When I leave, we miss each other and it's not fair of me to act like I did before. All jealous because I didn't know you were friends with Finn". "Yes, we established that" Clarke said, wanting him to continue but still unsure where he was going with this. "Are you going to stay here forever, or do you eventually want to move. To go back home". Clarke looked around her room. The question was fair, she had 2 more years left and she had thought about it before. "I like it here; this is home now. It has been for a while. I don't have anything back home other than you and Wells". She could hear Murphy yell though the door, "Oh yeah and murphy". She laughed. Standing up she took his hands before he could start another question. "But I would like to travel when college is done, go places I've wanted to". Bellamy stared at the floor, that wasn't part of his plan. "With you of course". He looked up surprised, he thought she meant alone but she was considering him in her future, which gave him hope with what he was about to tell her. "Clarke" he pulled out the papers from his bag he had earlier unfolding them. He gave them to Clarke as she looked them over, her brows furrowing as she read. She stopped mid pace looking up at him.

"What are these"? He thought it would be obvious when she read them. "Well their". "No, I know what they are. Are you telling me your transferring here"? Bellamy was the one to sit down now, Clarke by his side and looking down at him. "Yeah, I am. I already did. Was that the wrong move"? Silenced by her lips he was pushed back onto the bed, Clarke on top of him and arms on either side of his face. He wrapped his hands around her lower back squeezing her hips gently. She deepened the kiss letting one arm up to slide off the sweater she was wearing. She felt Bellamy slide his hand up her side and she moved her knees on either side of his body so she could pull herself up. "Bellamy your telling me you want to move in together"? He smiled as he rested his hands on her upper thighs, rubbing the jean material. "Yeah, I don't want us to have to be apart anymore. We've already wasted so much time. I want to be here, now with you". "What about football and your scholarship"? She was concerned for him, but she didn't need to be. "I only have one more year left, and football had been getting the best of me for 3 years now. I need a break and I need to focus on school on my future, on our future".

Clarke leaned down placing another deep kiss on his lips, licking his bottom lip as he opened his mouth and allowed her in. Their tongues tangled in the moment. Clarke let out a deep hum as she felt Bellamy push his hips up into hers. She pushed away from him; with all the self-control she had left. There were people listening in the other room. "I can't believe your staying here". "So, your happy about this"? She shook her head up and down. "The happiest". Bellamy sat up pulling her to him in a gentle hug, resting his face in her shoulder. "Me too, me too".

**Short but sweet. I hope you enjoyed this little tid bit and continue to follow and read. Stay tuned for more and as always BE KIND **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

After break was done Wells and Murphy returned home, making sure to promptly send Bellamy's boxes of his things back to his new apartment. By the time the driver got there Bellamy ran out, carrying 2 boxes in hand. "Hey, can I help you with something". Clarke ran over to get the top box off the other. "No, I'm all set I only have 2 more anyway". Clarke looked at the pile. "You only have 4 boxes of things, Bellamy they're not even big boxes". He laughed. He never had much in his life, he liked it that way. This way he couldn't get too attached. He was this way with his possessions, with money and sadly with people. Until he met Clarke, where he could hold onto the one thing that mattered most to him. He grabbed her around her waist, she was in a pair of jean overalls and a t-shirt. "You know this look works for you". "Really" she said. "I call it starved artist". It was past lunch time and she had forgotten to eat so while Bellamy finished getting his things settled Clarke went to the kitchen for a snack.

Octavia arrived a couple minutes later with bags in hand, she had to get some materials and supplies for the beginning of the year fundraiser their sorority was having. Lincoln was close behind her to help; he had been spending a lot of time around the apartment. Even though it was small Clarke shared a room with Bellamy and Lincoln shared Octavia's. So nothing really changed. Bellamy took out a panini maker from one of the boxes, most of the time he would be running to class and would make a quick sandwich before. Clarke looked at it as he placed it down, picking it right back up and showing it to Octavia. "O, we have a panini maker now". Octavia's mouth dropped open as she exaggerated. Bellamy just laughed shaking his head as Clarke looked back at him. She was trouble. Clarke and Octavia got to work on their signs and Lincoln and Bellamy hung out in the living room watching whatever was on the television. "Hey before I forget Clarke, Finn said they are having the opening match in the dome tonight. Wanted to know if you all wanted to join". Clarke looked over at Bellamy to gage how uncomfortable he was at Lincoln's comment. Surprisingly, he wasn't. "Um, well I mean it's up to everyone else, but I could go for a good soccer game". She ran into her room to get her new favorite piece of clothing. "I can sport my soccer jersey". Bellamy was still paying attention to the t.v. but Clarke noticed the sides of his mouth rise up into a smile without looking at her, yeah, he heard her. "I'm in I've been meaning to get involved in the other sports for the school anyhow". Octavia said. They all agreed, and the night continued as always for them. Which was normally quiet for Clarke and Octavia, only now they were plus 2 in the apartment.

"Can you believe that game, who knew our team was any good" Octavia opening their door to the apartment. She was waving the streamer in her hand as she moved to the kitchen to place her things down. "I know I can't believe we've been missing out on this for years; we have a lot of catching up to do." Clarke laughed. The girls had a couple beers at the game and Lincoln and Bellamy had 1 each as they watched the girls have their fun. At one-point Finn had just scored a goal for the team, he had been on a roll and Octavia and Clarke ran down to the side lines yelling his name and cheering him on. Bellamy was happy to see Clarke so lit up by it all. "And the guys on that team are really cute, Finn was holding out on us this whole time, that little shit". Octavia laughed. Bellamy looked at Lincoln shaking his head. Ok so maybe they were having a little bit too much fun. "Okay I think it's someone's time for bed before they hurt themselves". Lincoln grabbed Octavia in his arms pulling her in for a kiss before walking back to her bedroom. Usually this bothered Bellamy, seeing his sister in some guys arms. He was her big brother, he wanted to protect her. Over the weeks he had hung out with Lincoln a lot though and he knew he was a good guy.

"That means you too Princess". Bellamy picked up Clarke throwing her over his shoulder, Clarke squeaked, and her fist lightly patted his back as she protested, he put her down. They got into their room, Bellamy plopping Clarke down on the bed and moved to grab a change of clothes for sleep. He turned around and sure enough Clarke was right behind him, "Jeeze I didn't even hear you get up". He laughed looking down at her while he took his shirt off. "Not used to living together still, after all this time"? What she was insisting was that he was not expecting her when really, he meant that she was so drunk when he put her down, he assumed she'd pass out. "Not at all, I think this way of living has grown on me. In fact, I think it will be even harder to get rid of me when you decide to kick me to the curb". Clarke let out a big laugh holding her stomach. "and what makes you think I would ever do that". Bellamy moved in close, so his chest brushed against hers, looking down inches away from her face. "Because I don't know how lucky I could ever be to have you in my life. I might have to pinch myself to see if I'm dreaming". He felt a small pinch on his arm jumping from the surprise of it. He rubbed the mark, soothing it of its sharp pain. "Ow that hurt" he laughed. "You said you needed a pinch, and you're not going anywhere Mr. Blake". He liked the sound of that. Mr. Blake, it had so much professionalism and authority to it, and coming off Clarkes lips it was very sexy.

"Well I think the only place I need to be now is bed, and that means you too. Why don't you go get changed and we can head to sleep early"? Clarke stepped forward closing the space he created from his jump. She locked her eyes with his pulling the jersey off her head, tossing it aside and standing there in her bra. Her fingers worked quick to unbutton her jeans and she slid her thumbs in the sides of the material that hung around her hips pushing them to the ground and stepping out of them. She arose back to meet his eyes, this time coming closer, so she was pushing into him on purpose. "I think I'm ready for bed now".

Clarke just watched him to see what he would do next. Eyeing him as his stare raked over her body. He reached around her to the clasp of her bra unclipping it and tossing it to the side, he pressed his lips along her stomach as he made his way down removing her underwear and letting her step out of them so she was naked in front of him. A low growl coming from his throat as he ran his fingers up her body. "Now your ready". He picked her up, feeling her wrap her legs around his hips, he carried her over to the bed. Laying them down and working his lips all over her skin. He wanted to taste every bit of her like he had so many times before. In their space, in their home. He kissed one of her shoulders, moving next to her chest. Taking in one of her nipples to his mouth and pulling it in with a gentle suck before applying more pressure. A delicate moan escaping her mouth as he did. He looked up at Clarke as she waited, eyes clothes for him.

He released her nipple missing along her torso, down further to her hips, and pelvis. He kissed the inside of her thigh as he brought her leg up revealing herself to him. Tonight, he didn't want to play, he just wanted to intertwine their bodies together. He moved back up Clarke leaning himself just over her head and looking down at her. A finger sliding along her jaw line. "Baby look at me". He requested. Clarke opening her eyes as she felt him settle in between her legs, adjusting until they were both comfortable. "You have no idea how much you turn me on". Clarke smiled shy up at him, trying to look to the side. He moved her face back to him. "No really, every inch of you is so beautiful, sexy, it's really hard for me to hold myself back". Clarke tangled her fingers in his hair at the back of his head, leaning him down for a kiss. "Then don't". She said, feeling him moved into her center, filling her with himself. It would never get old. Their want and need for each other. Their intimate lives were very pleasurable and fulfilling. Working together to move their bodies, grind their hips so they could satisfy their urges. Clarke letting go when she was ready to finish and Bellamy watching her unravel. He was never far behind, and that was the way she liked it.

When they were done, they laid next to each other, their efforts spent. Clarke looked over at him as he pulled her over into his side. She settled in the crock of his neck, her own personal nook. Bellamy pulling the covers over them and kissing her one last time on her forehead. "Good night Princess". She closed her eyes drifting off to sleep, "Good night Bellamy".

The new semester had started Clarke threw herself into her classes, and Bellamy started out at his new school. Clarke was nervous at first that after a couple weeks he wouldn't like it and maybe think he made the wrong decision. Instead he came home happy and stress free, ready to help the girls make dinner and clean up. He worked on his homework flipping through books and catching up on the things he missed. Clarke brought him a hot tea as he studied, his face buried in a book. He looked up reaching over to her for a smile. She had her time to work on art pieces too and papers on techniques from various artists. Bellamy had even accompanied her and Octavia to a couple of sorority meetings. She sat in his lap while all the girls went over the usual business.

"I vote that we do more this semester with the surrounding community. It can raise a lot of awareness for the college and funding for our program". One of the leaders in the sorority added. "Oh, we always do stuff for the community, we need to focus on 1 goal at least per semester and work towards that". It was an interesting point Octavia made. "What do you suggest". Another sister intrigued to hear her point of view. "Well this semester there is a large focus in the news and in the media on environmental awareness. I think our school could use a new recycling program. I see way too many papers wasted and sometimes garbage spilling over. We should figure out a way to use garbage pick up hours to our advantage, maybe for tuition or college credit". Clarke had never seen Octavia so responsive to the sorority projects, sure she always helped, but she was taking a step above that. Taking charge, she really was good at this leading thing. "Maybe we can even find a way to buy cheaper recyclable material". Bellamy had a proud look on his face geared toward his baby sister. She was really focusing on her studies and extra curriculars, their mom would be proud.

On the way home they noticed a car in their driveway. It looked like an officer from on campus. The girls got out of the car, linking arms and keeping a distance. Bellamy moved ahead of them to make sure that everything was ok, and they were in no potential danger. "Hello officer, can I help you"? He looked at the three of them. "Are you the owner of this residents"? He held a handout to Clarke and Octavia, signaling them to stick behind them in case there had been a break in. "I'm one of three, my sister and my girlfriend live here as well. Can I inquire what this is about? Did something happen to our home"? The officer looked between the three of them. All her had was a simple notebook in his hand, covered with scribbles the they were not sure of the meaning yet. "I think we should step inside". Bellamy looked back at Clarke, she pulled her house key from her pocket, unlocking the door and turning on the lights. They welcomed the officer in their home and asked if he would like anything to drink. He declined, being on official business and all but insisted they sit down. "I'm here to talk to a Ms. Griffin". Clarke was focused on the ground, she was sure that she hadn't done anything wrong, what could he possibly want with her?

"That's me". She held her hand up quietly. Bellamy reaching a hand over to rub her back from the chair beside her. "Mrs. Griffin we were informed by the police of another county that there had been an accident. Are you the daughter of Abby Griffin"? Clarke could feel the lump in her throat. All she had; her mother was all she had left. "I am, can you please tell me what kind of accident. Is my mother ok"? She reached out for Bellamy's hand in his lap, gripping it hard. Never breaking her stare from the officer. "Ms. Griffin was at the hospital she was employed at when a patient came in. He had been on a binge and was having hallucinations and symptoms of possible overdose". Clarke listened closely, waiting for the end of the story. "Your mother was trying to restrain him with several other hospital staff when he pulled the syringe out of her hand and stabbed her in the main artery in her neck. They tried to stop the bleeding, but she had lost too much at that point. I'm sorry Ms. Griffin but your mother has passed".

Clarke felt the jolt to her heart, her father and now her mother. No other family to speak of, she was an orphan. She turned into Bellamy's shoulder needing him more than she had ever needed him in her life. Bellamy stood up holding Clarke in his arms. Octavia came around to take her while he showed the officer out, thanking him for coming the long way and alerting them of the news personally. When he was back inside Octavia was with Clarke in her room, lying on her bed. Clarke was shaking from all her emotions, tears streaming down her face. Bellamy joined them, laying next to Clarke. He felt helpless, his sister and him knew what it was like to be on their own, but they still had each other and their mom.

"No matter if it's blood or not we are still here for you we are still your family Clarke". Octavia said, rubbing her friends back, tears streaming down her face as well. She looked over at Bellamy. This was the night on the field all over again. Except this time there was no pushing away, they would be here for her. Clarke cried for hours it must have been early in the morning, around 4am when they heard their doorbell ring. Octavia was laying on the couch, the television lighting the room. No one was getting sleep tonight. Wells was at the door; he had driven all this way when he heard the news from his dad. Octavia threw her arms around him, happy to see him there. "Where is she, does she know". Octavia released him, shaking her head. "Oh god, O. This never should have happened". Octavia knew that Wells was equally upset, he knew Clarkes family longer than her and Bellamy had. She led him to Clarkes room where Bellamy was laying, Clarke sprawled laying across his chest. Her eyes red. Bellamy lifted her off, letting Wells take her place. The only guy he would never be afraid to let in Clarkes life. Clarke reached out for Wells and the two of them, left them to it. They had a lot to talk about. Both were hurting and Bellamy was willing to give them their space.

The sun had risen, and a new day was here. Only a couple hours after Wells had arrived. Bellamy crashed in the living room and Octavia went into her room. The whole house quiet. He knew he didn't drink coffee but this morning he could probably use it. He walked over to the kitchen to make a pot. Turning it on and placing new grounds into the filter. He walked over to Clarkes room. Wells and Clarke asleep on the bed. Both looking exhausted. Quietly he moved away, letting them be. He pulled out his phone, calling his mom. "Hey Bellamy" his mom sounded tired on the other end; he assumed their whole small town was aware of the news a couple hours after it happened. "Hey mom, I'm here with Octavia, Clarke, and Wells. I just wanted to call you and say hi. I wanted to ask if you knew what I should prepare for. I don't really go through this often so is there going to be a funeral. Should I be packing things for Clarke. I mean what do I do here I feel kind of helpless". Bellamy's mom calmed him from the other side of the line. "Your doing everything you can by just being there for her. I'm so happy she has someone and that someone is you Bell. There is going to be a funeral, but that's up to Clarke. Maybe if you know her class schedule you can contact her professors, tell them what is going on so she can be excused from class. She will have to come down to make the arrangements. Since there is…." She struggled to say the last part remembering Clarke's dad's accident. "No one else".

Bellamy pulled the nearest piece of scrap paper to him writing all this down. He didn't want to forget anything and wanted to be the best help he could to Clarke. "Do I need to plan a reception or maybe put something in the paper"? His mother assured him that everything would go better once Clarke got into town to decide. It was really all up to her. "I just feel so much for her mom, she's been through enough". "I know baby, just hang in there and be there for her. You guys have a place to stay if you need it". Bellamy thanked his mom for her help and hung up the phone watching Wells hold Clarke as they moved out of her bedroom. Bellamy got up taking her in his arms. "I didn't wake you did I". Clarke shook her head slightly grabbing onto his shirt and keeping her face close to his chest. "Okay well why don't we get some food in you and then we can take as long as you need before we talk". He could feel the tears bleeding through his shirt. He just waited until Clarke was ready to move, standing there holding him like she needed him to breathe, to live. He closed his eyes, he made a promise to himself that whatever their next move was, they would do it together.

**There's lots more in store before the ending, I hope you've enjoyed the chapter and will continue reading. Thank you to all those supporters and readers. Don't forget to review if you like it or are looking for anything from the story. Thank you again and as always BE KIND **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

As their car pulled into town Clarke could feel the de ja vu wash over her. This place that she had kept at a distance for so long gave her feelings that made her uneasy and happy at the same time. They passed the park on the way to her old home, the one her and Wells went to several times. As they turned the corner onto their street, she could see herself along with her friends, dressing up for Halloween and going out trick or treating. She stared out the window at the familiarities around her. She had no more tears to cry for the moment. Bellamy, Wells, and Octavia had been so comforting to her in the hours since she had found out about her mothers' death. She was comforted again by their presence allowing her to compose herself. When they pulled in the drive, she could feel the car come to a slow stop. Bellamy releasing the key and waiting for the word that she was ready. They all left the car giving her a moment. Waiting outside and walking toward the house. Clarke stared at the rusty gutters that lined the room, the tree that stood in the front yard, full of leaves. The times when she climbed down it to meet her friends without her parents knowing. She reached for the car door handle, pulling it open and stepping onto the cracked pavement below her feet. Looking down at the black tar that was once covered in bright chalk drawings. So many summer memories, playing outside as a child.

When she arrived by the others at the door Bellamy reached around her back, allowing room for her to take out the key she had carried on her chain but that remained unused. She paused before extending out her arm to the door's lock, inserting the key and turning it from its locked position. She stepped inside. The whole house smelled like gardenias. She noticed a large vase of them by the door, along with the same coat rack and shoe stand they had as a kid. She placed the things down on the small table walking in. She didn't know who or if they were following her, but she could feel herself moving through the rooms. The light showing through the curtains, mail piled on the dining room table. The kitchen spotless and clean. Marble white counter tops, and stainless-steel appliances. That always reminded her of the hospital. How everything was shiny and clean, that was the way her mom liked it.

She looked out the kitchen window to the back yard, their old swing set worn down in the back. The last time she remembered sitting by it was when she had her fight with Bellamy. One horrible day causing events that she would rather forget, but her memory wouldn't allow her to. She walked to the upstairs staircase. Raising her foot up and looking along the walls. There were pictures hanging on either side. Pictures of her family growing up, baby pictures, her first bike ride. Then there were prom pictures, pictures of her with her friends at the games. All sorts of memorabilia. She saw her framed graduation cap and pictures of her and her mom standing proud beside her. She knew her mom was thinking she would continue to pursue a position in the medical field but soon she would find out different.

The hallway extended out either way, she could go left towards her room. Or what used to be her room, or right down the hall to her parents' room. As if her body willed her to know she took a right, walking towards the closed door. She stood before it, paused and unsure before twisting its knob. She let the door creak open from her slight push, the rose blush colored room. She had a few memories in here too, on stormy nights wandering in to sleep between her parents, but that was the last she could remember. There weren't many pictures, blank walls. She reached to the dresser drawers, surprised to find the side she opened filled with her father's old personal belongings. His sweatshirt from her high school, sweaters, pants, shirts. She picked out one that was covered in grease, an old rag that he wore when fixing the cars. No matter how many times her mother begged him to throw it out, he just went on to say it was his work shirt. Every man needed a uniform, and that was his.

Clarke closed the drawers walking toward their closet. She opened it up to find coats, and dresses her mother kept for banquets and profession events. She never realized how much her parents didn't indulge in personal possessions for themselves. Instead there were a few clothes they needed and some jewelry but other than that she couldn't find much at all. She walked to the opposite end of the hallway peering one last time into her parents' room and leaving the door open. No one needing the privacy any longer. She assumed her room would either be the same or be converted into an office. It had been what seemed like forever since she left, and her mother rarely had guests. Or at least she had assumed.

When she opened the door, she found most of it exactly like it was left. Her dresser from her childhood in the corner, pictures on top. She lifted one off, it was of her and her dad. He had her hoisted onto his back in a piggyback position. Her mom leaning into the camera space while she held up the camera to take a picture of the three of them. She placed it down continuing. She had drawings hanging up from her time in art class, ones that she worked on at home too. Her bed still made with the same sheets she left on them. It's like everything was preserved incase she would come back. As she stepped closer to the bed, she kicked a small shoe box on the ground, tucked underneath her bed only sticking out enough for her foot to tap it.

She leaned down picking it up and sitting herself on the bed. That wouldn't be something she would remember. She had packed all her belongings in the move. She would have known if she forgot something. She opened the shoe box to find pictures and pieces of paper popping out of it. Ones of her and her mom. Some of them from the hospital, some from school, and some at home. She reached for the piece of crinkled and folded paper. Unraveling it to find a printout of her apartment address, road directions from her home to where they were now. Her mom must have printed it out and kept it for a day when she would decide to visit her. A rolled-up shirt was inside the box, crisp and new. She unrolled it to find it was her school shirt, complete with logo and mascot. She hadn't sent anything to her mother, so she must have bought it herself. Yet, if her mom was so disappointed by her life decisions then why would she go so far to try and be included in them. Another piece of paper rested on the bottom of the box. It was a sealed envelope, complete with her new address and a stamp, but never sent. It was addressed to her, with her mom's name in the corner. She filled it open turning it over, as she opened it her eyes followed the lines that were written neatly and organized.

_ Dear Clarke, _

_I don't think I can bring myself to tell you in person how sorry I am that I haven't been there you all these years. I never wanted to leave things the way they were when you had left for school. So many times, I wanted to reach out to you, to call you and apologize. I just never could muster up the courage. Admittedly I will say that it was my stubbornness as well, a trait I hope that you do not inherit. I never should have said what I did or blamed you for your father's death. It was an accident and it was no fault of anyone's except fate. As a doctor I should know this but as his wife and your mother I sought someone to blame. Pushing the only person, I had left in my life away. If I ever manage to get this letter to you and you decide not to contact me back in return, please know how deeply sorry I am for all of it. I would trade anything for the years I missed out with you. _

_I will tell you that I have been in contact with your friends. Wells, Octavia, and Bellamy. Even though Octavia had been keeping me in the loop, sending me pictures of drawings you've made and telling me about your school accomplishments I heard similar stories from Wells. Happy that you stayed in contact with them all these years. Bellamy, I had not heard much from, checking with him when I ran into him in town, or at the hospital when he would visit his mother. You two used to be so close and he still thinks very fond of you. Another thing I should mention that I should of long ago. Clearly the boy cares for you in a way different from your other friends, you will need someone to hold onto, who will support you and keep you grounded over the years. I think you should reach out to him. Give him a chance to mend whatever happened between you too. _

_Lastly, I want to mention that things have changed with me quite a bit. I am seeing a Dr. at the hospital. His name is Dr. Kane. If I ever had the courage to tell you it would have been at a later time when I was certain that things between us were already mended. No one of course could replace your father Clarke, but he is a wonderful man and we have a lot of fun together. I wish you could get to know him like I do. I never meant to upset you by keeping this from you. My little girl, there is so much that I could fit into the pages of this letter, but nothing would be as important or stressed as me asking for your forgiveness. Know that I love you. No matter what you do, no matter who you are. I love you, the whole you, something I should have told you long ago. I am proud that you are my daughter, a wonderful beautiful soul. If you decide to write back to me know that I will be waiting, no matter how long it takes. _

_ Love, Mom. _

Clarke placed the letter down, drops wetting the paper as it fell from her face onto the pages. The fight that they had once had seemed so small and stupid, and she would never get the chance to take it back. Not now anyway. How stupid and childish they both had been, to let it go on this long. Her mother had stashed this away, meaning to send it but never did. She wanted to know why but those questions would never be answered. She placed the letter back in the box heading downstairs to meet the group. When she reached the bottom Bellamy and the others were sitting at the dining room table. They had ordered a pizza and were waiting around until she came back. Bellamy got up and headed toward her to check if she was ok. She had obviously been crying. "Hey babe, you ok. You find anything up there"? Clarke looked down at the box and back up at him. Remembering what she just read from her mother about Bellamy. He was all she mentioned and more. Kind and caring. "More than I expected". She assured him.

She walked toward the table placing it down, Bellamy pulling out her chair for her and letting her sit down before pushing it closer. "How long had you been sharing things with my mom"? Clarke looked over at Octavia. Not mad, just inquiring the truth. Octavia didn't know what to think. She paused looking around the room, she knew that everyone had been in contact with Clarke's mom and she wondered if she should include them.

"I know about them too, I just want to know since you were her main contact". Octavia looked down, picking at her empty plate. "This whole time, since we moved into the apartment and started school up to the other day. That was the last time I spoke with her". "When did she even have time to speak to you. You were with me most of the time"? Octavia fidgeting again. "Most of the time it was in between classes when I was on campus, sometimes I was out with Lincoln when she would call. More recently, but she just wanted to know how you were doing. Know that you were safe". Clarke nodded her head, turning to Wells. "And you, how long till you last spoke to her". Wells looked embarrassed, catching on that she knew everything. "Just over break, Christmas, actually. Clarke you should know that we never wanted to keep it from you or hurt you. We just wanted to let you guys work it out on your own, but your mom insisted". Clarke nodded cutting him off. He got up walking over to the kitchen. He opened the cupboard by the glasses and pulled out a small wrapped package. He returned to the table sliding it over to her. "She talked about sending you this but never had a chance to, when we arrived here today, and I saw it I knew what it was. You should have it". Another mysterious box, Clarke wasn't sure she could take anymore. She left it in front of her, unopened before looking over at Bellamy seated next to her.

"When was the last time she spoke to you"? Tears welling up in her eyes, the truth was harder to swallow then she thought. "The night at the beach. I called her to tell her what happened, thinking you might have been injured and needed help. I didn't know everything would work out like it did". The night at the beach, when she had been attacked. Now she felt her mom knew more personal information about her then she ever let on. She must have worried about her. "Did she know…" Clarke could feel her words cut off in her throat, the reality of it. "Did she know about us". Knowing that they weren't together that night, but things were starting to happen for them. Bellamy reached out for her hand taking it. "She told me to take care of you. She told me to be there, that you would need someone. When you were ready to talk. I told her I cared about you, that I still care. I think my words meant more to her than I let on. I would say yes, she knew before we did". Clarke felt a relief in her chest. Knowing that her mother knew she had found someone to take care of her in her absence. She looked over the group, no one met her eyes. "I want you to know I'm not upset; you gave a piece of me to my mom when I couldn't. Thank you". They were surprised, all looking up at her. If she couldn't do it herself, she was happy to have those close to her that would step in.

They were all picking at the last couple pieces of pizza, tensions a little calmer after they had lunch and had eaten. They talked about the funeral arrangements, and the obituary. They talked about clearing out the house and putting it up for sale. That's what Clarke wanted. She asked Bellamy to go with her to the hospital to see her mom one last time and asked Wells and Octavia to hang back. Before she could leave, she reached for the package that Wells had given her. Opening it up. There was a wooden box inside, a picture laying over it. She flipped it around, it was a picture of her mom and her sitting out on their front porch. She would never remember this; she must have been months old. She had a hand full of paint and her mom's hand was over it placing it on the paper in front of them. She was painting with her mom, the only time she ever had seen it for herself. She flipped open the lock on the box opening it. Inside was a golden key and a note. She flipped the note open and read the few words that were inscribed on it. "It's ready for you to make your own when your ready. Ask them all about it they know". Clarke put the paper down lifting the key. She turned to Bellamy for answers. He gave her a small smile rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess I have to explain that, first let's do what we have to at the hospital and then we can talk. We can't open it until we are back home anyway". Clarke didn't understand but she accepted what he was saying.

When they reached the hospital, her stomach was a mix of emotions. They proceeded through the entrance to the elevators entering in as they reached the lower floors where the morgue was located. They stopped at the double doors before entering. Inside there was a man in a lab coat, looking up at them. "May I help you two"? Bellamy took Clarkes hand, stepping in to help. "We are here to pay our last respects and make arrangements for Abby Griffin". The man's face went gray as he looked at Clarke. "Of course, you've grown so much but you look just like her I should have known. I am so sorry for your loss Ms. Griffin". He looked over at Bellamy, "I have to tell you it is family only though, so I know this is difficult but if you can step outside". Clarke reached her arm over to Bellamy, linking her arm with his. "He is family, he is my fiancé". Bellamy knew that it was a lie, to get him to stay, but the lie sounded so sweet to him. He smiled down at her as the Dr. shook his head.

He pulled open one of the drawers covered in a long white sheet. They nodded their heads as they moved forward and Bellamy pulled Clarke to his side. Signaling they were ready. The Dr. pulled back the sheet revealing her mother. Clarke could feel her knees buckle but Bellamy held her up strong, she turned into him as they nodded again to the Dr. They needed a minute. The Dr. left them both to it, stepping outside. Clarke reached out at her mother in front of her. "Mom, I am so sorry I wasn't there. All this time. I want you to know I love you so much and I got your note. I'm sorry mom, I'm so sorry." Tears falling down her cheeks. "And I want you to know I am ok, I'm happy. I've found someone I can hold onto that cares for me". She reached back gripping Bellamy closer to her. Bellamy pulled her by his side kissing her head. "I'm always here for you Princess". He mumbled when she was finished. The Dr. made his way back in as Clarke reached out for the tissue, he was offering her. "I'd like to make arrangements for her body to be cremated. She'll be buried along with my father". The Dr. nodded, giving her to proper paperwork to sign.

"I will contact you and your fiancé when the remains are ready to be picked up, please contact the funeral home for urn arrangements and they can send over what ever you choose". Clarke nodded feeling a little better and stronger with Bellamy by her side. They walked back to the lobby hand in hand. "Fiancé, huh". Bellamy laughed. "I had to do something so you could stay with me, I don't know how I could have gotten through that without you. I'm sorry if it made you seem uncomfortable". He moved in front of her so she couldn't walk any further. "I actually like the sound of that. I like the sound of Mrs. Blake even more". He rubbed the sides of her arms, watching her as she looked up at him intrigued at what he was insinuating. "In order for that to happen I would have to be asked though not assume". Bellamy went to answer her but was interrupted by another presence approaching them.

"Excuse me I don't mean to pry but are you just arriving back from the morgue. They had called me, and I was hoping I met the right people getting off the elevator". Bellamy moved to stand back by her side as Clarke addressed the man. He was very clean cut, with brown hair. Salt and peppered with age. He had a clean-cut beard and a lab coat and scrubs on, indicating that he worked there. "Yes, we were just paying last respects to my mother". The man played with his coat as he adjusted his posture. "I". He cleared his throat. "I am Dr. Kane. I don't know if you have ever heard about me". Clarke saw the hurt in his eyes. She reached out grabbing his hand in hers. "Of course, you were seeing my mother". He looked relieved to know that Clarke had heard about him. "I wanted to say I was sorry about what happened and if I can do anything to pitch in or help". Clarke reached over hugging him. He seemed surprised but fell into her hug as her arms wrapped around him. Leaning back into her and rubbing her back. "You have taken care of my mother all this time, when she was alone, I couldn't expect that you could do anything better than that". The man smiled down at her as she pulled back. He pulled a card out of his pocket.

"If you don't mind contacting me for the funeral or arrangement's I would like to help". He was sincere and kind, it reminded her a lot of her father. "Thank you, Dr. Kane it was nice to meet you,". He reached out shaking Bellamy's hand as he extended it. "Please call me Markus". "Markus". Clarke added and they were headed back to the car to return to the house and make more preparations.

The funeral and service were wonderful. Her friends and her had cleaned up the house and started packing things away. Bellamy's mom even came over to help along with Dr. Kane. Clarke had offered some pictured of her mothers to him and he willingly excepted. It only seemed fair since she was a big part of his life too. They had spent enough time away, catching up and talking about memories as they stayed in her childhood home. She and Bellamy stayed in her old room while Wells stayed at his dad's house and Octavia slept on the couch downstairs. They had brought some boxes to the nearest consignment for donation. Things that they didn't need and some items they would take back home with them. When they were making the right preparations for her death and had submitted her obituary to the paper, Clarke was contacted by her mother's attorney. He came over to show her the will her mother had put together, everything left for Clarke. Clarkes mother was quite wealthy, and smart. She filled a large amount of her money into Clarkes school account, which she had her name attached to for access. The rest of her money would be separated to pay off the rest of the mortgage and then Clarke would be allowed the keep the money and do with it what she will for herself.

Clarke had become unexpectedly wealthy. They didn't need the money from the sale of the house, so she decided to take that money and put it toward charity. She would find one that she knew would appreciate it when the house sold. They had loaded up the car saying good-bye to Dr. Kane and Wells who came to see them off. Hugs went all around and final tears were shed. On the way home she felt a little uneasy about all the money she had acquired. Knowing that Bellamy had always lived a modest life and knew what it was like not to have money. "Are you ok with everything that happened"? She looked at him reaching out to place a hand on his knee as he drove. He smiled at her, comfortable and showing no signs of disconcert. "I am perfectly fine if you are". Clarke was relieved. They carried on home, falling asleep on the way. It had been a very long week for all of them.

**I hope you liked this chapter I will be updating another chapter for this story, and I hope you stay tuned. Thank you to all the readers and followers. As always BE KIND **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

It had only been a couple of weeks since all the most recent events. Clarke, Octavia, and Bellamy carried on as usual. Clarke throwing herself deep into her painting projects and trying to forget about the transition that she was pushing through emotionally. At night the three of them would get together for dinner and movie or Netflix nights. Sometimes Lincoln would join but they were enjoying the time to themselves. Clarke would go to bed, most of the times Bellamy carrying her and cuddling up to her as she needed. She would fall to sleep feeling exhausted, another day over but Bellamy's presence calmed her in a way that even she didn't know he was capable of. All the paperwork and money had been handled and Clarke was still walking on eggshells with it in her care around Bellamy. She didn't want to be the rich girl, the girl who didn't need anything from anyone. She wanted what she had with Octavia and Bellamy. Just the way it was. Sure, groceries were a little bit easier and rent, most of the money had been placed in savings. Occasionally she would be cleaning up dinner and Octavia would strike a conversation about the money getting a raised eye expression from her brother as he walked away. Even if he said it was fine, Clarke wanted to do something to show that it was just a possession. It didn't make her who she was.

One of the afternoons Octavia and Bellamy found themselves deep into their semesters work. Both sprawled out in their own ways in the living room. Textbooks, pens, notebooks. They both had exams coming up and were working hard. Clarke had completed most of her work, staying ahead of the game and was about to work on a piece for art class when her cell phone rang. She recognized the number with the zip code from their hometown. Unsure if it was regarding the sale of the house. When she picked up, she heard a voice on the other line. It was Bellamy's mom. "Hello Clarke, I had gotten your number from Wells and he said I could give you a ring do you have a moment"? Bellamy looked up as he watched her answer, Clarke returning to what she was doing and acting like everything was normal. "Yeah, of course I have time. What do I owe the pleasure"? "If you don't mind Clarke, I would like to keep this conversation between us, as a surprise"? Clarke knew where this was going. She held up a finger to Bellamy to get his attention. Whispering over to him "I'm going to take this outside, Finn's having some study trouble and he has a couple questions for me". Bellamy reassured her he understood before she left the apartment.

Making her way to the swing to sit down. "I walked outside, just to give us some privacy. While I usually don't like keeping things from my friends, I can understand what your asking. So, you have my attention Ms. Blake, how can I help you"? She sounded nervous on the phone taking a deep breath before continuing. "Clarke while I have the utmost respect for your loss, and your family. The situation I am in is not the best. I've been working and saving for years to take care of my family. To do what I can for Bellamy and Octavia. I have been working to help pay for their education, even if Bellamy insists that he doesn't need it. Now that I have a little extra money, I believe I would like to move into a better living situation". Bellamy's mom had lived in town but in these beat up apartments on the far ends side. They were placed near the railroad tracks and were easily broken into on multiple accounts. She lived alone, so it made sense that she would want to move. "I noticed that your home is still for sale. Your parents' home I mean. It's a beautiful house and most likely more than I need for just myself. I would like to have extra rooms for Octavia and Bellamy, and I hope one day for you to visit to. I don't want to pry or assume anything between the two of you, but I couldn't help but notice how close you are". Clarke smiled to herself thinking of their future possibilities.

"Obviously I would like to see the home first, but I know your mother took very well care of it". Clarke cut her off there. "I understand completely Ms. Blake. I can contact the realtor assigned to the listing and request a private showing. At least that way it would entail that you would be the first and most viable candidate to buy the home. I can let you sort out all the legal things on your own". "Clarke I would really appreciate that; it would be amazing, and I can't thank you enough. I can ask for you to keep this between us for now though from Bellamy and Octavia"? "Of course, you can count on it, please expect a call from the realtor soon". She thanked Clarke again before hanging up. Rather than waste time Clarke found the realtor's number, hoping he would answer because she didn't have time to waste.

"Hello Ms. Griffin, I wasn't expecting your call. What can I do for you"? Clarke explained the situation, only now she knew where she was going with it. The house was paid off, she was going to be collecting the money from the sale. Money that she no longer needed, money that she was going to donate to someone in need. Bellamy who had been accepting of her inheritance clearly had been uneasy with the whole situation. Still she wanted to do something to make it up to him, and she couldn't think of a better way. "Are you sure about this Ms. Griffin"? Clarke reassured him that he could collect part of the sale for his commission. Happy with that answer she wrapped up the conversation. "If everything works out with the showing please prepare the paperwork and have her fill it out. Send me it when it is done so I can sign, and I'll get it back to you as soon as possible". "Very good, thank you for the call I'll arrange everything promptly". She had just hung up when Bellamy came outside. "Everything ok with Finn". "He clearly needed my help more than he let on; sorry it took so long". She rose up to hug him, excited and nervous to find out what his reaction would be soon enough.

Later that week Clarke had gotten a heartfelt call from Bellamy's mom again. Luckily while she was in class. She stepped out to explain everything and calmed her over the phone. It lit up her heart to think that she could help someone like this. And she couldn't help but think that maybe her mom would have been proud of her too. That night the siblings arrived home, Clarke in the kitchen signing and filling out paperwork. Bellamy set his bag down on the counter, looking over everything briefly. Octavia hugged Clarke's side telling her hello before getting a water from the fridge. "Someone bought the house, that's good right". He was there rubbing her back. "Yeah it is, and I couldn't think of a better time then to have everything settled. I'm finally feeling ok with everything. My mom, the house, a little better about my life and where it's going". Bellamy kissed her forehead, moving to walk away and start dinner prep. "Actually, could you guys sit down, I have something I want to talk with you about"? She looked between Octavia and Bellamy, they pulled out a stool across the kitchen ottoman while Clarke gathered up all the papers.

"I know that everything seems a little different now with my inheritance and all". Bellamy adjusted in his seat, indicating that he was uncomfortable. "I wanted to donate the money from the house sale to charity, since my mom had it set in her will to pay off the house". "That's great Clarke". Octavia added, being supportive of her friend. "I've been in contact with the realtor and the client, so I'm just signing the papers so everything can be settled. The charity part might come as a surprise to you, but I want to make sure your both ok with it". Octavia looked over at Bellamy, giving him a nudge to be more supportive. "Yeah, babe. Anything we can do to help". Clarke smiled at his answer flipping the papers around and sliding it in-between them. They both eyed the front page. "Ms. Clarke Griffin releases all her property and forfeits the cost to Ms. Aurora Blake. Minus the commission this paper indicates that in this binging agreement Ms. Blake will hold all property rights from here out after sale". Octavia looked up mouth gaped open. "Does mom know about this". Clarke shook her head yes.

"She called me and asked to keep this between us. It's a better living situation for her and she didn't want to make me feel like she was taking advantage of me or making me uncomfortable". As a smile rose to Octavia's face it fell from Bellamy's. "Bellamy'? Clarke asked. Watching him stand up and leave the apartment. Clarke looked at Octavia confused. "I thought he would be happy"? Octavia shrugged her shoulders as Clarke moved to follow him outside. By the time she got out there she could see the lights turn on from his car, he was pulling out of the driveway. "Wait, what did I do wrong". Bellamy must not have heard her, that or he was ignoring her. He pulled out of the driveway and rode off. She pulled out her cell to call him but there was no answer. What Clarke expected the least was for him not to come back until tomorrow morning.

It was morning when Bellamy returned. A rush of emotions. After last night how could he go back to everything being normal. Clarke had lots of money now, would he ever be able to give her something that she couldn't get for herself. Not only that she was successful, talented, and beautiful. She was the complete package. He headed inside using his door to unlock the key. He made his way to Clarke's room where he found her fast asleep. Hoping she would forgive him for his actions. He leaned by the bed, rubbing the side of her head with his hand as he watched her eyes flutter open. "Bellamy, where did you. Where have you been"? Bellamy smiled at her as she sat up, adjusting to talk to him. "I want you to come with me". "Go with you where, why don't we stay and talk please. Just give me a chance to explain". Clarke pleaded, unsure of his feelings for her since last night. What if what she was trying to do out of kindness just made her seem more privileged. He held out his hand. Clarke threw on a hoodie grabbing it and following him outside to his car. She was still in a pair of sweats and flip flops. A sweater covering her top half. "You don't need to dress up, the place we are going we'll be alone". Now she really was worried. Would he pick a private space to dump her? She waited while he drove across town. Past the college and the middle where everything was located. As they took a scenic drive past trees and a more country location, they pulled up a long gravel drive to a very small house.

The house was big to her, but smaller than ones she's seen in the area. It was white brick on the outside, with a garage attached. Black roof and a chimney. The black door had a gold knocker on it with a G engraved in it. Bellamy pulled out the box that Clarke kept in her room. Lifting the key and handing it to her. "Open it". Clarke hesitated for a moment, but not a second more. She unlocked the door opening it to a wide-open space. The house was empty no furniture, no pictures, plain walls that were blank and white. A closet near by where Bellamy hung his coat and took off his shoes. He let Clarke walk through as she moved from the entrance to the dining room and open living room space. She moved from there into the kitchen and looked through the adjacent door at the floating style stairs that led to an upper level. She looked back at him, Bellamy smiling for her to go on. Most of the house had windows looking on the outside, allowing in lots of sunlight and views of the trees and forest covered area.

She headed upstairs there was another bathroom and 2 more rooms. One carpeted and one not. When she looked down the opposite direction there was 1 closed door. By itself, the railing by it so you could look down over to the lower level. She reached for the handle, pulling away slightly before touching it. As soon as the door was open, she noticed the most incredible space. A loft type room, windows on both angles od the ceiling. She looked up through them at the slight trees that peeked over and the blue sky above it. She could bet at night, this far away from the city it would uncover all the stars. She looked around, plain walls but in the corner, there was an easel. Bellamy was waiting by the door watching her. "Did you do this". She asked still unsure what was going on. He shook his head no, watching her. Waiting as she made her way to the easel. There was a note pinned to the cover that laid over it. She unpinned the note, nothing on either side. As she opened it she took a second to recognize the writing. Finally, it hit her, it wasn't one person's writing it was two. The left side read.

_"if nature has made you a giver, your hands are born open, and so is your heart. And though there are times when your hand will be empty, your heart is always full. -Frances Hodgens Burnett. My love you give so much of yourself to everyone, your time, your dedication. Let me give you the quiet little place my family left to me in exchange for the time I am able to spend with you by my side. If you'll have me". _

It was her dad's writing she hadn't seen it in so long, and she didn't quite understand what this place was until she read the other side.

_ "My dearest Clarke, this place has been a secret forever. We used to come out here when you were little. When our family had just gotten started. Picnics, and fun. It was a little more run down then. Now I've had it renovated. To the tee. I can always give you money and things, but this place was a gift given to me from your father. A man who didn't have much but gave me all he had. Please use it for your studio, use it as a home, use it as a getaway. Whatever you wish. Make it yours. I hope one day to see what you've made it. Love mom". _

Clarke closed the note holding it close to her heart. She slid her hand over the sheet that covered the canvas pulling it off. Under it was a blank canvas, a set of paints, brushes, all brand new for her. This was something that her mom left her. This was her being proud of her daughter and giving her the chance to take what she wanted to make out of life and build a masterpiece. By the time she turned around Bellamy was right behind her. She turned around wanting to explain about his mom, about the house, and apparently, she felt she needed to explain about this lavish gift now too. Instead he cupped his hands around her face.

"You take a second to think about yourself but no time to think about others. When it comes to others in need you just throw yourself in to help them. Like you did me and Octavia years ago. Now when my mom needed it you helped her. You didn't owe her anything and yet you did that for her. You gave her a home. How did I ever get so lucky to have someone like you in my life"? Clarke could feel herself getting teary. "Bellamy I just". He brought his face to hers cutting her off as his lips pressed onto hers for a kiss. "You are the most amazing individual and I know keeping this place from you wasn't fair, but your mom made us all promise to keep it a secret. When she passed away it brought us the chance to show it to you. But your actions the other day just gave me the chance to jump at a much more meaningful opportunity". Clarke watched him as he got down on one knee. Holding her hand and looking up at her. "Clarke I'm not saying we have to get married tomorrow; I'm not saying I want to take you away from the life you had or want. I want to travel with you. I want you to have your own career, your own path. But I want to be apart of it all". He pulled out a small silver ring from his pocket a single diamond stone in the middle. "My mom gave me this, that's where I was last night. I told her I didn't want to take the chance that I could ever loose someone as wonderful as you. She knew where I was going with this and I think you do too. The other day you had the pleasure of pretending to become Mrs. Blake, and now I want that for real. I want all of you, forever. Will you marry me"? It was straight to the point a proposal that should knock her off her socks, though she was standing there still. The house, the money, and now this. Her life had taken a turn. She knew Bellamy for years and she wanted to spend a million more with him. She raised up her hand to wipe a tear from her eye. She was never alone, not when she had him in her life all this time. "Yes, of course yes". He got up pulling her in for a kiss. Wrapping his arms around her tightly, feeling her arms do the same. Their kisses deepened and in the privacy of their new space they dropped to the floor and made their home fill with love.

**I really enjoyed writing this part. I would like to continue it because I think there is more to be added to this story but I am wondering if the readers would like me to continue as well. Please let me know if your interested otherwise I can make this the last chapter. Thank you for reading and I appreciate everyone for following and taking and interest in the story. As always BE KIND **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

By the time they woke up the light was shining through the window. Clarke was laying on the floor with Bellamy's arm around her. She breathed in the air from the empty space. It filled her lungs and reminded her instantly of the comfort she once felt at home. Between Bellamy and the warmth that was filling the room she knew that she never needed to pinpoint a singular place as home anymore. Home was wherever he was. Where her friends were. They were a family.

As Clarke looked down remembering the events of the night before still wrapped in Bellamy's embrace, she spotted the silver ring on her finger. She knew there was no rush but maybe one day, they would have their own little family. There was plenty of time for that though. She felt a set of lips followed by tender kisses being brushed over her shoulder. Bellamy was clearly awake. "Good morning Mrs. Blake". The statement made her blush, "I don't think we can jump to that before the wedding. I'd like to hold onto the title Griffin a little while longer if you don't mind". Bellamy's eyes scanned up to the ceiling, his smile faltering a bit. "Oh no, I didn't mean that I don't love hearing the sound of it. I just want to cherish this too. These moments, all our moments together. The first time I want to hear Mrs. Blake is when I am standing at the alter with you. Holding your hands and looking into those warm brown eyes of yours".

Bellamy turned to smile at her. His previous feelings and worry gone. He would always have the insecurity that he would never be good enough for her. Where he came from, his family. But Clarke managed to always make him feel good enough. Make him feel like he could be himself, and not hide anything. Those insecurities would be long gone over time. Clarkes phone let off with a ding. Checking it to make sure everything was ok. It was a text from Octavia. "Hey Clarke when you get a chance can you call me; I really need my bestie right now". Clarke sat up, feeling Bellamy's arm fall off her and the cold hit the skin that was previously warm from his body. "Everything ok"? She knew that Bellamy would be worried about his sister. That is probably why Octavia choose to text her instead of him. She wanted to keep this quiet, so he didn't get himself too riled up in his own thoughts.

"Yea, it's just Octavia checking on us. Why don't we pack up her, and head home"? "Already"? A lazy grin on his face indicating that he had much more celebrating ideas in mind. Clarke leaned in to kiss his lips. "Yeah, I just want to make sure to get home not too late. Then we can do more celebrating there". That was enough to get Bellamy up and going. He was throwing on his clothes and Clarke watched him with a giggle. "What? Like you said I just don't want to be home late. And other stuff". He laughed exiting the room. Clarke picked up her cell dialing Octavia's number. She answered right away but the girl on the other line was far from fine. She could hear the quiet sniffles. "Hey Octavia, what's wrong". She also heard another voice in the background and recognized it as Raven's. "MEN CLARKE THAT IS WHAT'S WRONG". Clarke could see where this was going and moved to gather her clothes in her hands. "I'll be home soon. Getting my things together now". "Thanks Clarke". She sniffled as she hung up the phone. Family thought Clarke. Your always there for your family.

When they pulled in the drive Clarke made a distinct move to open the door quickly but knew that Bellamy would guess something was up. She diverted from her actions into a quick plan. "Oh shoot, I forgot I wanted to run to the store for brunch ingredients. I completely forgot on the way here. Would you mind..."? She trailed off hoping he wouldn't catch onto her lie. Bellamy leaned in kissing her lips and putting the key back in the ignition to start the car. "Of course, I don't mind. Anything for my princess". She closed the door watching him pull away before heading to the house. When she was about to walk in and yell for her friends, she could already see Octavia's red eyes and puffy face. Dried tear marks and a hoodie pulled over her head. She rushed over to her. Octavia looked behind her to check where Bellamy was. "I figured you'd want to keep him out of this, so I sent him to the store for some supplies".

Octavia grabbed her, pulling her in for a hug. "I actually think we could use the manpower this time. Maybe Bellamy's temper could play in our favor". Octavia turned her head to look at Raven with a glare. "Raven I don't think now is the time for jokes". Clarke rubbed Octavia's back as she settled against her shoulder. "What happened O, everything was fine when we left". "Octavia took a deep breath pulling away and looking at Clarke. "Yesterday I was finishing up a run-in town when I saw Lincoln standing on the sidewalk across the street with another women. At first, he was holding her hands and then they were hugging, and it just seemed a little too close to me. He pulled away and kissed her cheek before watching her walk to her car". Clarke didn't want to jump to conclusions. "It could have just been a friend O". Octavia looked at her like she was crazy. "It was a long hug Clarke. They leaned into each other and he was rubbing her back. Like he was cherishing it. Then when she went to leave, he was watching her go to her car and I swear he was eyeing her butt. I ran out of there as fast as I could. And in case I was over thinking it I texted him and still have not heard back. What does that tell you huh"? Ok Clarke had to admit it didn't look good for Lincoln at this point. But it didn't make sense. He was spending all his time with Octavia, helping around the house. He was a super sweet and nice guy. He just didn't seem like the type that would do this.

"I say we do some digging. Do you remember what the girl looked like? Maybe she's on his social media…maybe we can". Raven held up her phone to Clarke. "Already managed to dig into her account. And let me tell you she is perfect". Clarkes eyes bulged out of her head at raven. "Oh, I mean she is such a hoe". Octavia grabbed Raven's phone feeling very thankful for her friend's computer hacking skills. This girl was impressive. She had tons of work out videos. Pictures of marathons she had run in, pictures with friends where her hair and make up looked flawless and on top of it all she had a couple videos where she was playing guitar singing songs she had written. There was only one photo Octavia came across that had her and Lincoln in it and it was from what was dated years ago. The caption read, "Here with you, is the best place to be". Octavia could feel the tears well up in her eyes as she handed it back to Raven. "Oh my god, I want to hate her, but I also want to be her. How is this possible"? Clarke just rubbed her back as Octavia sank into her arms. Before any of them could say another word, they heard the door open. A cheery Bellamy walking in with a bag full of bagels and cream cheese, juice, and fruit. "I figured you guys wouldn't object to bagels, but if you do, I could always run out for more". He scanned the scene in front of them. Watching Octavia's blank teary expression. Clarke's shocked face and Raven's grin. Why was she grinning at him, you know what doesn't matter? Right now, his baby sister was clearly in distress and needed him. He dropped the bags on the nearest table and ran over to the couch.

"O, what's wrong? Something happen are you ok"? He raised her face to his to look over her and make sure she was alright. "Bellamy before you". Clarke started to say but knowing Octavia wasn't harmed he couldn't help where his mind was going, and it was no where good. "Where is he"? He asked. Standing up straight and crossing his arms with a pissed off look. Clarke got up from beside Octavia and walked over to him. Touching his arm and trying to calm him down. He just stared at Octavia. "Tell me O, or I will find him on my own". Octavia choked out the words from her mouth. "Probably with some other women". She said before running to her room and slamming the door. Bellamy had enough to formulate what was going on.

He grabbed the keys to head back out, Clarke on his tail. "Bellamy, we don't know the whole story, you need to wait. You're not thinking you're just acting irrationally". Bellamy stopped his hand on the door. "Irrationally, that is my baby sister in there Clarke". Pointing to Octavia's closed door. "I know ok, I know but I don't even fully understand the full story yet. We need to just take a second". "And what, calm down. That is the last thing that I need to do right now. When things happen to family you act. You act so that nothing has the chance to happen. I need answers now". "I know ok, I just figured you could at least". Clarke was trying her best to calm him down. He wasn't thinking and Lincoln would probably end up dead if Bellamy managed to find him now. Instead her words only angered him more and he spat out the next sentence without thinking. "Just because you've been staying with O all these years does not make you family, ok. You of anyone should know that actions speak louder than words". Clarke could feel the burn from his words. On so many levels was he wrong. She knew he was mad, and he probably was saying things out of anger, but Octavia was her family. She would officially be after the wedding. But the first thing that came to her mind other than that was that she knew actions spoke louder than words. So instead she toughed up as she saw Bellamy realize what he just said. The changed expression in his face. "Clarke I". He reached for her hand and she ripped it away. Grabbing the keys and moving around him. "I know actions speak louder Bellamy because the last action I made was leaving my family in words of anger and if I looked back, I might have gotten to see them one last time".

Clarke knew this wasn't about her, but she couldn't help it. Mistakes were made in her life and this once particular mistake hit her mind hard. She left Bellamy standing on the porch shouting for her as she pulled out of the driveway. Headed into town. She looked through the glass watching the people on the sidewalk. Families, students, animals on a walk. She slammed the brakes, whipping into a parking spot of a café as she noticed Lincoln sitting outside. She got out of the car slamming it behind her. Not caring who was around to hear. "Hey you, I need to talk to you now". Lincoln looked at her in shock. She pulled out the chair to sit down and slammed her hand on the table with it. "You want to tell me why you've been two timing my friend behind her back". Lincoln looked speechless as his cup rested against his lips. "No answer"? She whipped out her phone pulling up the picture of the girl's profile she saw earlier. "Explain or I will hurt you". Clarke could feel the rage of her fight with Bellamy, her rage to protect her friend. Finally, she was taking out some much needed anger. Lincoln put down his cup, sighing. "I can explain". Hands up in surrender, Clarke watched him. Ready to listen.

Lincoln sat there intimidated for the first time from the petite blonde. He had hung out with Clarke a lot in the past few months. She meant a lot to Octavia and he wanted to be close with her friends if they were going to be his friends someday. He decided to get to the point, looking at the picture in Clarke's hand. "Her name is Lexa and she is a friend of mine. We grew up together basically, well for a while until we moved away from each other. When I started going to school here, we happened to run in to each other. From time to time we have lunch, drinks, chat".

"Have sex"? Clarke was direct. He could be lying. It would be hard to tell since she didn't know Lincoln personally. Lincoln laughed at her comment, sitting back and crossing his arms. "No, sex is something we do not have".

"Is that as in anymore or just not right now". His smile faded as he realized she wasn't joking. "We have had sex once, yes. But that was in high school. Not that it would matter now". "Why not old feelings don't always die. Maybe you saw her and there was some type of spark". Lincoln leaned forward. "No spark, not for me at least". Clarke remembered Echo and her ex. Ex's didn't always give you a chance before throwing themselves at you. Maybe this was a similar situation for Lincoln and Octavia had just misinterpreted it. Lincoln called out to Clarke as she tried to re-focus. "Lexa is gay Clarke. That's what I meant by not for me". Well that certainly changed things.

"Oh, I mean I'm not judging or anything I just figured…. I'm sorry we have a lot to talk about". "Why don't you start with the fact that you came over here looking very scary accusing me of having sex with a woman who you apparently already knew". Clarke remembered showing him her profile pic, this part she was not proud of. "Raven actually showed it to me, to us. We kind of stalked her social media". Lincoln raised his eyebrows at the statement, she was bold to admit the truth to someone she sort of knew. "The only reason we had to was because Octavia saw you two today on her run. In full arms embrace and eyeing her as she walked away". Lincoln sat up straighter, she had his attention.

"Why didn't Octavia just approach me herself"? "Octavia would have, she's a strong personality and by no means should you take this as she's not trusting. She just really likes you and well, she thought the worst". Lincoln ran a hand over his head letting out a frustrated sigh. "I really like her too. I mean I would even go far enough to say I love her, but we aren't really using that word too much yet. So please do not go telling her I did. Especially when the first time was to her best friend". The waitress at the coffee shop poked her head around the corner she could see the two were having more of a civil conversation then when she tried to approach moments ago, hearing the blondes raised tone. "Hi um can I get you anything….". Clarke smiled up at her. "Yes please, vanilla latte with almond milk". The waitress retreated, making her way back in to get her order.

"So …." Clarke sat there embarrassed. Now she knew what it was like to have Bellamy's temper. "Anything else happen today"? Lincoln smiled as the waitress reappeared placing a cup down in front of Clarke. "Yeah well actually there is something I would like to talk to you about". Clarke looked at her ring finger as Lincoln started explaining more about his interactions with Lexa today. How their lives were changing, but not in a bad way. Just getting much, much better.

Octavia had locked herself in her room before Clarke had left. Bellamy tried to pull her out, sitting at her door and telling her to talk to him but it was no use. He felt like an idiot for getting so mad. He felt dumb for yelling at Clarke and saying what he did. But what he wanted to do most was ring Lincoln's neck. When he heard a jumble of keys at the front door he stood up on his feet. Watching as Clarke and Lincoln made their way inside. As if her did a full 360 he was back to being mad again. He was back to fuming as he watched Lincoln, the man who made his sister cry be welcomed into their home. Clarke placed the keys down on the counter looking up at him. "You stay where you are. You have no idea what is going on. So, stop". She held her hand out signaling him that he needed to take a step back and relax.

His eyes following Lincoln as he leaned against their couch and watched Clarke approach Octavia's bedroom door. She knocked lightly. "I already tried that" Bellamy spat out. Short and angry in tone. She gave him a dirty look, and Bellamy could feel himself weaken. He didn't like affecting her like that. Getting her upset. How is it he always managed to upset someone he loved when all he wanted to do was make her happy. "Octavia it's me. I think you need to come out sweetie". Clarke left her hand on the door waiting for a response. "Clarke I just want to be alone please…I know you care but". Clarke interrupted, hoping Octavia would listen. "O, there's someone here for you. Please just open the door ok". Minuets passed as the door opened and Octavia shuffled out, hands in the pocket of her hoodie and still in her running pants and sneakers. She looked at Clarke before scanning the room. Her mouth fell open when she saw Lincoln smiling at her from across the way. "You have to be kidding me you brought him here". Clarke held her hand firmly against the door as Octavia tried to close it. "Listen to what he has to say O".

Octavia huffed walking out to the kitchen and getting a bottle from the fridge. She popped open the top to her water and composed herself. "You have 5 min". Lincoln never faltered for a second. He explain to Octavia his past with Lexa and who she was as Octavia began to grow red in the face. Embarrassed that she was just as hot headed as her older brother. Bellamy even rubbed his neck a couple of times, thinking he had been there done that. They stayed in the room in case Octavia needed them, when they requested more privacy, they would give it. Finally, as Lincoln was finishing up, He moved forward to grab Octavia's hand. Looking back at Clarke before addressing her again. "You have a really great friend here. One who's willing to go to your defense no matter what. If it wasn't for her I don't think I would have the courage to tell you that I really care about you and I would never hurt, you. I love you". Octavia was shocked at the words that came out of his mouth, but she knew that she felt the same way. It didn't take long, but Lincoln didn't let her answer him back. "I was with Lexa today because she is moving again. Her space is going to free up and I really wanted to ask her about it. I was going to ask you to move in with me". Octavia couldn't help it. "Shut up. Are you joking"? Clarke couldn't help but belt out in laughter at her friend's response.

Lincoln had already explained this to her, and she didn't not see that coming. "Does that mean you will consider it"? Octavia smiled moving closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I will do better. I would love to move in together. I love you too". Lincoln smiled bringing his lips down to her and Bellamy turned as he made a grossed-out sound. "Okay I think we can give you a moment to yourselves". He motioned for Clarke and him to move outside, but she just stood there staring at him. Still mad from before. He moved closer to her reaching out and brushing her crossed arms with his fingers. "Come on Princess, you have to give me a chance to say I'm sorry too". Clarke didn't want to fight. She was acting the way she was because she had been hurt. Knocking down her anger when she was hurt was not easy for her, but with Bellamy she wanted to do better. She had to try. Stubborn or not she walked out of their apartment arms still crossed. Bellamy closed the door leaving his sister and Lincoln inside. "What happened before I didn't mean it. You have to know that". Clarke just shrugged her shoulders looking down at the porch. "Clarke you mean so much to me. I need to learn to control myself when I'm angry and not use such bad words". Clarke shook her head still staring at the porch. Try Clarke, come on you have to move a little. She felt his finger under her chin, moving her head up to meet his eyes.

"I know your sorry, I know you didn't mean it. But you guys are all the family I have. I don't appreciate you saying Octavia isn't. You guys mean too much". She could feel herself struggling as she opened herself up. Only to him. She was always open like this with him. She took a breath as Bellamy leaned down to capture her lips. Swooping his tongue along it and taking his time with their kiss. Pulling away he looked at Clarke, the beautiful, strong person she was. So honest with him. So willing to just be herself. "I know and I won't make that mistake again. We are all family. And I hope when we do tie the knot that we can make our own little one and that family can grow". Her smile grew remembering her thoughts from this morning. "There is nothing more that I want than to give you a life of love, and a family along with it".

Bellamy wrapped his arms around her waist as she raised hers around his neck. Closing the distance their bodies kept and pressing against each other. Their kisses grew and their mouths welcomed the rising feelings. Bellamy letting out a soft grown as Clarke pulled his bottom lip into her mouth. "You know what's the best way to make up after a fight". Bellamy pulled away watching as she opened the door and scurried to her room past Lincoln and Octavia. Giggling and laughing Bellamy closed the door shut. He turned around only to find Clarke already there, pressing his back against it. "Make it up to me Blake". With the challenge accepted he backed Clarke up toward the bed. "Anything to please my fiancé". Maybe a little too loud with his last comment he heard Octavia through the door. "WHAT"?

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, more to come and thank you to all who are continuing to follow, favorite, or just read. As always BE KIND **


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Clarke and Bellamy were living in happy bliss the rest of the year. They were finishing their schooling. Octavia had moved in with Lincoln shortly after he had asked her, and Bellamy had gotten a side job at the local bookstore to make up for the rent. Clarke was helping with things for sorority functions and painting signs that night when an unexpected knock came from the door. It was almost 10:30 and Bellamy would be home soon but hadn't finished his shift yet. She paused before hearing another hard bang again. It spooked her a little, but she promptly moved to her feet, shouting across the hall to the door. "Who is it"? She heard a loud thud against it as she rushed to the door. Sounding as if someone had pressed their weight against it. There was no more words or answers but she peeked through the glass on the side to see a body slouched there. One she didn't recognize. She knew Bellamy would have been 100% against her actions but without hesitation she opened the door and a very drunk and unconscious John Murphy fell into their place. She let out a sigh of relief, happy to see it wasn't a stranger.

Or worse, someone who was unwelcomed. She placed her hands under his arms and pulled him inside. He was heavy to carry but much lighter than Bellamy or Wells would have been. When she got him inside and closed the door, she just stared at him. She didn't know him very well other than when he had visited them before. But she liked Murphy and she thought he was an ok guy. Shaking her nerves, she turned on her feet to clean up the mess of paints and call Bellamy when she heard a cell phone ring. It wasn't her's though. It was in his pocket. John was out still, and he didn't look like he was in any shape to talk to anyone, so she crawled over to him, reaching into his pocket and grabbing his phone. The caller i.d. reading "Wells". "Hey Wells". He sounded relieved on the other end. "Hey, Clarke" recognizing her voice right away. "Hey, I am assuming Murphy is there if your answering his phone. Did he get there in one piece he was in rough shape when he left"? Clarke looked down at his unconscious form, rougher than this?

"Yeah, he's here. Passed out but here. Mind telling me what is going on. Or should I just wait until he wakes up to tell me himself". "Why don't you put Bellamy on the phone, he knows more about Murphy's past than I do, and it'll probably be easier if he explains it". "Um, Bellamy isn't here right now he is finishing up his shift, but he should be home soon". "Oh ok, well until her gets there if Murphy is content where he is just leave him. He'll sleep it off and then maybe be in a better mood then when he left here". Clarke wanted to help in the situation but didn't know how. Instead she just agreed wishing Wells a goodnight and hanging up the phone. An hour later Bellamy still hadn't made it back and John was starting to wake up. He groggily raised his hand to his head letting out a groan of pain. Clarke watched him where she was sitting over the couch. He opened an eye to look at her. "You could have at least let me crash there". "You didn't give me much choice. You were collapsed against the front door when you got here". John looked around. Not remembering when or how he arrived at their place. "On the front door"? He asked again, as if he had really been that wasted. "Yep". Clarke assured him and gave a little smirk. John sat up with a groan, feeling his head. Clarke got up going over to the fridge to grab him some juice along with an asprin. He thanked her as she handed it over. Placing her hands on her hips and looking down at him. "So, you want to tell me what we owe the pleasure of your visit to"? John looked around, seeing only Clarke. "I actually really needed to talk to Bellamy". "And that couldn't have happened over the phone"? "No, I just…. he has this way of relating to me. Understanding what I'm dealing with. We used to room together and had a lot of long nights with long talks". Clarke understood that and felt kind of bad that he had moved away from him to be with her. Leaving his friends and everything else behind. "Well he might not be home for a little while, he's working and I'm guessing since it's been longer than normal, he's working a double. Want to tell me about it. I'm a good listener"? She sank down to the floor sitting criss cross and smiling excitingly at him. John just turned his head after sipping at his juice with a blank expression. "I'm not sure you'll understand". "Try me". Clarke said quickly. John was Bellamy's friend and a close one. Practically family. If that meant he was important to him than he was important to her too. She didn't think John was going to talk, between the unexcited stare and the long pause. But finally, John dove into conversation with her. Sharing the real reason he was there.

_"So, when I was little my dad was in a bad way with some people and at times it rubbed off on my mom and me. People would show up at the house, asking for money. We didn't have much, so it was hard. Sometimes they would barge in threaten her and she would yell at me to go hide. They would take stuff or break something as a part of getting what they wanted. My mom and dad were in constant fights about it. Yet when my dad got caught on a drug bust and was arrested those people started coming by for my mom. She got in a bad place. Supporting me and the house. Pretty soon we lost it and had to move around. We eventually ended up in a pretty bad part of town and my mom had to resort to…well let's just say different forms of earning. I tried to help as I got older. Getting a job and trying to work so she didn't have to. She developed a nasty drug habit, after that and it just escalated from there". _

Clarke's heart went out to Murphy. He had a tough time growing up. He was always joking around and making fun of things and she wondered if that was his way of getting comfortable. Not breaking down. "Not long after I started college Bellamy and I were placed together in the dorms. He got me to go out for the team and I finally had a place". Bellamy had rescued him. He had a habit of doing that for people he cared about. How many times had he been there to rescue her when in need? "So that brings you here with me". She smiled reaching out and placing a hand on his knee.

"My mom, she's in the ER. They had called me to come be with her. She got in a pretty nasty fight with one of her clients while high and the police showed up. He could have killed her! What's even worse is they acted like it was her fault. Because she was high on drugs, and because they guessed her profession by the way she was dressed. It was awful"! Clarke just sat there listening, hoping she would have the right thing to say when he was done. "I filed a police report against the guy, from what my mom told me. But when I told her about it, she yelled at me, told me to mind my own business and just go back to school where I belong. That I was acting like I was too good for her or something". The tears filled in his eyes. "My own mom pushed me away". He held his head in his hands. Loosing himself in his emotions.

Clarke didn't have a family, not blood at least. And the one that she had always cared about her. They could never do that to her. Even though she couldn't connect to his situation, put herself in his shoes. She was alone and knew what it was like to feel helpless. "What am I going to do". He said finally as she rubbed his back. "Have you ever thought of getting her help. Maybe putting her in a rehab facility. I know some places do that for others. They keep them there until they realize that it is the right place for them. Then they can get the help that they need". "I don't know if I could do that. Even if I did. I wouldn't have anyone to turn to. I'd be alone". That one sentence alone sparked it inside her. "You're not alone John. You have us, your family".

That was all he needed, for someone to be there to understand, he threw his arms around her hugging her tightly. "That's what Bell would say". She wrapped her arms around him, tucking her chin over his shoulder and rubbing his back in small circles. "Well I may not be him, but I'm here to help. Just like he would. And you can stay here as long as you need". John closed his eyes letting out a relaxing sigh. "Thanks Clarke I'm happy Bellamy and you finally got all this figured out. Your good for him". She knew those words couldn't be more than true. They were made for each other, and there was no one else she would rather be with. The door opened to their apartment and in came Bellamy, looking over the two of them hugging with a smile. He shut the door as Murphy pulled away to say hello. Clarke instead cut in. "Look who it is, it's John". Bellamy walked toward them kneeling down to the floor and knowing why he had come without explanation. He hugged him and looked over at Clarke sitting there on the floor. To understand and reach out to his friends without him there was big to him. It was apart of accepting his world. Exactly what Clarke had done without hesitation. How did he get so lucky?

Days turned to weeks, and while Clarke and Bellamy filled their times with school and work, John found a job and transferred to their university. He had gotten his mother into a rehab facility with Bellamy's help and didn't want to go back to where he was. Here at least he had friends. He wasn't worried about Wells either because he had a family back home. These three were forming their own. A lot of times it was him and Clarke. Bellamy worked or was in class a lot and they started to get close. Bellamy at times even started to get a little jealous of it all. One night in particular when he had gotten home from a particularly long shift Clarke and Murphy were sitting on the couch watching a movie on Netflix. "What are you guys up to tonight"? Clarke laughed at the screen. Murphy's hand on the back of the couch behind her. "We are just watching this movie on Netflix. Romantic comedy you'd hate it".

Bellamy knew those were Clarke's favorites and as much as he wanted to watch them with her, he could only take so much of them. Still it was something he wanted to share with her, not Murphy. "At least you don't have to catch up on them with me anymore. John can do it now". Clarke mentioned. Bellamy felt a little annoyed at her pushing him aside. Or maybe it was just the day he had. He sulked off to their room leaving the door open so he could keep an eye on them. "My friends actually call me Murphy". He heard him say. "Am I one of those friends". "Of course, you are, in fact I would say your one of my best". Murphy sneaking his hand around and hugging her from the side. "Hey babe, what do you guys want for dinner tonight"? He shouted, wanting to interrupt where he could. "Oh, we already ate, there's leftovers in the fridge if you want some". Clarke called from the couch. Of course, they did. Bellamy knew he didn't have anything to worry about but with his own insecurities, spending less time with Clarke, and his crappy day on top of it all, this scene of events really bugged him.

When Clarke got up offering to get more popcorn for the two of them Bellamy took his chance to turn her attention to him. He walked over to her in the kitchen and wrapped his hands around her waist kissing on her neck from behind. Clarke made small sounds to hint that she was enjoying it but when the popcorn was done, she shifted out of his grasp to get it, making her way back to the couch. "Come join us if you want babe". Join us? When did Murphy and Clarke become an us? He decided to join them, walking around and sitting on the other side of Clarke. He was trying to fit in to watch what was playing on the screen but with the computer it made it hard for more than two people. "Can you guys scoot a little I can't see anything"? That made Clarke scoot closer to Murphy, turning the computer so he could see. The exact opposite of what he wanted. As he moved back in to touch her side, he watched as Clarke leaned into Murphy's chest. "Hey babe why don't you come sit in my lap"? Bellamy offered, knowing how Clarke had always loved it when he pulled her to him. This time though she shrugged her shoulders at the request and continued watching. Bellamy could feel himself tick like a timer, ready to go off.

When the scene on the computer played where the couple had gotten into bed Murphy nudged Clarke smiling only inches away from her face. "I told you they were going to end up in bed". "You did not, you only said it looked like they'd hit it off". "Oh please, look on the screen, those two have chemistry. He's into her, she's into him. They were bound to be more than friends". The conversation had nothing to do with Murphy and Clarke, but Bellamy's heart started to beat faster listening to it. Watching them so closely. He was trying his best to be good but a large part of him was on edge from time to time. Having a hard time controlling his temper. It's just who he was. In football, in school, with his family, and in life. In general, when he was in a mood, things like this just got to him.

"Hey babe" he said, watching Clarke turn her head to address him when he was talking to her. He put his hand behind her head and pulled her in kissing hard and rougher against her lips than he intended to. What's even worse was when he tried to place another long hard kiss on her lips she started to pull away, probably startled by his actions. Instead he broke the kiss and pushed her in for another one. Clarke let out an unpleasant noise and pushed him away. "Hey, what was that for"? Murphy pausing the movie and looking at Bellamy. "I just wanted to kiss my girlfriend, I thought that was ok". She looked at him shocked. He of all people should know she didn't like to be handled like that. At least not due to some type of macho stand off between men. If he was going to kiss her it was going to be about them. Whatever it was she didn't know why he was acting like this. "Why don't you just give her some space Bell". Murphy said, trying to make Clarke comfortable and break the tension. Instead it only added to it. "Give her some space why don't you just back off Murphy!" Bellamy pushed him in the shoulder away from Clarke. Before Clarke could do anything the two of them were standing up in their living room chest to chest.

She watched as they breathed out the air from their nostrils like bulls in the ring. Only seeing red. "Okay, I don't know what this is about, but I think we need to take a step back" Clarke trying to calm everyone down. It was so much easier with Octavia here. "What this is about, I'll tell you. You are my girl, mine. And Murphy just shows up and you guys start being buddy, buddy. Spending time together watching movies and cooking. Pretty soon you don't even want to spend time with me anymore". Murphy couldn't help it he smiled at Bellamy, always the wise guy he was. "I can't help it if she likes to relax with me after a long day Bell. Instead of crawling into bed with you. We have interests that we share isn't that right Clarke". Murphy should have seen this coming because when he looked down at Clarke to smile Bellamy cocked his fist back and punched him right in the face knocking him on the floor. "Oh my god, Bellamy"! Clarke said. Bellamy took a step back, realizing he had gone too far. Clarke ran to the freezer to get a frozen pack for Murphy's face, and a towel for the blood. "Murphy man I…" Bellamy started to say but he just took the things from Clarke before Clarke was pulling Bellamy by the shirt into their bedroom. She closed the door behind him as Bellamy turned around pacing in the small space.

"What the hell was that about Bellamy. You just come home and pummel your friend for spending time with me. I know you have a reason, and it better be a good one". Clarke was fuming mad. Rarely did he see her get this worked up. "I had a bad day ok. I came home seeing you all close and together and I didn't like it what can I say. I messed up; I always mess up". Bellamy sat on their bed, throwing his head into his hands. "No, you don't get to feel sorry for yourself. Not now. We don't act that way to family remember. As much as you might not like it Murphy and I are friends. But that's it, friends ok? Nothing more. In case you don't remember since you used the wrong word in there, I am your fiancé not girlfriend, fiancé. I said yes to you and while you want to stake your claim to me to whoever come across, I am already yours. But by my say not because you forced me to". Bellamy sat up looking at her with slumped shoulders, feeling pathetic for getting so mad over something so little. Everything she was saying was right. He let the little green monster peek over his shoulder and cause problems where it didn't need to. Clarke moved in front of him. Still mad and yelling.

"And as far as "I always mess up" she placed her fingers in air quotes mimicking him. "You don't always mess up, your human babe. It's your right to feel things. But you don't always have to act on them. There's this thing called talking. And I'm always here to listen to you if your having a bad day or feeling a little insecure". She took a breath as her words finished. Trying to shake off the feeling she was having. Bellamy wanted to stand up and wrap his arms around her like he always did when she was upset but when he went to Clarke she pushed him down onto the bed. "No not now. I'm still mad at you, which I have every right to be". He smiled up at her. "Bossy Princess, did I tell you how much I like it when you tell me what to do for a change. Seeing you all wound up and bossing me around". He pulled her close to him by her legs, she resisted a little bit, but he was much stronger than her. She placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. Her shirt rose up along her side, and he placed a kiss on her now exposed hip. "It does things to me". He whispered going in for another kiss. Clarke closed her eyes as he peppered kisses along her waistline. She wanted to remain mad, but it had been a couple days since they had gotten to spend some time together and she really missed the feeling of his touch, his lips.

As he moved his lips around, his fingers moved up to unbutton her pants. Moving to the zipper and sliding it down. If he wanted bossy, he'd get bossy. Clarke pushed him back on the bed, happy to remember she closed the door. Bellamy's smile grew on his face as she unbuttoned his pants pulling them down his legs. Her hands running up his thighs and eyeing his now growing erection. She dropped her own pants to the ground. Propping herself up and crawling over him with legs on both sides. Sitting down to straddle him and grind her heat against his. Letting out a small moan as she did. Bellamy's hand went out to reach for her thighs, but she stopped him throwing his hands up. "Above the head". He swallowed at her request, getting really serious with the sudden mood change. Doing as he was told his hands went up. Clarke moved his shirt up, leaning forward as she still ground against him, kissing his chest. Peeking her tongue out and placing little bite marks on his skin. She moved the shirt over his head but twisted tightly so it was around his wrists. Leaving it there like a makeshift rope.

She pressed her lips hard down on his while she pressed even harder on his groin. Bellamy releasing a low growl as she pulled away from him. His eyes grew darker and she knew it wouldn't be long before he resumed control again. Not that he wasn't enjoying this, but because he wasn't going to be able to hold back. Clarke sat up pulling her shirt over her head revealing she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. Bellamy watched as her hands skimmed over the skin of her side and up to her breasts. Cupping them and squeezing them lightly. Letting out moans as she moved her hands and even slid her index and thumb forward to pinch her nipple gently. Sucking in her bottom lip between her teeth. She opened her eyes to see his expression. Knowing the sight alone of her grinding on top of him in nothing but her underwear was driving him crazy, let alone that she was playing with one of his favorite physical features of her.

She released, steading her hands on him and grinding a steady rhythm. "Does it make you mad to know that I can do this to you, and you have to hold back"? She asked. "Does it drive you crazy seeing me touch myself when your hands could be where mine are"? What was she trying to get at? If she wanted to make him more worked up, it was working. "What about the fact that you haven't touched me in days. That you haven't tasted me. That I've had to do it all by myself on nights you were working late. And you came home into bed without knowing I had gotten off just before". Bellamy gripped the material that laid over his hands. Letting out a warning as Clarke's words were pushing him over the edge of control. "Clarke". He breathed out. "What about that when we were sitting in there, I wasn't wearing a bra, sitting so close to you. You could have had me but instead you got all mad about Murphy. When your hands could have easily slid up, touched me, felt me. Played with me". That was it. Clarke raised her head up to let out a small moan as one hand slid from his chest to her underwear. Right where Bellamy wanted to be. At the moment, she wasn't paying attention he shook the shirt from his wrists and flipped her over on the bed. Watching her, shocked beneath him.

He was breathing hard, lips rushing to kiss her down her neck. Sucking at the skin. His hips grinding into hers and his other hand pulling down his boxers so he could be free from the material. Clarke went to remove her underwear but he reaches out, stilling one of her hands. "Don't". was all he managed to get out. Looking up only for a second to meet her eyes. He instead pushed them to the side before plunging into her. Clarke letting out a gasp as she felt him fill her inside. "As much as I like you telling me what to do, I will never get over what you look like when I do it to you". Clarke wrapped her legs around him as Bellamy increased his thrusts in and out of her. Feeling her grab onto his shoulders, and her nails digging slightly into him. "You said you choose me, you'd choose me again". Clarke tried to focus on what he was saying to her as he breathed the words against her neck. With their current activities though it was hard to focus on anything else. "Tell me again".

Clarke heard him that time. As she could feel the stirring grow inside her, that pulse and wind up in her lower region. She was about to finish but not before Bellamy reached down in between them to touch her in her most sensitive spots. "Tell me baby". He wasn't demanding or requesting. He needed to hear it; he was asking her because he needed her to say it, to calm him. "I'm yours baby. I'll always be yours. Oh Bellamy"! She cried out as she came to her end. Bellamy rode against her finishing himself. Screaming out her name and pressing his body firmly against her. Breathing heavy and kissing her shoulders lightly, he rested on top of her. Trying his best to prop himself up on his elbows. Clarke grabbed his face bringing it to meet hers. "Now I want to hear you say it". "Say what" he huffed still trying to catch his breath. Clarke smiled at him, kissing his lips softly. "I was always yours, and always will be". He kissed her again, ready to fall asleep right there in her arms.

**Another chapter for you guys. I feel like there is more to go so I will be working on that up to the wedding and events after. If you have any requests or you would like to see more of a character let me know. I am very thankful to all the followers and readers out there. I hope you'll continue to read. Feel free to leave me a review if you like the chapter or where the story is at. As always BE KIND **


	28. Chapter 28

At their graduation ceremony the grassy fields were cleared out around the college, making room for chairs and podiums for speakers. Every student was meeting in the hall dressed in cap and gown. Bellamy, Octavia, Clarke, and Lincoln dressed nicely for the occasion. Wearing their best, proud that they had made it this far together. Murphy came to meet them in the hall. "I am so jealous you losers are going to be finishing before me". Knowing when he transferred that he would have to take a couple extra classes putting him a semester or two behind the others.

"It's ok Murphy, you'll get there". Trying to show his support to make up for what a jerk he had been to him in the past weeks. Clarkes phone vibrated in her gown pocket, checking it with a smile she let everyone know Wells and Bellamy's mom just arrived and went to find their seats. "That's my que". Murphy said, leaving them there to finish getting ready. The vice president called everyone to attention, organizing them in lines based on their degree and sending out recruiters to retrieve their cards that had name pronunciations on them. "I'll see you after". Clarke said to Bellamy, placing a kiss on his cheek and heading into her line.

When the students walked out in formation, they could tell their emotions were all running the same. Seeing the same people everyday for years, and now they were headed off in different directions. Wherever jobs, families, and ambitions would lead them. Clarke turned to recognize one of the girls that had been in most of her classes from the start. "Do we place our tassel to the other side now or wait". Clarke placed her hand over the girls, calming her nerves. "We wait, it's going to be ok. Just relax. This day is all about celebrating the accomplishments we've made". "But what if I can't find a job, what if my life ends up going nowhere"? She didn't really know what to say. She didn't know the girl on a personal level, she could only give her something from her personal life and hope that the girl could relate to it. They looked out into the crowd.

"You have a family out there"? Clarke whispered as the first speaker began at the podium. The girl pointed to a taller man and women, older and grey in appearance holding hands in their chairs. "Yeah my mom and dad". "Look at their faces". Clarke noted. Seeing them smile, and wave as they noticed their daughter looking over, "They've never been prouder clearly. Their here to support you no matter what. That's how you know all this was worth it. You can persevere knowing they are always going to be there to support you, good or bad". The girl took a deep sigh, what Clarke said made her feel better. "You have family here with you"? Clarke should have felt sad at the comment. She had no mom, no dad. No one, but instead she scanned the aisles.

Octavia peering over at her with a smile. Then Bellamy as she found him. Not to mention Wells, Murphy, and Bellamy's mom looking very happy out in the crowd. "Yeah, I do". Clarke said. She was surrounded by her own type of family. People who loved her and always had been there for her. Through the toughest times. She didn't feel alone for one second. The ceremony continued, speaker after speaker. The teachers calling students up to their podiums next and shaking their hand while handing them their diploma and letting them leave the stage for a quick picture. The Art department was last, because it was the smallest group of graduates. Clarke raised from her seat, taking small steps as people moved forward. When it came time to reach the stage, she knew this moment was going to be one of the best in her life. She had a surprise up her sleeve, something to make this day extra special.

The professor called out to her, "And I am pleased to welcome one of my brightest students. Hard working and passionate. I know she'll be going on to create great things. Clarke Abagail Griffin Blake". Clarke couldn't hide her smile as she walked the steps onto the stage, reaching out and thanking her professor as she heard familiar woops, and hollers from the audience. As she looked out, walking to take her picture Bellamy was standing, mouth open and hands down by his side, the only one not applauding. It made the surprise so much sweeter. She decided not to tell him but informed his mother and Octavia of what she had planned for the evening. Going fourth until the official day she wanted everyone in her life to know that they belonged to each other and would always be. She winked at him, moving back to her seat.

"Young man if you care to sit down now". The speaker said, noting that Bellamy was the only one standing in the crowd. For the first time a blushed and bright red Bellamy took his seat. They announced final congratulations and finished off with their class year and tassel throw. The students throwing their hats into the air. It was finally done. Finally, over, and where one portion of their life ended, another would shortly be waiting to start. The students ran to families, friends. Clarke went to find Bellamy but to her surprise she felt someone hug her from behind. A pair of hands wrapping around her waist and a firm kiss being placed on her cheek. She ran her fingers over his. Falling back into his hold.

"Did I get you"? Turning around to see his face. "I thought the first time you wanted to hear that was when we were saying I do"? Clarke reached up to cup his cheek, Bellamy pressing into her light hold. "I just wanted everyone to know that you are mine and I am yours". That made him light up, a big smile spreading from ear to ear. Possibly the sweetest thing he ever heard. "I can not wait to marry you". He told her. And they hugged while the rest of the gang came to meet them.

Back at the house, Bellamy was headed to get the grill started. Octavia and Lincoln showed up along with some of their sorority sisters and friends. Murphy hugged Emori, kissing her on the cheek and congratulating her on finishing school. Ever since he transferred, they had been seeing each other more exclusively, and even though he didn't know what that meant yet, it made him really happy to just have her in his life. Bellamy's mom was in the kitchen helping Clarke cut vegetables. "So, what's next for you guys. Bellamy tells me your thinking about doing some traveling"?

"Yeah", Clarke nodded. "There's places we want to go and see before we get more settled down. Finding jobs and maybe buying a house. I don't know if we'll live here forever, even though now I think I would be sad to see it go". "Can't you always buy the place from the landlord if he's willing to sell". Clarke considered it but knowing Bellamy was so far away from his mom. She didn't want to make that decision for him. Aurora must have sensed her unease, reaching out and touching her hand. "Wherever Bellamy is he'll be happy. You guys need to think about you. I'll always be a drive away". That made her feel a little better, knowing his mom was being so supportive. "Plus, pretty soon you'll be planning other big things. The wedding for one". Clarke smiled at the thought of picking out her wedding dress, venue, and all the little things that went into it.

"Yeah we just want to take our time with it, there's no rush". While cutting an onion Clarke heard the screen door open, letting someone in from outside. "And you never know right now a job and home seem like such big decisions for you. One day it might seem small compared to say, I don't know. Having a baby". Clarke felt a spray of liquid hit her from the side. Looking over to see Bellamy had spit out his beer at his mother's words. "Mom! Way to be pushy". Aurora laughed handing Clarke a dishtowel to wipe off. Clarke grabbed it from her hand, adding only to the shock. "Oh, calm down Bell, we're just having a conversation. Your mom's right. Sooner or later a baby is going to come into the picture". Turning to laugh at Aurora, the two of them were thick as thieves. Bellamy rolled his eyes grabbing the bag of hamburger buns and leaving to return for the grill.

"But seriously", his mom added. "I am happy Bellamy found you again. I know how much he missed you over the years". Clarke remembering the time they moved away, without so much as a goodbye after their fight in her backyard. Talking to Aurora became really eye opening for Clarke. She felt comfortable around her, more than a friend would. She was already like family. "When you guys had it out the night before Octavia and you left for school. He was a wreck, he kept coming to me. Asking me what he was supposed to say and do. I just told him to give you space. I think that wasn't the answer he was looking for. Then after all the time passed, he still would come over for dinners or help me with things around the house. Ask if I spoke to Octavia that morning and would ask how you were doing. I think you were always in his mind somewhere, floating around".

Clarke didn't know that about Bellamy, he never shared those things. She had thought about him in their time away but after a while she assumed, he had found someone, was doing something he loved. She never thought he gave more than a second to think of her. When she heard Aurora laugh, she wanted to hear more. More from his mom's point of view. "And when he had the chance to head up here, Octavia calling him and telling him she couldn't make it down. He practically gave me a heart attack, running into the house as I was getting ready for work. Asking me if he should bring anything that you'd like. Flowers, or something to make a nice gesture after all these years". Bellamy being nervous, that was something Clarke would like to see. Aurora pulled Clarke tightly to her, quick and giving her little time to react. She felt his mothers need to just be close and hug her.

"I am just so happy it worked out. And I am so happy that you'll be my daughter in law". Clarke wrapped her arms around her hugging her back. "I am sure my mom and dad would have said the same thing. They always wanted a son". Aurora pulled away, not wanting to make her feel awkward. Resuming cutting and prepping things for dinner she added. "Well I already have a daughter, but the two of them have run me down quite a bit over the years. I can tell you are much calmer than the two of them put together". Octavia walked in holding Lincolns hand, hearing her mother's last remark. "Hey mom, I was not that bad". Aurora looked at Clarke winking. "Sure, you weren't sweetie". The room filled with laughter and everyone pitched in to make the night one that would leave a happy memory on their minds forever.

**Next I have an opposite view from Bellamy's side, I hope you enjoyed and continue to read. Stay tuned for more. as always BE KIND **


	29. Chapter 29

Bellamy flipped burgers on the grill, waiting to place the buns on when they were finished. He had just walked in on a very non-subtle mention of children between his mother and Clarke. Clarke making it even more difficult while indulging her. He sipped his beer as Wells and Murphy joined him outside. Not too long ago he remembered it was just the three of them back home in their own back yard. "You want to pace yourself there mister or are you trying to get drunk"?

Bellamy placing his empty beer down and reached for another. "Very funny Murphy. No, I just walked in on Clarke and Mom talking about kids and felt". "The need to rush out here and be alone"? Wells finished his sentence. "Yeah, I'll say". Bellamy grumbled under his breathe. Clarke and he talked about their future before. He wanted to give her a family and everything he could afford, but today it surprised him to hear others mention it so casually like it was going to happen any day now.

"Oh, stop being such a baby about it. Are you telling me that you haven't considered once in there Clarke walking around the kitchen barefoot, with a big belly on her front"? Murphy wasn't wrong, he had considered it, so why was it making him freak for his mother to bring it up? "No, I have, I just… I don't know. That stuff is so far from relevant right now. I wasn't expecting my mother to be talking about it with my future wife". Wells came to sit closer to them, plopping down on the stone wall of the patio.

"Bellamy my friend, you were always supposed to end up here. I hate to say it, but you and Clarke were just meant to be. I knew it, Murphy knew it. From the beginning. Not just when you started coming out here to stay with the girls. You guys have been matched since we all were in middle school". "You guys did not, stop lying". Murphy shook his head taking a sip of his drink. "It's true man. I haven't known you guys as long as Wells, but I didn't even know the chick and already I felt like I knew her the first time we met". Standing up next to Wells and putting his beer down. Reenacting a prior conversation from years ago.

Murphy unable to match Bellamy's low tone didn't stop him from trying. "Guys I think I'm going to just call her. I mean she has to remember me right". Wells standing up to join in. "Bell how many times can you obsess over a girl in one day. Of course, Clarke remembers you. We were all best friends once upon a time. When you finally manage to grow the balls to call her then maybe you can stop pestering us about it". Murphy throwing his hand over his forehead dramatically. "Oh… I don't know… I think I'll just give it a little while longer, she probably doesn't even remember me". Bellamy laughed as he watched the two act out his life. How dumb he was all this time, for just pining over someone in secret, when he could have been laying in her bed like he did now night after night. "Like I said, you two were made to be together. And your made to marry each other. And like it or not". Murphy catching his attention. "Your made to have kids together. The whole happily ever after story has your names written all over it".

Their lives were far from happily ever after, but Bellamy was beginning to see his friends were right. The two of them felt it, there was no one else that could match their chemistry, and when they came together to be one sparks flew.

The screen door flew open, Octavia peeking outside. "Are those burgers ready yet or what"? Bellamy plating them and heading back in. Watching Clarke and his mom behind the kitchen island, setting up the sides. Like she had sensed him looking at her, she raised her head and smiled.

**A short submission, More to happen between Murphy and Clarke in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one, and I hope you'll continue reading. Thank you all for giving it a shot. As always BE KIND **


	30. Chapter 30

When the doorbell rang, they were setting up dessert. They had been sitting around the kitchen table laughing and catching up on old memories. Memories about Octavia and Bellamy as kids. Memories about times with Clarke's parents. Memories from the girls too, Emori and Raven opening about their college campus experiences. Trying to keep it all PG for the mom in the room. Murphy had mentioned a couple times about feeling left out, he was the only one still in school. Wells would be graduating next weekend. Inevitable that he was going to be doing homework while the rest of them were off doing their own things.

Emori rubbed his back, trying to be supportive. Offering to help him with whatever he needed, and Raven making a quiet comment that she really didn't think there would be much studying involved. Clarke heard the doorbell again. Knowing who it was. She had surprised Bellamy at graduation, but knowing they were all going to be together, their small family. She wanted to do something for Murphy too. Who she had grown so close with.

_Earlier that morning. _

_Clarke was getting ready for the day, Bellamy had jumped in the shower leaving her alone in her room. Clarke having her to do list handy pulled out a piece of paper with a number on it. A different area code then the town they lived in. She listened while the phone rang. "Hi, I would like to speak to Ms. Murphy please. If she's available for calls". The nurse responded it would be a moment. It didn't take long and she heard a small voice on the other line. "Hello, Ms. Murphy speaking". "Hi Ms. Murphy. I am sure you don't know me, but my name is Clarke Griffin, I am Bellamy Blakes fiancé". She waited but there was no registering or response, so she continued. "I understand this might be difficult since you have not been in the program that long but seeing how it had been a couple months, and John mentioned how proud he is that you are doing better I wanted to invite you to our home, we are having a dinner tonight to celebrate our graduation". "Oh, John didn't tell me he was graduating, he… he must not want me there". Clarke felt bad she had mentioned it. "Oh no, John isn't graduating yet, we all are, and I am sure he would be happy to see you. I thought it would be a nice surprise". _

_The line was silent for the next couple minutes. It almost sounded like she was trying not to cry. "I wouldn't want to be an intrusion, or have John be embarrassed of me. I have a free pass to leave but, I don't know if it's the best idea". Clarke only thought about how much it hurt her, what she had done in the past. But despite what ever events happened, she was his mom and would always be his mom. She wished she could take back the things she said to her parents the last time she saw them before they passed but she couldn't. Murphy's mom shouldn't be ashamed, she was trying to get better and she should be there for him. "I really insist, if you feel you'd like to". Clarke gave her the address and before hanging up the phone she added, "We all have skeletons in our closet, but I promise you no one will judge you here. It's a free invitation if you'd like. And I would be happy to meet you". Clarke heard the phone hang up not knowing if she would consider what she said. Clarke was happy she just got to reach out to her. She deserved to be there. _

As Clarke pulled open the door, she didn't expect the woman who was standing in front of her. She was skinny, very skinny. Older, maybe in her later 40's early 50's. She had her hair down, streaks of grey running throughout it. She was holding her arms like she was cold, rubbing her hands up and down them. "Hi, you must be Ms. Murphy". The older women looking at the car pulling out of the driveway. She wasn't sure she should have come. Clarke held out her hand, and while the women looked at it. Clarke placed it back by her side. "I'm Clarke, we are just having dinner now, please will you come in". A call from the kitchen, getting her attention. "Clarke, babe. Who is it"? There had been enough surprise guests at the house that had been uninvited, and Bellamy would no doubt worry for a while trying to forget them.

The women started to back away, shaking her head. Clarke moved toward her pulling the door shut behind her. "If you need to take a minute I understand, here" she said pointing to the bench outside. "Please sit with me". The women walked over sitting on the far end while Clarke sat closer to the middle. She could tell she was nervous staring at her shoes as she patted them on the ground. A nervous tick, or maybe it was shakes from her past addiction. "I know it's hard, but he's going to be happy you're here. No one is going to judge you in there". Trying to be supportive and say anything to make her stay. "I've done so many horrible things…. In our lives. Things no one should endure. How can I just intrude on his way of living now? When he's probably perfectly content without me in there". Clarke reached out placing a hand on her leg, getting a quick look from Murphy's mom.

"Remember what I said, we all have skeletons. I wish sometimes I could face mine. But I never have the chance to again. This is something you can do to take a step forward in the right direction, just being there for him. Plus, you'll have to meet Bellamy his best friend, and his sister and mom are in there too". Hoping she didn't overwhelm her with how many people were at the gathering. "And your Clarke"? She asked, trying to remember her name from the phone conversation earlier. "Yeah, Bellamy's fiancé and childhood friend. We grew up together. And he was kind enough to share all the people in his life with me, including your son. Who is so smart and talented. He's a very kind man". That made his mom smile. She took a deep breath, ready to bring herself to her feet.

"Will you walk in with me, I don't… I don't want to be the first one he sees". Clarke looped arms with the woman, making sure she was comfortable. "I'll be right there with you the whole time". They walked to the door, Clarke making a move to open it. A few people looked up to see who it was that came to join the party. It wasn't until it became quiet that Murphy looked up. "Mom".

He was surprised to see his mom there, surprised and a little shocked. He loved his mom, had spoken to her over the phone since she started at the rehab facility. Kept his distance while she sorted out things, got better. This life he had though, was so different and he was a little embarrassed to have all his friends meet her, knowing some of them knew of their life together. Looking down as Clarke's looped arm with his mom. "Murphy, I know we have our little family celebration tonight, but I thought it might be nice if all the family was together. So, I called and invited your mom". She looked up at her. Hoping that Murphy wasn't too upset by her surprise, he didn't exactly seem pleased when they first walked in. "Um, I don't know what to say. Is it ok that you're here? I mean your not going to get in trouble or anything are you"? She shook her head, confirming that no rules had been broken. "I… I mean you can come in. Have a bite to eat, meet my friends". The women looked over everyone's faces. Not able to recognize any of them.

Bellamy walked over, reaching out his hand, "Hi Ms. Murphy it's really nice to meet you. I'm Bellamy Murphy's friend/roomie. Why don't you come in, we are having burgers, are you hungry"? The women just watched him; she wasn't used to people being so nice when they didn't need to be. "Come on mom, please. Murphy whispering to her, it was clear he didn't want her to embarrass him. The pressure was getting to be a little too much and she pulled her arm out of Clarke's, staring to rub her arms again. Closing her eyes as she stuttered. "I… I don't want to be any trouble. I just wanted to come by and say hello. It wasn't my idea… I just". She was trying to figure out what to say, while her mind kept thinking about all the stares, and obvious thoughts people were having. What was wrong with her? When backing up to leave, a woman close to her age came forward.

"Hi, I'm Bellamy's mom Aurora. It's so nice to have another parent here. Why don't we go sit on the couch where it's a little less kid central and talk? Would that be ok"? She was trying to break the ice, and it seemed to be working. Murphy's mom nodded her head, making her way over to the living space. Aurora smiled, looking back at the dining room. Clarke went to make Murphy's mom a plate, putting whatever was on it that she might eat. She looked up at Bellamy, feeling his arm go around her waist. "I did a good thing right, Murphy's not mad". Watching him sit in the living room with Bellamy's mom and his. He kissed the top of her head. "You did a great thing".

The evening carried on and by the end of it. Emori and John were sitting in the living room laughing at things he said. Murphy's mom had finished her plate and was smiling at her son, while Aurora left to help clean things up. Clarke was standing at the sink drying dishes and Lincoln and Octavia were sitting at the dining room table playing cards with the rest of the group. Aurora nudged Clarke in the side as she helped her. Clarke felt good about what she did, and she felt even better about the people she was surrounded by.

**I don't know about anyone else but I really loved the idea of Clarke and Murphy's friendship after season 6. He shortly became one of my favorite characters after that. I hope you enjoyed this part. I feel like his character has so much depth to work with. Stay tuned for more and thank you to all the readers. Stay safe out there. And as always BE KIND **


	31. Chapter 31

Clarke placed her purse by the door, another stack of job applications along with it. Finishing school had been a short-lived fantasy because now even though she didn't have any school loans (thanks to her mom) she did need to find a job. Bellamy was still working full time at the coffee shop and applying to other positions that had been relating to his field. He had taken his teaching test and come to find out he passed the first time. Which was incredible because the exam was very difficult for most. He didn't know if teaching history would be what he would settle on, but it opened doors. He also wanted to look into working at museums restoring items and viewing collections. Clarke couldn't put all the pressure on him and as much as she wanted to milk the time off at home, she needed to find something. So far, she had applied online to a couple galleries. Museums were also an option for her, and she had been working on a portfolio of her to submit it in case the opportunity arose at an interview.

She might not of thought of herself as talented as the famous painters out there, but Bellamy always praised her and pushed her to sell her own art. She had some jobs not associated with her passions as well. Not really excited to fill those out. Things like graphic design and Art director. She had taken the classes that would give her the skills to do things on the computer or in an administrative role, but she would miss the feeling of the brush or pencil in her hand. Or the feelings she had when she visited the MoMa museum and took the time to really feel the concepts that the artists were trying to get across.

She moved into the kitchen, prepping dinner for tonight. While she chopped the vegetables and took out ingredients for tonight's risotto, she felt a little disappointed in herself. She knew things weren't going to be exciting right away. No one just ends up in their dream job after college it takes work. Her father and mother taught her that, but she just felt empty without anything to fill her time. Dinner was finished and getting cold now, Bellamy was supposed to be home hours ago. Not even a text to tell her that he was running late. Murphy was out with Emori for the night, and Octavia had Lincoln. She didn't feel like texting or bothering her with what seemed like small problems. She cleaned up and went to her room to paint. Taking out her easel she set it up in the living room, a fresh palette of paints and brushes along with a small cup of water. Every time she felt down, she immersed herself into her painting or drawing and what came out of it was pretty good.

Streaks of red, mixed with milder colors filled the paper. She dipped her brush in the water for a clean start. Adding Blue, orange, salmon, and gold. Focusing instead on each section rather than the whole picture. When she was done, she wiped her hands, noticing the drips of color on her clothes. The picture seemed to be more abstract in theme. What looked like a bunch of leaves picked up by the wind. A faceless character pushing a broom and sweeping toward the leaves direction. A large gap separating the two. Even if she hadn't meant to, she felt like she was the leaves.

In autumn the leaves changed color and fell from the trees, representing death. And a small piece of her life had just died. Yet, the faceless member sweeping the leaves up wasn't trying to push them away, he was trying to gather them. If she had to guess it reminded her of her dad. Always picking her up when she was down. She placed down her tools, curling into bed and pulling the blanket up by her chin, and there she cried. For the frustration it was causing, for the memories it dug up, and for the thought that she felt so unguided. Maybe when Bellamy got home, she could talk to him, maybe he would understand. They shared everything together, and this was just one more thing she needed him to hear.

Bellamy was heading home much later than he expected. After his shift ended the truck with shipments arrived and some of the staff had called out sick. He was offered double pay if he stayed, unloaded, and restocked everything. That was something he couldn't pass up. He wanted to text Clarke he was going to be later but when he pulled his phone out, it had already died. Hopefully she wouldn't be too worried about him. He had a nice conversation with the manager that night. Her name was Indra. She was previously divorced, mom of 2 and he had only worked with her at times when it was really needed.

She owned the coffee shop and spent most the time in her office or out running errands. She stayed to help him along with one other employee that was there for the night. She had asked him how he liked working there, and he thought it best to be positive even though the long shifts were hard. "I like it, I mean I just graduated and am trying to figure out what I am going to be doing next but this is a way better opportunity working at a smaller privately owned franchise than a large corporation where they give you little hours and pay you nothing". Knowing he didn't make that much.

"And do you think that we offer a good start for people like yourself". People like himself; he wasn't sure what that meant. "People in college, or younger people. Cause that is the only two categories I find myself relating to". She decided to elaborate. "The working-class man. You know in school, working towards a goal. A family at home". He had brought up Clarke a couple times and had told everyone when he proposed to her, but he didn't think that considered him a family man. She was more the family type, working to put food on the table for her kids and herself. All he had to do was keep him and Clarke a float. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess, yeah. I would say it's a good start". Indra smiled at that, knowing her business was doing well with people like him working for her. She turned to the other employee who seemed to be in their own little world. "Jay why don't you continue here I want to talk to Bellamy for a minute in my office". Bellamy followed behind her, he was thinking maybe he didn't give her the right answers, maybe she was looking for a different response or even worse. Maybe she had to cut back on those she employed and was going to cut him loose. She sat down in her chair behind her desk, pulling out a binder and placing it in front of her. "Close the door please". Oh god this was going to be bad. He closed the door, sitting down in the other chair across from her, folding his hands and sitting up politely. He had been applying places, but he really needed this job in the meantime.

"Bellamy, I wanted to talk to you about an opportunity. But I realize I don't know you that well, why don't you tell me about what you went to school for". A business opportunity, that caught him off guard. He relaxed opening up about his love for history and all the elements that went into it. She listened carefully, nodding and holding a straight face. No emotion whatsoever. Now he understood why she was such a good businesswomen. She didn't let emotions cloud her decisions. She placed down her hands on the binder opening it up when finished.

"I have made a lot of money over the past couple years, and I pride myself on how far this business has come. It has made its way through the times and with times changing so will this place. I had a meeting with a similar location not far from here, 30 minutes tops. I would like to open a second location and I know it will be profitable, but it is in a building that is on it's way under". He was understanding everything she was saying but was unsure of how this effected his job. Taking a guess, he heard her pause, giving him room to ask questions.

"I take it your looking to staff your new location"? Indra smiled at him, confirming her was right. "While I would be happy to work for you, I think that I may have other interests as far as where I see my career going". She laughed flipping to a clean page. One that looked like lightly drawn blueprints. Turning the book for him to see he noticed the building was older. Practically ancient. No wonder people were looking to vacate. "This is the chain your looking into"? Indra looking up at him, he made it sound like it wasn't worth it. She had to hand it to him, it looked like a dump on the outside. "There is value in history, your one to see that". Absolutely he thought. "And I need someone like you to really get this place to shine, that's why I wanted to lay out this opportunity".

"But I thought I just said, I appreciate it but". She cut him off, getting that he wasn't looking to be a coffee shop member his whole life. "I would like to make this place into something. A museum of sorts. I intend on placing my coffee shop in here, doing anything to make it run efficiently but I also need the building to hold value. I was thinking along the lines of a gallery or museum. Our town has a lot of value to it, and a lot to offer. There are people looking to donate. The local library for instance is looking to donate books, artists donating their private work to showcase". That made him think of Clarke. "I would like to make this place something, but I need a creative and knowledgeable eye. An Architect at first and then, a consistent person who knows the place, willing to change things up. When they need to be that is. I would like to offer you that".

This was really an amazing opportunity that she was offering, but he didn't know if he could except. "Why me, if you don't mind me asking". Indra leaned back in her chair looking over him. "I may have stopped at the local college, speaking with the professors about prospective students. Ones that have done well in their program. I need someone young, but experienced. I've seen you work; you have good ethic. I believe I was a lot like you once upon a time". It seemed he had more in common with Indra than she let on. "Would I be working for you or what would it entail"?

Down to the logistics, getting every detail. That was good, that was what she wanted to see. "Well you would be a partner. It would require you to co sign loans. Which would tie you to a financial responsibility but everything we do we do together. That's decisions based on items in the gallery, if something needs fixing, we find the most cost effective and best solution. It's a lot. But I am willing to coach you on what you don't know to catch you up to speed". Bellamy did have some school loans, even though he had been granted a lot of money from the state. He also knew that financial responsibility included Clarke. They would handle all their bills together. "I understand it's a lot to process. Why don't you take the time you need and come to me when you're ready? I am in no rush". A lot of faith, she was giving him a lot of it. All he really needed to do was talk to Clarke about it all, so he agreed to think it over and returned to work. Not exactly the change he saw happening straight out of college, but maybe it was fate. Maybe he was meant to do more, be more. He was not alone in this, he had Clarke and if he could present this opportunity to her in the right way, maybe this would change both of their lives. Forever.

Clarke had been asleep when Bellamy arrived home. Pulling open the door revealing their dark apartment. He made his way to their room, opening the door quietly to see her lying on the bed, curled up in a bundle. She looked peaceful as she slept. When he saw her easel out with a fresh painting sitting on it, he decided to go over and look. It had been a while since he'd seen her working on anything new. The painting was beautiful, but it was somber and sad too. He looked over. She obviously had a bad day. She always ran to show him her paintings or drawings, showing she was excited or happy. This didn't seem to fit those same feelings.

He took off his work clothes sliding into bed in his underwear. While lifting the sheet he noticed Clarke was still clothed in her painting scrubs. Again, not like her. He slid his hand over her waist and formed his body to hers. Expecting her to notice, since every time before, even if she was sleeping, she would sense him and curl up, ready to cuddle. This time she curled tighter into her little ball, away from him and toward the side of the bed. Bellay placed a light kiss over her shoulder, closing his eyes and going to sleep. Tomorrow he would try and talk to her and this time he would hope she didn't pull away.

**No relationship is perfect, and Bellamy and Clarke constantly but heads. In the end though they really care for each other and always have and I think they could make it through anything. We'll have to see. Stay tuned for more. A twist included. As always BE KIND. and thanks for reading. **


	32. Chapter 32

The next morning was quiet. Bellamy saw that Clarke had already left when he woke up. The smell of coffee coming from the other room. He walked to the kitchen to find her nowhere in sight. Instead a small note sitting on the counter where the pot of coffee was. "Woke up early, I know you got home late, so I didn't want to wake you. Just going for a run and then I'll be home. Love Clarke". She didn't often go out by herself, but she probably needed space or to clear her head from yesterday. He drank down a quick cup of coffee and headed into the shower. There wasn't much in the fridge to eat so they probably needed to go grocery shopping today. He was in their room changing when he heard what sounded like the bathroom door close.

"Clarke, baby are you back"? He tried the handle but it was locked. She never locked the door. He sat at the kitchen table waiting for her to be done. When she was, she walked out her hair hanging over her shoulders stringy and wet and a towel wrapped around her body. "Hey" was all she said, walking over and pecking a kiss on his cheek, leaving to get dressed. Whatever she was upset about didn't have to do with him, or else she wouldn't have bothered to talk to him or give him a kiss, even if it was a quick one. "I was thinking we go out shopping, we don't have a lot in the house and it's probably better to get it done with early, so we have the rest of the day to ourselves". She re-emerged from the bedroom wearing a black t shirt and a pair of overalls. She looked adorable in. Tying up her hair in a messy bun, and not waiting to dry it she nodded, getting her purse and keys. "Mind if I drive"? Bellamy was ok with that. As much as he drove them, when she really was thinking about something driving usually calmed her, and he wanted to do anything to make sure she was feeling better. Trying not to push he gave her a light smile, grabbing her hand as they locked the door and headed out to their car.

While walking in the grocery store Bellamy kept eyeing things on the shelf that Clarke loved. Throwing them into the cart while she would get the necessities. She scanned her eyes over the cereal aisle while making her choice. "We are probably going to have to stick to a budget, just because I'm not working right now. I know mom left me money and all, but I don't want to go spending it and leave us with nothing". Was that what all this was about. Providing? "Clarke, I am working so you don't have to worry about that right now, and pretty soon we might be making more than we are now. I can take care of us". He didn't need to assert some dominant working male persona. He just wanted her to know that he could take care of her. Like he always wanted his mother to know, his sister to know. He would make sure they did more than just get by. Clarke nodded, walking to the next aisle without making a choice. Bellamy took the opportunity to throw 2 boxes of her favorite cashew vanilla granola in the cart. Knowing it would make her happy when she opened the cabinet at home to see it.

They were walking down the organic food aisle, looking at tea when he caught a man staring at them from far away. He peeked out of the corner of his eye, trying not to make it obvious that he was looking. The man was holding a small basket in his hands and just staring at them. Giving him an uneasy feeling. Straight into protective mode he moved closer to Clarke, shielding her from view. The man waited while they browsed the aisles contents, but his stare never faltered. If he didn't move soon Bellamy was going to approach him and ask what his problem was. Clarke was holding a box of tea asking him a question about it, when he broke his focus to answer her, he hadn't noticed that the man made it closer to them, now standing a few feet from Bellamy. Side eyeing him still. "Can I help you with something", he felt he needed to say. The man looked surprised to hear him address him in such a harsh untrusting manner. "No". The man shook his head quietly, Clarke reaching out and rubbing his shoulder. "Hey Bellamy, it's ok let's go".

She hadn't been paying attention but felt the need to calm him and walk away from this stranger that made him so riled. They moved through the rest of the store, their cart growing as they both added things. The man never was far behind though. Watching, closely. Bellamy was starting to get a bad feeling. At first thinking maybe the man recognized him from school or the coffee shop, but he gave him the opportunity to speak, asking him if he needed anything. Now he was just being persistent, more persistent than Bellamy wanted to allow. When they were done and heading to check out the man came to him again, Bellamy walked up, closing the distance and leaving Clarke in line. Where he knew she'd be safe with other people around. "Okay I don't normally do this" He thought to himself. Okay maybe that was a lie, he did it a lot just because of his protective and at time aggressive manner.

"But I have watched you watch us and follow us all around the store, now I'm going to ask you again. Did you need something? I don't know what you want or if you've seen me somewhere before but it's not mutual. So, I'm sorry but my fiancé and I would really like to finish checking out and return to our day". The man just blankly stared at him; mouth gaped open like he had something to say. The man leaned to the side a bit, looking over at Clarke and pointing.

"That's your fiancé". Getting uncomfortable that the first thing he pointed out was Clarke from his statement. Maybe this was about her. "Not that it's any of your business but yes. She is. Now I suggest you don't follow us any more or I'll alert security". Knowing he was in a grocery store so there probably wasn't any. As he retreated to Clarke the man followed, this guy really wasn't getting the point and Bellamy could feel his fists clench by his side. Clarke raised her left hand up on his arm, rubbing it as he stood with his back to her to address the man hopefully for the last time.

"Listen pal, I told you before". The man reached out, pointing at Clarke's noticeable ring. "That ring, it looks older, a family ring, am I right"? Bellamy was not up to answer any of his questions, especially being so annoyed. First, he noticed Clarke then he noticed her ring, was he trying to steal from them or something. He looked like he was on the skinnier side, kind of beat up. Like he had been through a lot and his clothes were worn. His hair cut short, and his eyes tired. "Bellamy what's going on". Clarke asked him, and he wondered the same.

"I know I shouldn't be asking questions but when I saw you I just, I was so surprised of all the places to see you. So far from home". Clearly the man had seen him before, but far from him meant that he once lived in their small town. He tried to search his memory but couldn't match a face, probably because this guy was some weird creeper. "You're from Valley falls"? Bellamy wishing, she didn't indulge him. The man scratched his neck, "Used to be. I haven't been back in a long time. Do you guys live around here or are you just visiting"? Bellamy decided he had enough of this conversation. Clarke was friendlier than he was and more trusting but there was no way he was going to let her tell him where they lived. "I don't mean to be rude, and I'm sorry I don't remember you, but we have to get going". Handing over his card to the cashier to pay. The man looked sad at his response.

"I'm not trying to pry I just, I'm alone here… It's been a while since I've seen a familiar face. I don't expect you to remember me. You were so small. I just… maybe we can go get some coffee and catch up? My treat. Your fiancé is invited to join us". Not happening Bellamy thought, he wanted to put as much distance between them and this man as possible. "Sorry not interested". He placed his hand on Clarkes back as she pushed the cart. She added a "Nice meeting you" before leaving. He unloaded their groceries into their car, asking for the keys. Now he had to blow off some steam.

When they returned home, he helped Clarke bring the groceries inside, she placed stuff away before coming across several bags of things she didn't remember putting in the cart. All things she loved. "Bell, I thought I said we were on a budget, we can't just keep throwing money away". Knowing he wanted to buy them for her to make her happy not mad. He took the box of ice cream bars from her hand, placing it back on the counter and wrapping his arms around her waist. Pulling her close to him, leaving little space to move. "I don't want you worrying about money Clarke, I can take care of us. Things are looking up, really up as a matter of fact and I want you to have things that make you happy".

She thought it was sweet how much he thought of her. She raised her hands up around his back, placing her head on his chest and hugging him tightly. "I just don't want us to struggle or have that kind of life. I want better for us you know. I know your working and I'm applying places, but we don't know how long this can hold out". She was right there was no guarantee with the job he had that it would last. And he wanted them to have the best life possible. Filled with happiness and adventure, and love. That is why this was the perfect time to bring up the opportunity Indra had mentioned to him. He kissed her head, leaning his chin over it to rest.

"I want to talk to you about something actually". She didn't bother looking up, just listening to what he had to say. "I have this opportunity at work, to manage a sort of franchise business. My boss Indra presented it to me last night. I think it might be worth it, but it's going to take a lot of time and money, she was talking about co-signing loans and renovating a place". He felt Clarke pull away from him. Looking up, concerned rather than interested. "I thought you didn't want to stay working there forever though. We just got done with school, don't you want to do something you graduated for"? He hadn't had a chance to explain further before Clarke asked more. "I mean I want to paint Bell, and I want the world to see my art. Like you're always telling me to. It's my passion. Don't you want the world to see yours"? He backed up, of course he did. This was one of the greatest opportunities anyone had trusted him with.

"I do, I just want you to listen to this proposal, there's more that goes into it than what I've said". Wishing for a moment that she would stop and listen. He had forgotten her bad day yesterday; he had forgotten that she had things on her mind too and maybe she needed to deal with them before he told her more about this. "What about traveling too, you said it would require a lot of your time, what about us Bellamy. Is this, is what we have not worth your time"? Motioning her hand back and forth between them. "Because money isn't everything you know, there's more out there than how much you make". Saying last so he could think about it. Now whatever she was dealing with internally was bleeding from one conversation into the next, and into their relationship. He decided he had given her enough subtlety.

"Tell me what's going on Clarke. I come home last night; I saw your painting. I saw you fell asleep in your painting clothes, which you never do. You've been pulling away from me all day and I haven't mentioned a word of it". He stepped forward, grabbing her hands. "Tell me what's going on, I'm here to listen. I'm here to help". He was trying so hard to contain his worry, he really hated when they fought, and things got cold between them. He needed her to see that he could be there. Calm and a firm grasp on his emotions, instead of getting angry and heated all the time. She pulled her hands away, looking around the room. Turning full circle back to him.

"I know I don't do much. I sit at home with my drawing and painting. I don't have school to fill my days anymore. And while your working hard to bring home money for us I just spend day in and day out filling out applications. No guide as to where my life is going. What I'm going to do. I don't have the slightest clue as to how I can find somewhere that makes me happy. People aren't exactly hiring new, fresh, and young in the art industry. They want experience. They want…. Nothing I have". She seemed so sad. So that is what this is about. Her feeling not good enough, not accomplished enough to do what she's doing. He knew how much she wanted to have a good job, work, and contribute but she hadn't found the right fit yet.

"It's not going to happen overnight babe; it's going to take time you know that". She looked up at him, "And yet you have this great opportunity you didn't tell me about because what you don't want me to feel bad that I'm holding you back". That wasn't right at all.

"No, no I didn't tell you because I wanted to wait until the right time. I didn't want to overwhelm you with all the logistics. I got lucky getting this opportunity, but that's because I put in the work. I've put in the effort". That didn't come out the way it was supposed to, and he knew she would catch on to the last part of it. "And you're not holding me back, you've always encouraged me. I just want to do this for you for us". Clarke was shaking her head like she had stopped listening after the last thing he mentioned to her. She was letting all her emotion and worry build up inside her and build a barrier. One he didn't want her to, one he wanted to break down, before it had the chance to stand. "Clarke". He took a step towards her. Hoping she would hear him out. God, he thought, he never said the right thing. Clarke went to get her purse. He didn't want them to leave like this, angry and upset. "Clarke where are you going"? He asked. Hand on the door, she looked back at him, not with anger, not with fear for their future but with sadness.

She had a sadness that was unsettling, and everywhere it was written on her face. Bellamy could read it clear as day. _Tell me it'll be ok, tell me we'll get past this, tell me that sooner rather than later things will get easier and ill find something_. He couldn't answer any of those things for her. He knew they could get past anything, that they were going to have a great life, like they were always meant to have. Yet, when it came to things getting easier, her finding and landing a job she loved. He couldn't lie to her. Those things take time. She just stared at him, waiting for him to say something. Maybe for him to stop her, but he didn't. He didn't know how to make her feel whole. She made him feel whole all the time by just being there. He didn't need anything else. He never grew up with needing anything but those he loved.

"Clarke, I'm trying to give you the answers that you need. I just… I don't know what you need to be happy right now". Had he just said that. Despite how she was feeling she wasn't unhappy. Sure, in certain elements of her life she was but she just needed him to say the right thing. Just this once, as someone who always knew her better than anyone else. Instead he insinuated something she felt like an acquaintance would say. "I have to go". She closed the door behind her. The car sounding down the road as she took off. Bellamy sank to the floor, running his hand through his hair. He was supposed to make everything better and he just fucked everything up.

**Clarke is such a strong and determined soul, much like Bellamy. But we already know that, so she is going to use that in order to find her own answers. She just didn't expect to see what's coming. Stay tuned for more. I hope you enjoyed reading and will continue to. As always BE KIND **


	33. Chapter 33

Clarke was going to head to the house that her mom left her, thankful for the little hide away home from home when she decided to stop for coffee first. She wanted to paint or draw when she got there, and she really needed a pick me up. Once out of line she opened the door, the small familiar bell attached to the top. Holding it open to let someone in, she spotted the stranger from the grocery store sitting outside at a table with his own coffee and muffin. This was probably not the time or place. She was alone and she didn't know the strange man that was skulking around the store. He could have been dangerous, but she just kept thinking about the people back home. The people that she knew growing up and how friendly everyone always seemed. She missed that a lot. Taking out her keys she walked in his direction, making sure to act casual like she hadn't noticed him. Sure enough it worked. He lifted his head up, probably recognizing her clothes or hair from behind.

"Hey, you I know you. From the grocery earlier today". She smiled, turning to face him and acting friendly and innocent. "Yeah, I was with my fiancé Bellamy. Weird running into you here. I'm just on my way out". The man looked around,

"Is he here with you, did he come along I mean"? This man was oddly obsessed with wanting a chance to talk to Bellamy.

"No, he isn't. We kind of…" not sure if she should get this personal. "We just had a little disagreement I needed some air, so here I am". The man looked sad to hear it. He looked down at his coffee cup, playing with his muffin.

"I just wanted to talk to him. It's been so long and I'm trying to just". What wasn't this man telling her, why the vagueness?

"I know he said he didn't remember you, and clearly you remember him. Maybe if you tell me where you saw him or how you know him, I can relay the message". Knowing she wasn't heading back home after this, she just wanted to hear him out. He looked up at her pulling a gold coin from his pocket, it wasn't money, it looked more like a token for something. "Is that"? She reached out, asking if she could look at it. The man handed it over, as she examined it, she recognized it as one of the milestone tokens people are given when they have been sobered for a certain about of years. This one just had a 1-year mark on it. Handing it back she could only guess what struggling with an addiction must be like. After hearing about Murphy's mom, meeting her. This man must have skeletons in his closet too.

"It's been 17 years I've been gone. I was sober for the first three but then, I fell off the wagon. Had to start all over again then the past 14 years I've been able to stay sober. Haven't even touched the stuff. I've been trying to find a way to find myself again. When I moved here. I got a job, a place. Seeing you two in the store today was the first time I thought I needed a drink. But here I am". He said lifting the coffee in his hands, showing her, he resisted. Clearly these were all the things he wished he could tell Bellamy. Maybe that's why he opened up and offered to tell her. She could relay the message back.

"Well you should be proud you've made it this far; some people aren't able to do it on their own. Your far from Valley falls, and this place can be really relaxing. Bellamy moved here recently, we used to know each other way back when we were kids".

"His mom and sis, are they back home then, I take it he came out here to be with you"? She smiled, remembering the day he told her he transferred.

"Yeah, he did, and no Octavia lives out here. We roomed together through college. Their mom's back home still. Working and what not". He knew about Bellamy's mom and sister; he knew about Bellamy. Clearly he was a friend of the family at some point, maybe mom's boyfriend in the past, but Aurora had been working all her life, she never knew a time where she kept company with another man after Octavia and Bellamy's dad left. And that's when it hit her. She stared at the man, realization overcoming her. The hair, the eyes, the skin tone. They had a lot of features like their father and this man…. This man had it all. The person she was talking to was no family friend, he was Octavia and Bellamy's birthfather. He watched as she placed the final pieces of the puzzle together. Letting a small smirk come across his face. Almost same as the smirk she'd seen Bellamy do so many times. But his smile she knew came from his mom. It was one of the most genuine and sweet things about him. "Your Bellamy's dad". Was all she could say. Not knowing much other than he left when the kids were little.

"Yeah, I thought he was going to be the first one to realize that but you're a smart cookie. He really picked a good one". Thinking it was kind that her first one on one encounter with her future husband's dad was one where he complemented his son's choice in woman.

"Oh, I don't know about that, I have my faults". Like the way she just stormed out of the house, letting a small fight come between her and the man she loved. Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear,

"You're really beautiful too. That ring matches you well. I remember when I gave it to Aurora. I made a lot of promises I didn't keep". Clarke felt bad for him, yeah, he made mistakes. He left a wife to take care of 2 kids on her own where she barely scraped by most of the time, and who knows what else. Though, she noticed how he was trying to be honest. Show he knew he did wrong by them. As much as she wanted to run home, forget the fight and tell Bellamy about all she discovered she knew he wouldn't go for it. He would be stubborn and angry and hurt. It was probably a better idea she kept this to herself.

Unless, she picked up her coffee cup. Taking a chance on him like he had telling her all this personal information. Trusting her with his life story. "I don't know if you're interested but I think I might know someone who would like to talk". He stared up at her while she fished her keys out of her pocket.

"I don't know, Bellamy didn't seem that interested in the store today, he didn't want to meet me here. I don't want to push my way into his life. He has to be ready for it". Clarke laughed; he sure did. That was her husband in a nutshell, he had to come to things on his own.

"No not Bellamy, but I'm sure Octavia is up to hang if she's not working. She's probably with her boyfriend at home". Their father looked at Clarke questionably, he had no right to assert his father figure stance now. Octavia was a grown woman; she was free to date and fall in love when she wanted. "He's a really good guy, you'll like him. I've checked him out and so has Bellamy if that makes you feel any better". It did a little. "Did you drive here"? Looking around for a car close to the shop.

"No, I walked, I live not that far from here. I don't really like driving".

"Okay well, come on. You can hop in with me". Bellamy would have been so furious at the decisions she was making. Talking to a stranger, a man she barely knew, offering him a ride of all places to see his little sister. He followed her to her car, opening the passenger side door and hoping in when she did. Good thing Bellamy wasn't here right now.

**Will be working on more today, I loved this twist and I hope it peeks your interest too. Stay tuned for more and I hope everyone is home doing well. Thank you again to all the people working out there. Doing things for others in all kinds of occupations. Stay tuned for more and stay safe. As always BE KIND **


	34. Chapter 34

Clarke's eyes shifted between her mirrors as she drove, letting out soft sighs as she thought about what to say. The entire couple minuets of the car ride were awkward. At first, she thought about asking him about himself, if he lived around there, had a job, had a girlfriend. She did not want to pry into his life but her options for conversation topics were limited.

"So, Octavia will be surprised to see you I'm sure. It has been a long time right. I bet you wont even recognize her". Waiting to hear his response she could see him rubbing the material of his pants between his two fingers, fidgeting, and listening to her as she spoke to him. "I don't think she will recognize me. I left before she was even old enough to remember. Bellamy, I knew I could at least make a connection with. Well, not a connection but, maybe just spark an interest in getting to know each other again. I cannot blame him I wasn't a very good father. Or husband for that matter".

"Does Aurora know you've been in a program, or know that you've been interested in getting back in touch with them"? Clarke had tried so hard for years to put space between her mother and her. Since her death and all that she left her she wished her mom would have just come to visit or check in.

"Aurora doesn't know. I… I wanted to reach out to her first, but I've hurt her the most, so many times. In so many ways. I can't even begin to ask forgiveness from her yet". He looked sad as he mentioned the last bit he was saying. You could tell that he reached a point in his life where he wanted to make amends, Clarke could even sense a little bit of love there. He might not have ever fallen out of love with her. She said the only thing she thought would make him feel better.

"I haven't known Aurora for that long, but she's a really forgiving person. I'm sure she would be at least happy to see your doing better".

He looked over at Clarke, smiling slightly. If she hadn't done anything past that for today, those words would have been enough.

As they reached Octavia's and Lincoln's Clarke pulled her car into their driveway to a slow stop. She shut off the engine, neither of them reaching for the handle of exit the car. She fiddled with the keys in her hands and he just stared down at his shoes. His worn boots looked like they had been put through the ringer. His appearance had showed that he made a living, probably in some type of blue-collar job but his face, his features. He looked tired, worn, and exhausted. The kind that no amount of sleep can erase. The kind that sticks to your soul. Clarke was determined to help him. She did not know why or how. Hell, her life was going not even close to how she wanted it career wise, but this felt good and right.

"Well I think first before we go in formalities need to get out of the way, I never did get your name". She held out her hand waiting for him to take it. Hesitant but in time he progressed, pulled on his shirt to straighten his appearance, and introduced himself. "Gerard". Gerard Blake Clarke thought, it suited him well.

The two had gotten to the door in what seemed like it took them forever, Clarke could have used her key to get in that Octavia gave her for emergencies, but she didn't feel like it was right. She felt her knuckles knock on the door as she knocked, once, twice, three times. The door swung open so fast as she finished the third knock it startled the both of them. Octavia was standing there in a tang top and shorts. An intoxicating smell emanating from behind her, Lincoln must have been cooking. He was amazing at it, and always produced these mouth-watering meals. Octavia looked between them before pulling Clarke in for a hug. Clearly oblivious to what was about to happen.

"Sweetie you know you don't have to knock, just come on in and". Octavia looked over the stranger, his mouth gaping open in surprise. He probably was meaning to say something, but the words never came out. "Who's this"? She pointed, leaning against the door frame. Staring at him. Clarke thought that it would click. Bellamy looked so much like his father, but she never saw it.

Clarke took Octavia's hand, redirecting her attention so that Gerard would not seem so overwhelmed. "Octavia, I have something I would, we would, like to share with you. Do you want to talk outside or is it ok if we come in"?

Octavia's eyes flickered again between the two her mood going from cheery and delightful to calm and almost hesitant. "Um, inside's fine" she looked down at Gerard's shoes, "Just take them off at the door if you don't mind, our pup will eat everything off the ground". She retreated into their home not waiting for an answer. Clarke looked over at Gerard, sensing his nerves. She grabbed his hand and welcomed him inside. Sure, enough as they made their way to the table their dog came running in. Barking at the stranger but running up to Clarke for snuggles and kisses. Gerard kept his distance unsure of how the canine would be with him.

"He doesn't bite, he's all bark". Octavia mentioned bringing 4 beers to the table as she set it for dinner. "Please help yourself".

Clarke froze. Bringing the alcohol out was the wrong move. It was temptation in the form of a cool drink on a hot day. Clarke gathered them up and brought them back into the kitchen while Gerard sat down. "I think we won't be needing these at the moment". Octavia looking at her like she was crazy. Shrugging her shoulders, she walked back to the table, sitting at the far end while Gerard sat across on the adjacent side. Clarke sat in the middle of them. She did not know how to make this easy, so she was just going to have to make it quick.

"Octavia, Bellamy and I were shopping at the grocery store the other day when we met this gentleman. Another Valley Faller isn't that right". She reached out grabbing Gerard's hand, showing him, he was not in this alone.

"Oh, wow Valley Falls, well it used to be home sweet home but now". Octavia looked back to the kitchen where Lincoln was cooking. "Now home is where we make it, isn't that right Clarke". Clarke smiled. Octavia was her home, Bellamy. Her mom's place that she had left her. They had taken her in, cared for her like a family does, and this was Clarke giving a little back. No matter how painful it might seem right away.

"Yea, anyway we got to talking and there is no easy way to say this to you O so I'm just going to throw it out there". Octavia interrupted her first, as if she hadn't been listening but forming her own ideas about him.

"You know you seem awfully familiar, did you used to teach at the high school because I swear, I recognize you from somewhere. Maybe do a little coaching". Clarke did not expect him to answer.

He cleared his throat though, bravely stating, "No nothing like that".

"Well it must be from somewhere because I never forget a face. You look like maybe around my mom's age, maybe older. Doesn't he Clarke"?

Clarke shot her a look, "O" but Octavia continued to ramble.

"Or maybe you did some volunteer work for the school, because I was involved in a lot of extra curriculars and I swear". She waved her finger at him like it was on the tip of her tongue.

"O please".

Still not letting her get a word in Octavia shouted. "I know you were working for the land and garden department. You know I had to do some service for the agricultural program in school, man your guys job is super hard".

Clarke intervened slamming her hand on the table. "Octavia Blake I am trying to tell you that this man is your father". Maybe that was not the most elegant way to say it, but she could not help it she just blurted it out.

Octavia's mouth shut tight, her throat seemed to tense, and Clarke could see the instant reaction in her eyes. What almost looked like tears. Octavia eyes searched all over him. "The hair, the chin. Your…. I don't". She was speechless. She could see it the features they shared. "But you left. Mom and Bell, they told me you walked out and now". Her realization was turning to anger and Clarke knew those feelings were just, but so was giving him a chance to explain. Clarke reached out grabbing her hand, Octavia turned to meet her glance.

"Octavia, you need to hear him out. I know it was not easy, but he could have given up. He did not have to seek you guys out. Family remember. The things we do for family". Lincoln must have been listening because he came over placing his hands-on Octavia's shoulders. Squeezing them lightly and kissing her head. Clarke could feel Octavia squeezing her hand tight, unwilling to let go. She needed the strength. Lincoln walked around the table reaching out to offer his hand.

"It's good to meet you. I'm Lincoln your daughter's boyfriend". Clarke was so moved by his openness. She smiled as he retrieved the plates from the kitchen and a jug of lemonade. "Why don't we talk about it over dinner". Lincoln stated. He sat and they dug in, digging into more than the meal in front of them and years and information from his past.

**Working on some more for you guys. I have been going through a bit at home since the pandemic started. I hope everyone is staying safe and is doing well. I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. I hope that you are enjoying where the story is going and there is much more to come. Also I want to thank everyone who is out helping during this time, in whatever job you do. Also those who are wearing masks. It's extremely important if we want to ensure everyone's safety that we do what's best for everyone. Let's not just think about ourselves. Stay kind and BE KIND to everyone. You don't know what they are going through. **


End file.
